The Shikon's Wish A Pure Soul Saved
by Hu5kyGirl
Summary: The shikon no tama was supposed to be wished upon, however it made the wish, when the girl with the pure heart was killed, it brought her back, She's burdened with painful memories of her past, a task to complete - ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE ...
1. Prelogue

-1This is a New Fic that suddenly sprung into mind. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I'd like to have a piece of his older brother Sesshoumaru :p**

**Prologue: **

**The Beginning of the End.**

It is unnatural to see ones breath, as it casts itself out into the starry midnight sky, embracing the chilling atmosphere. Kami had felt the need for the winter to come early. The chilling wind licking upon bare exposed skin, like a frozen fire. Eyelids were heavy, eyelashes graced with dazzling beads of ice sitting lightly, however weighing down the eyelids, forcing the being below to fall into surrendered unconsciousness. Snow had fallen in the hours that were the final battle, there were those who sought his demise, and those who lent their assistance for their own personal reasons. Was it to be free, or simply they had, had enough - none of them would be certain, but their aided efforts brought the insidious Hanyou down.

It was a bone chilling end, one fitting of the evil. He was struck with the InuYasha's Tetsuaiga , his barrier cracking around him, a small tear in the barricade of evil, allowed One miko priestess to notch her arrow of purity, and release it unto him. There were many that fought in this battle, Including a famous group that travelled the Sengoku, The Inu-tachi they were called; consisting of a Taijia, who's heart had been broken, as the one Hanyou had destroyed her entire race, enslaving her younger brother into fighting against her. A Hentai Houshii; who's entire male lineage were cursed with a hole in their hand, threatening to swallow them after their thirty-third year.

InuYasha, a half demon who was manipulated by the evil one into believing his lover, a miko priestess sought his death, the same said priestess was manipulated into killing her lover, tainted the sacred jewel became, Naraku the Evil Hanyou had succeeded where many had failed in the past. Although he did not predict that the priestess would be cremated with the tarnished jewel, only to be reborn five hundred years later. She returned to the Sengoku, fifty years later, and finished what she began, so very long ago.

The miko's soul was split into two, and the original miko returned from the grave seeking revenge, and the soul of her Hanyou lover to return to the pits of hell with her. InuYasha was willing to return, however he did not see the tainted malice in her soul, she was a backstabbing wench, who was bent on destroying all in her wake, for her small piece of revenge. InuYasha was blinded by the undead miko's words and touches, when he turned his weapon not only, against one Naraku in the bid to destroy him, but there was another in the wake, of his windscar. One who would perish instantly, a candle in the in wind that would be forever extinguished, in time, space and the feudal Era she was alien to.

**Tell me what you think, any good???**

**Ite Kimas**

**Callie-Yue**


	2. Chapter 1 Murdered by a half demon

Thank you to every one that read and reviewed, I was pleased to return home to would you believe 47messages on my msn, three days and that's what I came home to, So THANK YOU all so much!!

**Elemental573** - I hope you continue to like this story

**O.Craziibabii.O **- Thank you for that lovely review, I'll try to post often

**Juusan'ya** - I hope so, It's good to see familiar reviewers

**Wolflover4eva** - It's lovely to see you again, hope to keep you entertained

**Inuyasha1818** - I hope not to disappoint :p

**Kibafan291** - updated.

**Chapter One**

**Murdered by a Hanyou.**

**Seeing a Ghost**

I am but three summers old, outwardly, I appear nineteen human summers, I know not where I came from. All I know is my name. And a series of nightmares that plague my sleep nightly. I was adopted by Auraya, a Wild Inu that was scouring the lands of Sengoku Jidai in search for food for her pack of wild Dogs. She took me in, and gave me a new family and a home. She was always sceptical that I would survive the night, when she pulled me onto her soft furry back and slowly walked me to the cave den, so long ago.

I was covered in blood, shards of adamant glistening in my serious open wound, a heavy wound upon my back, that to this day has scared badly, it resembled a swords slash, jagged, raw, and untamed. Auraya recognised my breeding to be that of an Inu Youkai, which was her reasoning for taking me in. she couldn't bare to see me out in the cold winter, under a sheet of snow shivering, if it were not for my blood staining the snow a deep crimson, I may never have been found, and surely would've died there, alone.

It's been three years since that fateful day, as I look out onto the lands below, searching for our next meal, food had become scarce, and the need to venture further a-field had become necessary to support the pack. I was one of the packs hunters, Auraya, Leird and Aercoy had taught me well. I stood upon the high rocky plateau my raven hair flying about roughly in the wind, my azure blue eyes scanning the terrain with precision, my ears picking up almost every scuttle and skirmish below. I wore the attire of a fur pelt skirt, in black, it barely covered me at all, the same fur was fashioned to just cover my breasts, and tie around my back and neck, but it was adequate when it came to hunting, I had but a small dagger tucked in my waist, for that extra kill.

I wore no shoes upon my feet, I had no need of them, an Inu could stalk their prey much more silently without the need to alert them with the clacking of shoes. My skin had tanned out in the sun, giving me a olive complexion, my azure eyes and light blue markings upon my cheeks the only wash of pure colour upon my face. The same markings were across my wrists, my ankles, my hips and collar-bone. It was as though Kami himself took a paintbrush and dipped it into the sky, painting a series of sky blue lines upon my flesh. Most of which were on show, with my scanty clad attire.

XXXX

Hakudoshi fiddled with a dart within his fingers, its dark feathers, brushing against his cheeks as he thought absent minded.

'_it's a good thing, I separated myself from that bastard Naraku when I did two years ago. If I hadn't That miko would've personally taken me to hell, when she died along with him' _He thought.

Kagura entered his chambers, she stood before him, then dropped to her knees, touching her head to the mat.

'_stupid brat, I thought I was free when Naraku was taken to Hell along with Inuyasha's wench. Afterall she held that infant, that encompassed his heart, but it wasn't enough, now I'm slave to Hakodoushi…what a bother'_

"_what do you wish of me?" _Kagura spoke

Hakudoushi pierced his finger with the dart, allowing his black blood the completely cover the needle point, his eyes looked to Kagura, before he threw it at her hands, just missing her fingers. Kagura picked it up, and examined it, looking at the needle point.

"_I have a little job for you Kagura" _He added with a smirk.

XXXX

The Inu-demoness, scouring the terrain below, caught sight of a few bush rabbits, her azure eyes, flashed Red in recognition of the prey. She smirked, leaping from her high rocky plateau landing swiftly and silently in the trees, she stood statue still, her eyes slowly scouring the area, her ears listening for the minutest of sounds, her claws flexed as she allowed her senses to spread around her. A twig snapped a few hundred yards away, her head snapped up, and she bolted instantly, in perfect silence through the trees, in a simple movement she grabbed two bush rabbits by their ears, and throwing her waist dagger at a third just beyond a bush. She smiled, her fangs protruding through her lips.

'_three bush rabbits, that's not bad. I'll get these back to the den, then continue' _she thought, she grabbed all three bush rabbits, and took them the five miles back to the cave den.

When she arrived, there was a small pile of meats in the corner, there were a few pheasants, a few barnyard chickens, she rolled her azure eyes - they were desperate if they were stealing from humans, she threw her bush rabbits onto the pile. Auraya came into the cave den, throwing a small bore onto the pile.

"_we're not doing too good this season, are we young one?" _she addressed the Inu Youkai, who in turn smiled at her adoptive mother.

"_It's not too bad, although with the six of us, we need more, I'll go back out on the hunt. I'll bring something big back" _with that she turned around and left running.

XXXX

The Inu demoness ran in a different direction, this time going beyond the usual borders of the cave den. She entered new terrain, unfamiliar but beautiful. There were interesting scents all around, but the scent of a demon was strongest, it smelled of a storm upon a raging sea, salty, dangerous and enticing. As the wind picked up, another demons scent was laced upon it. The scent of fresh spring breeze, with an arctic chill, almost the smell of the wind itself. Several thunderous bangs echoed throughout the area, her azure eyes trailing the area looking for danger, looking for where the thunder was resounding from.

Curiosity got the better of her, she slowly and stealthily stalked towards the scents and the sounds. She hid in the bushes, pulling a twisted branch away from her vision. A demon was on his knees, a demoness towering over him, with a fan in her hand, looking at him with shame and pity. Her azure eyes returned to the demon on his hands and knees, his White Hakama and Haori were covered in dirt, a sword on his waist and another on the ground before him.

'_two swords? Why two swords?' _she thought, as she continued to assess the situation. The female demon stepped closer unclasping her fan. His head snapped up for a moment, his long silvery hair creating a curtain, showing his face. Two maroon stripes on his cheek, amber eyes. He was gorgeous.

"_forgive me but Hakodoushi has me under orders, you're poisoned, now I will put you out of your misery and kill you swiftly" _she spoke, her voice seemed familiar to the azure eyed Inu Youkai, but she couldn't place it.

**POV**

Something compelled me to intervene, I left my place of hiding, moving slowly and stealthily, as my breeding would allow me. I stood directly in front of the wounded Youkai, taking a battle stance, I assumed when hunting a larger prey, flexing my claws, and bearing my fangs before the demon woman, she looked at me, in startled shock.

**End POV**

Kagura watched in startled shock, at the Inu Youkai as it approached. She stepped cautiously, her long raven hair twisting about her frame, until she stopped just in front of Sesshoumaru, adopting a protective battle stance.

**Kagura POV**

That woman, I had to look at her twice. Long raven hair, dressed inappropriately, she resembled that deceased wench of Inuyasha's, the Shikon-no-miko who personally took Naraku to hell, as Inuyasha sentenced her to death. Despite there were markings upon her face, but then they could have been added to hide herself, could she have survived? No-one saw her body, only Naraku's, we all assumed that she was obliterated. No Ningen could survive that attack, could it really be her?

**End POV**

"_who are you?" _Kagura questioned, the Inu Youkai before her

"_hiss" _

"_are you with him?" _Kagura gestured to the Taiyoukai

"_whoever you are, mind your own business" _Sesshoumaru hissed, the woman standing in front of him, turned her eye momentarily at him, before returning her attention to Kagura, shaking her head slowly.

"_Very well…Fuujinomai! (Dance of Blades)" _Kagura threw her attack at the unsuspecting Inu Youkai. Each blade sliced a piece of her flesh, she had two gashes on each of her thighs, one on each arm, and one on her right side. She dropped to a knee, hissing, in some shock at the power she possessed in the fan.

"_you should have listened, to the Taiyoukai behind you, and left while you could" _Kagura said, pulling her fan up again. The Inu Youkai assumed that she would try the same attack again, she was always a quick learner, and wouldn't be taken down by those blades again. She changed her stance preparing to attack.

"_stop" _Sesshoumaru hissed on all fours from behind the young demoness, trying to stop the Inu Youkai from intervening, He the mightly Sesshoumaru would accept assistance from no-one. But she ignored him, compelled to help the demon on the ground, she ran swiftly towards the wind witch, claws and fangs prepared for a strike.

"_Ryuujinomai (Dance of the dragon)!" _she threw at her, The demoness, was baffled, she called something different, funnels of wind started towards her, she turned around and ran towards the Taiyoukai, picking him up swiftly, running away of the oncoming attack, with the semiconscious Taiyoukai in her grasp.

XXXX

She managed to haul him the long distance, in the slowest walk to the cave den, holding onto him tightly, the blood from her wounds staining his Haori and Hakama, she had placed his other sword in the empty sheath on his waist belt. as she struggled to carry him uphill, she looked at him in the waning sunlight. He had lost consciousness along the way, there was something mixing in his scent, the storm upon the raging sea was being ripped with a rogue tidal wave of poison.

'_he looks so familiar, although I cannot place it. Where have I seen him before?'_

She thought, hauling him up the hillside to the cave den. She managed to get him up, and dragged him, holding onto as much of his body as she could, into the cave den. The Wild Dogs looked at her, shock registering on their eyes.

"_I know you said you'd bring something big back for dinner, child, but a Youkai?" _Auraya said looking at the body of the male in her arms.

"_Oh no, what are you doing, you can't bring him in here!" _Leird barked, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"_He's been poisoned, I wasn't going to leave him" _She snapped back, dragging him to her fur bedding upon the hard ground. She lifts his fur pelt, from his shoulder, fashioning it into a makeshift pillow. She stood from her charge.

"_I'm going to get some water, don't anyone touch him" _She scalded, mainly directing her threat to Leird, she grabbed a bucket like object and ran down the hill to the small well, that the humans used. It was night, so they were more likely in bed, so she could sneak into their village and steal some water.

She returned back, within minutes, staring into the cave den, at her charge. Approaching him slowly, she tore a piece of her bedding to fashion a rag to place over his head. She submerged it into the bucket of water, she pulled back his bangs, and gasped. There upon his forehead was the mark of a crescent moon, she stared at it ineptly. Auraya came up from her side, watching her as she brushed aside her own bangs touching her own mark.

Hers was immensely different to his, his was a solid crescent, while hers was split into two, his was purple, hers was royal blue.

"_I wonder who he is? Whether or not if he knows who I am, if he can hold a clue to my past" _she whispered to Auraya

"_I bare the symbol of my murderer upon my forehead, of the bloodline he belonged to, is it possible that this is the very demon that killed me long ago" _She asked her 'mother'.

"_I do not think so child. His mark symbolises that he is a Taiyoukai, whole, and meaning he is of noble birth, yours is split into two, rough and jagged - I believe that means you were killed by a half demon or someone not of his grandeur" _Auraya said trying to calm the frightened demoness before her.

"_A half demon, I wonder who?" _She thought

She leant against the cold wall of the inner cave den, watching over the wounded Inu Youkai,

'_why did that woman seem so familiar, something about her, seemed to pull at my soul, screaming at me, that she should be dead. Did I know her? That fan which she sent those wind attacks at me, it all seemed a little familiar, but I cannot place it.' _her eyes felt heavy, her body relaxed.

'_I'm not going to sleep, just rest my eyes'_

Closing her eyes for but a moment she drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Kagura was returning to Hakudoshi's room, she opened the screen door, walked inside, towards his self appointed throne, made from the corpse of a oxen demon, in which the violet haired late teen was sitting. Kagura placed her forehead down on the mat.

"_I trust all went well?" _Hakudoshi remarked

"_There was an interference" _Kagura replied

Hakudoshi immediately sprang from his throne, and stalked to Kagura, grabbing her collar, and hoisting her into view.

"_what interference?" _Hakudoshi spat.

**Kagura POV**

That woman, I had to look at her twice. Long raven hair, dressed inappropriately, she resembled that deceased wench of Inuyasha's, the Shikon-no-miko who personally took Naraku to hell, as Inuyasha sentenced her to death, could she have survived? we all assumed that she was obliterated. No Ningen could survive that attack, could it really be her? Could she really be alive, and be the one to finally rid us of Naraku's spawn? She didn't seem to recognise me, or Sesshoumaru for that matter, maybe I can turn this to my advantage if this girl is indeed the 'deceased' Shikon-no-miko.

**End POV**

"_Another demon was travelling with Lord Sesshoumaru, and intervened before I had the opportunity to finish my task" _Kagura manipulated the truth.

"_Find him, and kill him, the travelling companion too, I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes, just Kill them" _Hakudoshi dropped Kagura down forcefully, walking back to his throne, dismissing the wind witch.

**That's Chapter ONE, **

**Read and Review…..Please……(winks and puppy eyes)**


	3. Chapter 2 Nightmares

-1**Well I had a couple of questions on the previous chapter;**

**Is Inuyasha still alive? - **_Yes, he'll make an appearance later_

**Does Sesshoumaru know who she is? **_- He does in this chapter_

**Why does Hakudoshi want Sesshoumaru dead? **_All will be revealed in possibly the next chapter._

**Is Kagome an Inu Youkai? **_- Yes, all will be explained, as to how in a few chapters time._

_Okay that's some questions answered, I'm pleased that you've enjoyed it so far, shows I'm doing something right._

_Thank you's go to: _**urascoldaswater, Juusan'ya, elemental573, O.CraziiBabii.O, Lunar-Vampire-Princess, ChickOfTheDarkMoon.**

**Chapter 2**

**Nightmares**

It was dark, not the dark of night nor that of blindness after looking at the sun too long, it was the darkness of a thunderous day, there were many silhouettes against the waning light, only the lightning showed their presences. With each flash of light and clap of thunder, I looked at the figures, each one was faceless. Completely devoid of all colour, my mind telling me that I should not remember, but kami, I wanted to remember. I felt myself taking the position, I always seemed to start, by standing under the glow of the full moon above.

The trees creaked and rustled in the strong wind, something hovered in the sky the lightning flashed over again, and this is where my nightmare began.

The silhouette of a large feather floating in the sky, and a figure sitting atop it, something in its hand, a quart of a circle, it seemed to move about in the wind, the bearers hand, moving upwards sharply. Bringing a wave of blades crashing down towards me. The earth around me flying up into the air.

There were figures around me; to my left was a group; a two-headed beast, with a silhouette of a child sitting upon it, another childlike figure holding the reigns of the beast, as well as a large piece of distorted wood in its hand.

In front of them was a tall figure, a sword drawn, all I could see were its eyes, a bright gold in the distance. To my right was another beast, one with two tails, sitting atop this beast was a woman, the only distinguishing features was that she wore a shapely outfit, her long braid sitting high upon her head. A peculiar weapon in her hand, it was bigger than she was, but she held it with grace, and ease. Beside them upon the ground was another figure, a monk, only distinguished by his staff.

Directly in front of me was a figure in thick long shapeless Haori and Hakama, small triangular shapes atop its head, it held a huge sword bigger than the being itself, aiming it directly towards me. Another figure behind, dressed in some sort of garb that seemed familiar yet foreign, with no wash of colour it was difficult to ascertain its significance, it was its movement, towards the sword wielding one;

"_do it, Kill them, free me" _A woman's voice filled my ears, my heart beat fast and thumped against my ribcage, fear washed over me as I held an object in my arms, small, a dull weight, wrapped in blankets, almost like…

"_do it, Kill them, free me" _The voice repeated

A baby, a baby was in my arms, I saw a flash of golden light come racing towards me, I felt my breath hitch, tears stinging my eyes, my grip upon the baby tightened, as a tear slipped down my cheek I screamed, turning my back, as the light consumed my body

XXXX

The Inu demoness' eyes shot open, she sat up screaming, her Raven hair sticking to face in the deep nightmare sweat she always awoke to. Her hands trembling in fear.

'_my hands, hands that held an infant' _

Auraya and the pack rushed towards the distressed girl, nuzzling her with their snouts, licking her face, giving her assurances that she was safe, in the cave.

**Sesshoumaru POV**

I heard it, that scream. The scream of Inuyasha's wench, as he obliterated her, along with that Hanyou, I looked on in immense shock and horror, as the halfwit brother of mine killed his companion, aided by that undead priestess. Every night, for the past three years, that's all I can remember of her, that scream, the scream of realisation, that you would die, the scream of pain, as the attack ripped open your very body, the scream that you would never scream again. And yet, it seemed as though it were beside me, once more.

**End POV**

"_Kagome, child…you are alright, they cannot harm you here" _Auraya cooed, nuzzling the woman with her snout, The Inu Youkai, looked at her adoptive mother, tears still stinging in her eyes.

"_you would think after three years of this same nightmare I would be used to it, that I would no longer scream, that I would no longer cry. But my soul hurts" _Kagome replied, her azure eyes, glistening like gems.

"_They will cease, eventually, they will cease" _Auraya attempted to quell her adoptive daughters fears. But she knew deep down that either she would die from these never ending nightmares, or seek out those who wronged her, trying to find the answers.

"_How is he?" _Kagome looked over towards the still sleeping demon upon her furs. He was breathing better, the poison was subsiding in his system.

"_As well as can be expected, he is a Taiyoukai, he has high standards he can adhere to. Why did you save him though?" _Auraya questioned.

"_there was something about him, something familiar. It was the way he moved, the way he held his sword, the way he spoke to me. Something inside told me not to leave him, and I couldn't" _

"_You have a big heart, and pure soul Kagome" _Auraya added, the pack returned to their furs, placing their heads down again for the remainder of the night. Whilst Kagome replenished the rag upon Sesshoumaru's head. It was always this way, Kagome would sleep for but a few hours, the nightmare would abruptly wake her, then she would not sleep again until the following night, or the night after.

She quietly hummed a tune, checking over her charge, wiping the sweat that gathered at his brow.

"_why do I feel that I know you?" _She whispered as she looked at him.

XXXX

Kagura had been stalking, following the trail of blood, to the wounded woman that took Sesshoumaru. She couldn't stop thinking about her.

'_Raven hair'_

She fiddled with some twigs that were covered in red blood, trailing towards a mountain.

'_inappropriately attired'_

She continued to follow the trail, as the indents of footsteps got heavier.

'_she carried him'_

The dirt gave way to rock, And Kagura threw her feather from her hair up into the current, then jumped effortlessly onto the huge plume. Sailing up, until she found a cave etched into the wall.

"_Find him, and kill him, the travelling companion too, I don__'__t care how you do it, I don__'__t care how long it takes, just Kill them__"_Hakudoshi's words ringing through her ears.

'_could it really be her?' _Kagura thought as she hovered outside the cave, the sounds of a woman humming flowed along the breeze.

XXXX

Kagome snapped her attention towards the entrance of the cave den, slowly she stood, walking cautiously towards the opening, the wind whipping about her as she approached the opening, stinging her face and bare arms. A storm had rolled in, Kagome hated storms, hated the darkness, had the foreboding feeling that something awful was going to happen, after all, she was murdered during a violent thunder storm.

A flash of lightning lit the sky immensely, Kagome gasped, her heart stopped, her body went rigid, her eyes wide with fear. For in the flash she saw her nightmare become reality…

----

…The silhouette of a large feather floating in the sky, and a figure sitting atop it, something in its hand, a quart of a circle, it seemed to move about in the wind, the bearers hand, moving upwards sharply. Bringing a wave of blades crashing down towards me. The earth around me flying up into the air…

----

…The figure, was this woman she had fought earlier. The quart of a circle, was the fan which threw violent attacks of wind, and blades.

"_you…" _Kagome managed to say, speaking through a enclosed throat, a slip of air managed to sliver across her vocal chords, to generate this simple word.

"_do you know who I am?" _Kagura asked harshly.

Kagome was silent, still too shocked, that her nightmare was becoming reality, that one of the figures that was present during her death was this very woman, she had hissed and clawed at, to protect the Taiyoukai. Kagura noticing that the Inu Youkai was stunned into silence, lowered her plume, towards her. Kagome instinctively withdrew into the cave den slowly, as a frightened prey would retreat to protect itself.

Another Flash of lightning, and a roll of thunder boomed as Kagura entered the cave den, Kagome was still retreating backwards, attempting to get as far away as possible, not once removing her wary eyes from the woman's face.

"_who are you?" _Kagura questioned, still approaching the frightened Inu Youkai.

Kagome stepped back further, before stumbling over Sesshoumaru's foot, she landed on her on furs, lying upon her back, her eyes widened in terror, as Kagura still approached. Kagome placed her hand on the furs, trying to find something to ward this potential predator off, her hand brushed against something hard and cold, recognising the hilt of a sword, she wrapped her slim fingers around the hilt, and drew it in a flash.

"_who are you? Do you have a name?" _Kagura questioned once more, until a swords blade was within inches of her throat.

Kagome held the sword securely in her hands, she stood slowly, a rich baritone sound emitted from the sword, the blade pulsing at being touched by a unfamiliar presence. The blade turned deep purple, then black, then returned to the silver of metal. With each moment the sword seemed to pull on her soul, her eyes, flashing over. A deep blue, a black, then settling on an intense red, the twin stripes upon her cheeks changed from soft, and fine, to hard and jagged. She turned those immense red eyes on Kagura.

XXXX

Sesshoumaru stirred to his sword calling out to him, it was not Tenseiga's soft multi-tone humming, it was Tokijin's rich baritone, that pulled him out of his drugged sleep. His eyes were unfocussed, a woman stood before him, her waist length black hair, hanging loosely upon her shoulders. An inappropriate rag barely covering her backside. She stood, facing…

"_Kagura…" _he voiced, noticing the wind witch, he knew her scent. That of the wind itself, soft, light, breezy. There were many audible growls around him. He could make out the forms of wolves, or dogs. He didn't care they all smelled just as bad. He raised a clawed hand to his head, it was throbbing, his vision clouded over, until he placed that same hand where Tokijin should be.

'_my sword, where is it?' _he looked up, the woman standing before Kagura was holding Tokijin, her aura flaring in attempt to control it, but she was failing.

Kagura snapped her fan open, Kagome's head turned to the side, her crimson eyes staring deep into Kagura's. Kagome moved fluidly, Sesshoumaru watched as she became one with the sword, as though it was an extension of her arm. She swung it swiftly, catching the corner if one of Kagura's kimono sleeves, shredding it.

"_you little bitch_" Kagura hissed.

"_what are you doing here Kagura?" _Kagome spoke, her words seemed almost foreign, her soft voice seemed to possess some duality.

"_I needed to know, who are you?" _Kagura questioned, walking away from the raging Inu Youkai female. She held her fan, clicking it open swiftly.

"_Fuujinomai!" _Kagura screeched aiming her attack at the woman. Kagome leapt up into the air, somersaulting over Kagura's head, landing behind her gracefully. Before the blades crashed against the walls of the cave den. She swept her foot under Kagura, knocking her off balance, crashing to the hard floor, holding the blade of the sword, above her throat.

"_who are you?" _Kagura questioned once again

Sesshoumaru hauled himself onto his elbows, looking at the woman, holding his sword above Kagura's throat. He had to admit, whoever she was had some skill, although the wind witch was simple to disarm. It was her words that threw some realisation into him.

"_You tell Naraku…the Shikon-miko sends her regards"_

Kagome pulled her free hand back, above the hilt, preparing to thrust it into Kagura's throat.

"_you're going back to hell where you belong" _

"_Kagome, stop!" _Auraya barked. Sesshoumaru and Kagura both snapped their gazes at the Wild dog.

"_Kagome?" _Kagura voiced

'_it is her, Inuyasha's wench. She's alive? Although she's no longer a Ningen female' _Sesshoumaru thought, as he looked at her once more.

'_**she's Inu Youkai' **_His beast voiced

"_Kagome, child, do not kill her. This is not you. You are a kind hearted individual, you wouldn't spill blood. This isn't the way to find out who you are" _Auraya voiced, trying to reason with the enraged Youkai.

Kagome was battling for control, her eyes flashing over, from red to purple, back to red. She didn't have a chance with Tokijin firmly in her hand. She was untrained with such a demonic sword.

"_disarm her" _Sesshoumaru said, in a bored tone, although he wasn't bored in the least. The 'deceased Shikon miko' was indeed resurrected, and an Inu Youkai. Kagome pulled back her hand, once again. Readying to end Kagura's life.

"_disarm her now" _Sesshoumaru voiced a little sterner this time, Auraya leapt up, and sunk her teeth into Kagome's arm. Kagome shrieked out, and hissed, dropping the sword immediately. Kagura took this opportunity to make her escape. She crawled away and ran out the entrance of the cave-den, into the rain, to Hakudoshi.

Kagome held her bleeding arm, her eyes still red with Youkai rage.

"_I'm sorry child, I had no choice" _Auraya said, as Kagome backed away towards the entrance of the cave-den. She looked over the faces of the Wild dogs, and Sesshoumaru, who was now very much awake, before running out into the rain.

XXXX

**That's Chapter 2 up!**

**Hope that you enjoyed.**

**I'm going write another chapter up on the PC while I'm here. But I cannot guarantee that it'll be posted today, as I'm on call for work, if my cell rings, then I have to go. And I'll post when I return home after 3days.**

**Please review.**

**Callie-Yue**


	4. Chapter 3 Hakudoshi's preordained fate

-1**THANK-YOU'S GO TO;**

**Katey98y** - Thank you for the review

**Elemental573** - The Shikon jewel hasn't disappeared, all will be revealed soon

**Rath** - A new reader, this makes me happy, I'm happy to know your enjoying the story so far, I hope to keep it up!

**Urascoldaswater** - again thank you for the lovely review, I hope not to disappoint

**Wolflover4eva** - thank you for the lovely review, here's the next one

**Juusan'ya** - nice to see you again! Thanks for the review.

**1kenshinlover** - nice to see another new reader! Thanks for reviewing!

WITHOUT YOU GUYS, THERE WOULD BE NO STORY….

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the original characters

(I only own my Wild Dogs, Auraya, Leird, Aercoy, Shannei, and Lore)

**Chapter 3**

**Hakudoshi's preordained fate**

The rain poured in unrelenting sheets, drowning the earth, cascading down the rocks like makeshift waterfalls. A chill blew from the north, making skin tingle as fire and ice. Tears intermingled with the rain, that flowed off her face, the blood continuously flowing down her right arm, in its own red river. She sat in the rocky plateau in the rain, her raven hair plastered to her face and body, her body shivering in the cold. She felt lost, still wisps of demon rage coursing throughout her body.

Her sobs were silent, unless you looked at her trembling form you couldn't tell she was crying. Leird was standing behind her, his fur drenched in the few moments he'd stepped out of the cave-den to find Kagome.

"_Kagome…Kagome, come inside, where its warm and sheltered" _Leird tried to reason. Kagome remained in her position, holding her bloodied arm.

"_Go away" _she chided, not looking at him once. Leird stepped closer, before nuzzling his cold wet snout on her shoulder.

"_Leave me alone!" _Kagome yelled, turning to Leird, her eyes were the colour of hot flamed rubies, he stepped back. Her eyes were always so beautiful, even now when they were full of hatred and rage, they were still lovely.

"_Come inside when your ready" _Leird remarked, turning around and walking down the path to the entrance of the cave-den. He walked inside, shaking himself free of the water upon his fur. He turned his attentions to the demon Lord.

"_you…" _Leird began growling

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, staring plainly at the Wild dog, that was goading him, he was sitting in a comfortable position on the furs, staring out at the opening of the cave-den these dogs lived in.

"_this is all your doing" _Leird barked

"_Leird!" _Auraya barked at the younger pack member.

"_It's true, the moment he came here, he brought trouble to us. He brought that witch, and subjected our Kagome into a demon rage, with that evil sword of his" _Leird snapped, baring his fangs at the Inu Youkai Lord.

"_I did not come here of my own accord, she brought me here" _Sesshoumaru reminded the wild dog, shifting himself a little. His gaze left the dog, when a flash of light illuminated a figure at the entrance.

Kagome stood there listening to Leird's accusations, no-one sensed her until the lightning flashed over, and Sesshoumaru caught glimpse of her. She was supporting herself upon the heavy cold wet walls of the entrance, her eyes still ruby red, although her cheek stripes has become defined once again, she was slowly calming down. She stepped forward, breathing heavily.

"_I'm sorry" _she whispered, before falling down to the cold ground. Auraya rushed towards her, nuzzling her with her cold nose, when Kagome didn't wake, she wanted to clean her up, and warm her. She clamped her teeth on the knot of her, makeshift top, and began dragging her, along the floor.

Sesshoumaru watched as she was dragging the exhausted woman across the floor.

'_pathetic'_

'**_get up and lend some assistance'_**

'_why should I?'_

'_**because, she's unable to haul that Youkai'**_

'_not my concern'_

'_**its not going to hurt us'**_

'_nothing can harm me'_

'_**really, then how are we in this mess?'**_

'_I do not know'_

'_**look, she helped us, the least you can do is help put her in a bed'**_

'…'

Sesshoumaru slowly stood up, making his way towards the fallen Youkai female. He crouched down, placing an arm under her neck, the other under her legs, he lifted her up, holding her tightly.

'_she's surprisingly light'_ Sesshoumaru thought, turning his attention to Auraya.

"_where do you want her?" _he questioned

"_you occupy her bedding, place her on mine" _Leird snarled

Sesshoumaru walked her to her own bedding that he had been occupying, it was still warm from his own body heat, he placed her down, pulling the corners of the bedding around her, enveloping her within its warmth. Taking a perch against the wall beside her.

XXXX

Kagura returned to Hakudoshi, her soaked form dripping all over the wooden floor, and carpeted hallways. She walked past Hakudoshi's chambers, hearing voices, it was Kanna, no doubt telling him she'd failed at the task at hand. She entered her own small chambers, and removed the soaked kimono.

'_Tell Naraku the Shikon-miko sends her regards' _The woman's words bore into her soul, Kagura shivered, not from the cold either. She was alive, and her salvation. It was evident that Kagome had indeed forgotten, Kagura was assisting in Naraku's demise, not against it.

'_I will not tell Hakudoshi of her resurrection, with any luck, I can talk to her. Make her see reason, and she can bring this bastard down too, and I will finally be free'_

XXXX

"_Tell me Kanna, does this threat, Sesshoumaru, still exist?" _Hakudoshi questioned the bleak child, holding the mirror of souls and impending events. She had shown Naraku his destruction three years ago, but he didn't take heed to her warnings, and thus he was killed. Hakudoshi didn't want to follow in his 'fathers' footfalls.

"_I have seen your demise, Two white Inu Youkai, approach your castle, one larger than the other, one is the older Son of Inu-no-Taishio-Sesshoumaru, He is aided by his mate." _Kanna revealed in the mirror.

"_What, just a few days ago, you said it was only Sesshoumaru that was the threat…Now his mate is involved?" _Hakudoshi seethed

"_This is a new turn in events, Sesshoumaru's mate, Although she is not yet claimed; Together they send your soul to pits of hell. If you can stop Sesshoumaru from taking this mate, then this event will not come to pass. Instead you could take her as your own, and conquer the lands of Japan". _Kanna advised.

Hakudoshi picked up the glass vase at his table side, and threw it violently across the room.

"_where can I find this wench?"_

_XXXXX_

Kagome had been sleeping longer than usual, the sun was hours from rising in the east, Auraya silently thanked Sesshoumaru for his arrival, the woman barely got any sleep at all with her nightmares, plaguing her dreams every moment she managed to close her eyes. If Sesshoumaru hadn't arrived and sent her body into a demon rage, she wouldn't be sleeping so soundly.

"_Is there anything I can answer for you?" _Auraya spoke to the Taiyoukai, sensing that he was indeed awake, and looking at her 'daughter'.

"_Who is she?" _Sesshoumaru questioned, he had many questions, most of them wanting to find out if she was indeed the same Shikon-miko that personally escorted the Hanyou Naraku to hell three years ago.

"_Her name is Kagome" _Auraya answered

"_where did she come from?" _He asked another

"_I came across her, three years back, in the winters snow. In a clearing East of here, it was battle torn, some demon bones littered the ground, a tear in the earth itself, like Kami ripped the land in anger. And lying in one of the rips, staining the snow a perfect shade of crimson, was Kagome. I recognised her to be that of Inu Youkai, so I took her in, as one of my own. She told me that her mane was Kagome. _

"_she was feverish, every night she would awake to nightmares of those who killed her, it was never ending. I felt pity for the girl. Her soul was clearly suffering. It was all we could do to suppress whatever we could. She used to say unusual things…Shikon-no-tama, Tenseiga, Tetsuaiga, Tokijin, saimyosho, Hiraikotsu, we didn't know what to make of it all, and by the time she awoke she'd forgotten it anyway."_

Sesshoumaru looked over her still sleeping form, her long raven hair flowing over her back, her long bangs covering her eyes. She looked peaceful in a sense. Until she started to whimper in her sleep.

"_It's starting…" _Auraya offered

"_What?" _

"_the nightmares, I knew it was too good, to last for so long"_ Auraya moved towards her, awaiting her eyes to open, her scream to reach their ears.

"_If I were you, I'd cover your ears" _Auraya added, as Kagome got more and more restless. Sesshoumaru took the advice, placing his hands over his sensitive ears.

_ SCREAM _

Kagome bolted upright, her hair joining her in slow motion, showing Sesshoumaru a glorious scar upon her back. Although it was for a fleeting moment, and her hair covered it perfectly.

----

The nightmare once again, except this time it was slightly different, the figure in shadows, floating upon the wind, now had a face, now had a form, now had a name, Kagura.

----

Her piercing blue eyes captivated Sesshoumaru. He had never seen such intense eyes, only last night they were bright rubies, and this morning they were perfect azure sapphires.

'_**such amazing eyes'**_

'_indeed'_

'_**those are eyes that cannot lie'**_

'_the colours?'_

'_**her eyes are portals to her very soul'**_

'_astounding'_

'_**I want her'**_

'_what?'_

'_**I want her'**_

'…'

Kagome turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru, who was looking at her ineptly, a slight blush crept onto her cheeks, at his stare. Her eyes, shining brightly, now like a pair of soft sapphires with an amethyst ring around them.

"_your eyes are amazing" _Sesshoumaru whispered, not realising he'd said it audibly.

"_Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama" _Kagome answered. Her eyes took another twist, of realisation, the amethyst changing to a soft grey.

"_I've said that before, haven't I?" _she asked Sesshoumaru.

"_Hai, you have" _he decided that if she were to remember her past, he would not hold it from her. He was there when she died, and he would wait to see if she were to figure it out.

"_Kagome, child, you must clean up, and dress. You are in the company of a Taiyoukai." _Auraya barked. Kagome sat up, sparing another glance at Sesshoumaru, before taking to her feet, and walking to the entrance of the cave-den. There was a small mountainous spring that was around the other side of the cave-den. It was the same one she used daily, for the past three years.

XXXX

Kagura remained close by, she slipped out of the castle, before the sun rose. She wanted to catch glimpse of the resurrected Shikon-miko, and talk to her without a fight. She watched as she removed her rags of fur, and slipped into the hot water, up to her neck. She took this opportunity, to make her move. Stepping down the rocks as silently as possible, pushing her scent downwind, she appeared behind Kagome.

"_Kagome" _she said, Kagome's eyes flew open in surprise, jerking her head around to see who called her name. she drew in a deep breath, readying to scream, but Kagura had anticipated this, she threw a ball of wind at her throat, temporarily bruising her voice box. Kagome remained in the water, looking about herself, for something to warn the others of this woman's presence.

"_I'm not going to hurt you" _Kagura said, taking a seat on the rock beside the spring.

"_by now you have figured out that you know of me, that I was indeed there when you died." _Kagura paused, seeing the Deep blue of Kagome's eyes settle in a moment of understanding. Kagome nodded.

"_What I want to know is, how? How did you survive?" _Kagura questioned, the dull ache in Kagome's throat was subsiding, she had watched this wind witch. And would harness as much information as possible, of the only one she recognised, form her murderous nightmare.

----

Sesshoumaru sensed something off about the wind outside, he listened carefully, expanding his sensitive hearing to Kagome who was supposedly bathing nearby. When he heard Kagura's voice he stood, slowly walking towards to entrance of the cave.

"_Where do you think you're going?" _Leird barked

"_silence!" _Sesshoumaru barked back, cocking his head listening to Kagura speak, he stepped outside, remaining downwind, and in the shadows

----

"_I see it happen every night, I remember the thunder booming above, the rain falling upon my face, the lightning illuminating everything insight. At first, for the last three years, they've been faceless, devoid of anything. Until last night, until I saw you. _

"_you are the only one that I have recognised so far, by the plume you ride, and the wind fan you hold in your hand. I do not know what came over me last night, when I was temporarily not myself. I had this feeling, that you belonged in hell, and that you being here was wrong, tell me I am mistaken." _

Kagura took a few moments to allow everything Kagome said to sink in.

"_You are not mistaken. You took the most insidious Hanyou to hell, my master and creator. I owe you a great debt, his name was…"_

"_Stop right there Kagura!" _Sesshoumaru interrupted

"_Sesshoumaru" _Kagura whispered

"_she has a right to know" _Kagura snapped

"_She had a right to remember, not to be told" _Sesshoumaru scalded

"_You were there too, weren't you?" _Kagome asked, she stared deep into his eyes.

"_Yes, although if you have not yet figured out who I am. I will not tell you, it is your memories that must filter through. You must not be told of the events, that indeed lead, to your death. But I know, that you are Kagome, the Shikon-miko resurrected. The question is how? But that too will surely be explained in due time" _Sesshoumaru said.

"_That's the most I've ever heard you speak, usually its just… Half breed, come or Hn" _Kagome said, with that reminiscent look in her eyes once more.

"_Hn" _

"_See your doing it now" _Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the wind witch, who indeed stared openly at him.

"_I should kill you, you would likely tell your master of her resurrection" _

"_No, you have no worry there, I will not tell him. I was on your side, when you fought against Naraku…besides I heard a piece of valuable information last night. That…." _Kagura's face twisted and constricted in pain, as she collapsed to the rocky floor.

-----

"_Oh no you don't Kagura, I knew you couldn't be trusted" _Hakudoshi said, squeezing a ball of pulsing dark light in his hand, the dark object being Kagura's heart.

----

Kagura faded away from sight, her screams of anguish echoing around her. She appeared before Hakudoshi, clutching her chest, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"_Well done Kagura, you've led me to my destroyers, and the Shikon-miko is resurrected is she, without memories. This is far too easy" _Hakudoshi remarked, staring at the two Inu Youkai in Kanna's mirror.

----

"_where did she go?" _Kagome questioned

"_get out, and dry off, we're being watched" _Sesshoumaru answered, handing Kagome her furs, then turning around. Kagome stepped out of the spring, placing her furs on, covering her private flesh. She grabbed her long raven black hair, wringing it free of the water, as she walked past Sesshoumaru.

He stared at the long scar across her back, it started from her waistline, on the left, and continued up to her right shoulder, the scarred skin, glistened and held a sheen, catching the daylight.

'_the path of the wind scar'_

'_**it tore her body in half'**_

'_and yet she survived'_

'_**no, she was genetically altered, no doubt from her own miko powers'**_

'_but why did she chose an Inu Youkai?'_

'_**maybe it was a clue to herself, should she forget. Who did it'**_

'_possible'_

Kagome sensed his stares, dropping her wet hair down.

"_I didn't mean to stare, that's a large scar" _Sesshoumaru commented

"_I know" _Kagome replied "_My murderer gave it to me"_

'_Inuyasha' _Sesshoumaru thought

------------------------------------

Chapter 3 written.

Well I didn't get called to work, but I read this chapter after I had written it late last night, and I didn't like the way it reached the end of this chapter. The editor side of me came shining through. So I've done a lot of reading and editing to make this what I think better, than what was written last night.

Enough of my babbling, Hope you enjoyed, If you did or even if you didn't let me know, by pressing the little purple button labelled review.

Many thanks Callie-Yue


	5. Chapter 4 Take Her Away

-1Well thank you to the 8 reviews, for the last chapter;

**Unsigned Reviewer**

**1Kenshinlover**

**Elemental573**

**Juusan'ya**

**Ms.Puerto Rican**

**Urascoldaswater**

**Lildevil0644**

**Ms.Puerto Rican - **thanks for 2 reviews!

And onto the questions;

What's with Sesshoumaru wanting Kagome?

Kagura's not dead I hope?

Will Kagome meet Inuyasha and the others later?

Will Kagome kill Inuyasha for killing her?

Why did Inuyasha kill Kagome in the first place?

Why didn't the others stop Inuyasha from killing Kagome?

---------

And the answers;

There was a little attraction going on, nothing major.

No, Kagura's not dead, she's staying.

Yes Kagome will eventually meet each one of those, that were present when she was murdered, after all there's all those voids to fill, from her nightmares.

You'll have to wait and see, I'm not spoiling.

Again that will be revealed in a future chapter

And I'm sorry that will also be revealed in a future chapter

--------

Now the next chapter:

**Chapter 4**

**Take her away**

Sesshoumaru took the position at the side of the furs, that was Kagome's bedding. she stood in front of them, looking from him, to her bedding.

"_is there something wrong?" _Kagome questioned

"_to what are you implying?" _Sesshoumaru answered with another question

"_You are my guest, you have the bedding, I'll take your place"_

"_I can assure you this is adequate"_

"_but…fine" _Kagome gave in, taking a seat on her soft warm furs.

Auraya came over, she sat her weary hide on the cave floor, glancing at Sesshoumaru and Kagome. She needed to speak privately with the demon Lord, without her 'daughter' present, although with her sensitive hearing she knew that she would hear everything anyway.

Sesshoumaru could hear Auraya's heart beating faster, as she seemed to be thinking of a way to separate the two of them. Sesshoumaru was intrigued as to why she wanted to dismiss Kagome, although he did not show any sign of interest at all.

"_Kagome, child, would you go outside with Leird, Aercoy, Shannei and Lore, we need more bush rabbits, especially with our guest, we haven't enough" _Auraya asked, Kagome got to her feet, and stepped towards the remaining Wild Dogs.

"_No. that is not wise" _Sesshoumaru replied.

"_What's the matter pretty boy, keep your eyes off MY Kagome, she's part of our pack, not yours. You haven't the right to demand what she does and doesn't do" _Leird growled, baring his fangs at the Taiyoukai.

"_Leird!" _Kagome snapped, she turned to look at Sesshoumaru, remembering what happened with Kagura only a few moments ago.

'_he's concerned'_

'_**the great Sesshoumaru, concerned about us, that would be the day'**_

'_of course, Sesshoumaru hates Ningen females'_

'_**your not a Ningen anymore'**_

'_then let me rephrase. Sesshoumaru hates females'_

'_**I can work with that'**_

'_what…did I say, I used to be a Ningen?'_

'…'

'_did I?'_

Sesshoumaru had been watching her eyes, he knew the tell tale signs of conversing with one's inner beast, and she was doing it. The only indication was her eyes.

'_its those eyes'_

'_**they're truly wonderful'**_

'_the way they shine, they're truly intriguing'_

'_**I totally agree'**_

'_I could be lost in her eyes, to find the many thousand shades they turn, when she speaks, when she thinks, when she converses with her own self.'_

'_**when she's angry, when she's happy, when she's in love'**_

'_where did that come from?'_

'_**you're the one, who's feeling these emotions, I'm just along for the ride'**_

'_I do not feel emotions'_

'_**that is embarrassment…because I just pointed it out'**_

'_I am not'_

'_**and that is denial…'**_

'_enough…'_

'_**that is frustration…'**_

'_I'm not speaking to you'_

'_**and that's anger…I'll leave you now'**_

Sesshoumaru had been so caught up in his own musings, that Kagome and the pack dogs had left, he searched the area of the cave-den, swiftly with his eyes, until they fell upon Auraya.

"_where did she go?" _He asked

"_she left a while ago, you didn't answer her question, you seemed so deep in thought, that she just left with the others" _Auraya answered.

Silence enveloped then two for some time, Auraya sighed whole-heartedly

"_She's in danger isn't she?" _She asked finally dropping the silence

"_Yes"_

"_Who's after her?" _She asked

"_I do not know"_

"_but you have an idea?"_

'_it cannot be Naraku, for he is dead. But then Kagome is indeed alive, so could he be alive too?' _Sesshoumaru thought.

"_Sesshoumaru, would you?" _Auraya questioned

"_would I what?"_

She sighed heavily "_you weren't listening"_

"_I was deep in thought"_

"_I asked you, if you would take Kagome away from here. She is a skilled huntress, she will not be in your way. She can catch her own food, you will not need to do anything for her, that she cannot do herself." _Auraya waited for a moment, hoping that he would agree to take Kagome away from the dangers.

"_why don't you ask her yourself" _Sesshoumaru's eyes lifted to the figure in the entrance, Auraya turned swiftly, seeing her adoptive daughter standing, listening in on their conversation.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but look at her eyes, they now resembled pools of ocean water trapped in deep crevices. Threatening to overspill, as a wave of hurt crashed upon the rocks. Although what she did next threw him off, the Kagome he knew would cry, and run away, run far into the forest. But this Kagome was different, she schooled her features, drawing in a deep breath, she banished the threat of those tears spilling away down her cheeks. Walking deftly, she approached Auraya and Sesshoumaru, dropping to her knees, then bowing low, touching her forehead to her hands on the furs.

"_I will do as you wish, you have been a mother to me, and you only act in my best interests. For you to make such a plea, must mean that I am a danger to you and the pack. If Sesshoumaru-sama does not wish for me to accompany him, then I shall take my leave on my own." _

'_such bravery'_

'_**she is protecting her pack'**_

'_she would freely leave, if she were not to accompany us'_

'_**very loyal'**_

'_then there is no other option'_

"_you may join me." _Sesshoumaru said, placing a hand on Kagome's head, signifying that she may lift her head from the ground. That all bargaining had been dealt. Kagome sat upright, her eyes trained on the ground.

"_however…"_

Kagome's bright azure eyes lifted, to meet Sesshoumaru's golden ones.

"_You will need to dress appropriately, and that, is not appropriate" _Sesshoumaru said, pointing at her skanty clad attire.

"_you never did like the way I dress"_ Kagome mumbled, before realising what she said, as she placed a hand to her mouth.

"_you will likely find, many of your memories to return whilst in my company. I will not hide the truth from you. If you freely remember, then that is your business, but I will not tell you anything, that you do not already know." _

"_You never were one to lie, Sesshoumaru, that I do remember. You are a Taiyoukai of your word, bound by honour. I will not disappoint you, or your travelling companions." _Kagome said, stroking her mothers head.

"_No-one mentioned travelling companions" _Auraya added.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"_Didn't they…Oh, maybe I am mistaken" _Kagome added.

"_No, you are not mistaken." _Sesshoumaru added, standing tall and regal.

"_Let us go, before that pup, decides to protest" _Kagome looked puzzled for a moment realising he meant Leird, she muffled a giggle, before also standing.

"_Take care Auraya, and thank you. For everything" _Kagome said walking out of the entrance, into the morning's light.

"_Take care…Kagome…" _Auraya added as she disappeared, followed by Sesshoumaru.

--------------

"_I grow tired of your insolence…Where are they?" _A hand slapped hard across her cheek, the force splitting her lip in two places. She panted heavily, the wind being forced out of her a few moments ago with the kick she received to the stomach slowly returning.

"_Tell me, where I can find Kagome and Sesshoumaru!" _He grabbed her face, digging his long claw-like fingernails into her flesh, earning a series of cries and whimpers.

"_I will NOT tell you, go to hell where you belong!" _She shouted back, he grabbed her head between his hands, and crashed his skull against hers, fazing her in and out of consciousness.

"_You should know where your loyalties lie, Kagura." _He turned and left, shutting the iron gates of the dungeon cell. Her shackles clanking in the silence, echoing throughout the cold, dank place that was her prison.

"_My Lord, Hakudoshi, I have seen where she resides, a cave-den in the mountains two days travel from here at speed. She lives with a pack of wild dogs" _Kanna voiced, holding her mirror, showing the cave-den in which she spoke of.

"_Good work Kanna, I leave at first light tomorrow" _Hakudoshi grinned, looking at Kagura through the bars.

------------

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been walking West, to rejoin his pack. He silently wondered how the kappa demon was faring, after all Rin could be a hyperactive child at most times. His thoughts swiftly left those of this group, and focussed on his travelling companion who was immensely silent. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, noticing how she was scouring her eyes over the area they had ventured into. She walked like a frightened animal, taking curious and purposeful steps, mapping with her mind, the journey, in case she needed to suddenly run in the opposite direction. Sesshoumaru no longer took in the beauty of the lands around him, he believed it was a true waste of time, to marvel at the landscapes, as they would always be, the same, there was only one thing that seemed to catch his undivided attention; and that was the nineteen summer old Inu Youkai, travelling with him.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome had stopped, she was crouched down on the ground, putting something into her hands. He looked at her form, she was dancing her azure eyes over a baby bird, that had fallen out of the tree. She cocked her head, to the side, if to get a better look at it.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow _"it is dead" _

Kagome turned towards him, placing her hand over the body of the small creature. "_I know, it barely had a chance to break out of its shell, it has only just passed. Its little body is still warm" _

Sesshoumaru watched her, as she took her bottom lip into her own mouth, holding it back with her fangs, rubbing the body of the little bird with her index finger, briskly. Her eyes stayed on the form on the birdling, their azure blue, gave way to a soft lilac, and even sombre shade of pink.

'_I have seen that colour before, it used to be around everything she touched. Her arrows, her miko barrier, her very aura when she was once a human female, The Shikon-miko.' _Sesshoumaru thought.

He was snapped from his reverie when the small bird opened its eyes, and chirped, in her hand.

'_she revived it, could it be that's how she revived herself?'_

Kagome smiled, looking from the bird, to Sesshoumaru. "_what?" _she questioned, when she noticed him staring at her. He turned, and began to walk, sighing and shaking her head, she jumped into the tree, placing the birdling into the nest, before jumping back down and following Lord Sesshoumaru.

----------------------------

I hope you'll be pleased, I've posted two chapters for today instead of the one!

Callie-Yue


	6. Chapter 5 Rin and Jaken

-1**Chapter 5**

**Rin and Jaken**

**And reminiscent days past**

They had spent two days on the road to Sesshoumaru's pack, in the clearing ahead was a child, by the age of nine, she had mid-back length hair, pulled into a side horse tail, wearing a tattered orange kimono. She was picking flowers, humming a tune to herself, The Kappa demon, Jaken was leaning against A two-headed dragon Youkai, Ah-un, releasing verbal profanities, at the child. The child was the first to lift her head, smiling widely like a Cheshire cat.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru!" _she called, getting to her feet, running swiftly, until she crashed into his leg, her arms wrapping around his waist. He looked down at her, placing a hand upon her head, in a fatherly manner.

"_Rin, I have told you not to do this" _Sesshoumaru scolded

"_I'm sorry, I haven't seen you in days, Jaken-sama was so boring" _Rin exclaimed, she had been schooled into proper speaking, after the death of the Shikon-miko. Sesshoumaru could always see something of her in Rin. When she was alive, she'd always protect his ward, tell her stories, and be a companion to her. He wanted to instil a memory of Kagome, by teaching Rin to speak properly.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, how fare you milord? I was beginning to think you had left us for the after life" _Jaken voiced in his shrill manner, Sesshoumaru cast him an evil glance, for implying that he, the great Sesshoumaru would be defeated by anything below him, and EVERYTHING was below him. He kicked Jaken, as the kappa stepped closer, sending him flying into a tree.

Jaken opened his eyes, seeing a blurred vision of stars and a face, staring at him openly.

"_groan…black hair…blue eyes…fangs…" _Jaken mumbled

"_Ahh!! Stay back demon wench!" _Jaken screeched.

Kagome too yelped at his loud screeching voice, hurting her sensitive ears, placing her hands, over them in effort to muffle his annoying voice. Rin left Lord Sesshoumaru's side, and walked towards Kagome with interest in her eyes.

"_Milord you were followed, by this wench!"_ Jaken announced, grabbing his staff, from Ah-un's side. Sesshoumaru watched with interest as Kagome dropped down to one knee, to Rin's level as the child approached her. Her body language was open and caring, like it always was around Rin, and her own kitsune. Jaken was standing behind the Inu Youkai, holding his staff of heads, as rin reached out and touched Kagome's hair.

She placed a warm hand on Kagome's cheeks, running her fingers along the icy blue stripes upon her face, smiling all the while, searching for her memory of the one who possessed such an open smile, and loving nature.

"_It is you, Kagome-chan" _Rin, smiled, handing her a flower. Kagome took the flower, rolling the stem in her hand, a memory flooded to the surface, of herself, placing the flower behind the ear of this child, whilst saying…

"_Hai, a flower for a flower, Rin-chan" _Kagome said, threading the flower behind Rin's side horse tail. "_and you have grown, into a young lady" _she said, looking over rin's form. Sesshoumaru smirked at this little scene, being able to bring Rin and Kagome together once again. She allowed her eyes to settle on the twin headed dragon Youkai "_Ah-un…so where's?" _Kagome turned around swiftly, as she set her eyes on Jaken, she smiled, but Jaken swiftly connected his staff with Kagome's head, knocking her out for a moment, before Sesshoumaru had the chance to stop him.

"_What did you do that for? Lord Sesshoumaru!" _Rin cried out, as Kagome lay knocked out on the grass, in a foetal position, her hair, splayed out around her. Sesshoumaru grabbed Jaken by his throat, and constricted his hand tighter and tighter around it, cutting off his air supply.

"_Milord…cannot breathe…" _Jaken rasped out, as Sesshoumaru seeped his poison fumes into Jaken's mouth.

"_Stop, Sesshoumaru, I'm ok." _Kagome said, clutching her head. Noticing the kappa was still gurgling, she looked at the Taiyoukai who was seething. Kagome aided by Rin, go to her feet, placing a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. He turned his eyes to her, and dropped the Kappa, undignified on the ground.

----------------

The cave-den was unusually quiet without Kagome, Leird was sulking, that the Taiyoukai left with _his _Kagome, although she never was his, he just claimed her. Shannei and Lore, were milling through the days catch, calculating how much bush meat was caught, and weather or not they should start putting some by for the winters storage. Whilst Aercoy was out of guard duty outside the cave-den.

"_she had to go, she was in danger. It was my decision to send her, but she gladly accepted, and left of her own accord" _Auraya tried to console the sulking dog. But he wasn't interested in what she had to say. Auraya sighed, nuzzling him with her snout, but before she could say any words of encouragement, Aercoy was thrown into the cave-den, bloodied and dead.

Hakudoshi stood in the entryway, with an evil grin plastered on his face, he stepped inside, looking about, looking as though he was searching for something.

"_Kagome…" _Hakudoshi snickered, Shannei and Lore, flanked him on either side, together they ran and pounced in a signature Wild dog move that usually fell any larger prey. Hakudoshi saw them, pulling his twin **WakiZashi** from his waist belt, slashing Shannei and Lore into bloody ribbons, their lifeless body parts thumping to the ground.

Hakudoshi smiled evilly, wiping the trail of blood from his face, Leird stood in front of Auraya, the oldest member of the wild dog pack, she wasn't as nimble and agile as the others were. Leird, snarled baring his fangs, he took a calculated leap, his fangs and claws primed for the perfect kill, however, Hakudoshi saw no mercy. He smirked, as his aura flared, he opened his mouth and spat **FUKIBARI **These needles (about two inches long) were carried in the mouths of the ninja. This dangerous needle was spit into Leirds face by curling the tongue to form a tube shape, as Leird was temporarily blinded, Hakudoshi took his **WakiZashi, **swiping them under Leird's belly, splitting him in half. Auraya looked on the teen in fear, he had single-handed brought down her entire pack, without a scratch or even a sweet. Now he moved closer, towards the remaining pack member.

"_where are they?" _Hakudoshi questioned, his blood soaked WakiZashi, dripping onto the rocky ground.

"_gone_" Auraya admitted, thankful that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had left days ago.

"_then I don't need you_" Hakudoshi kills Auraya, the yelps and howls floating on the wind, along with the scent of fresh blood. Hakudoshi looks over the obliterated forms of the Wild Dogs, thrusting his swords into the ground, until they were embedded within, he turned and left returning to his castle. She will come to me, seeking revenge.

----------------

Meanwhile, some distance away, Sesshoumaru's pack were settling down for the night, Jaken had fetched some wood for a fire, whilst Ah-un set it alight.

Rin and Jaken sit around it, warming up. The nights were getting colder, as the winter was rolling in, Ah-un, sensing the child's chill, settled behind her, radiating his body heat, around Rin.

"_Thank you ah-un" _Rin smiled, placing her hands, palms first to the campfire.

Kagome returns from the nearby stream with some fish, each one wriggled and flopped about, trying to escape, with a swift motion of her claws, they were decapitated. Taking a claw, she tore the belly of the fish, and gutted it accordingly. Placing the large fish over the fire to cook, she left the group once more to wash her claws of the fishy entrails and smell in the stream.

Sesshoumaru sat leaning against the base of a large tree, his senses expanding the perimeter of the campsite, for any danger. But there was none around, he closed his eyes and silently listened to his group, sitting around the fire.

"_Kagome-chan, can you sing me a song. It's been so long since I last heard one" _Rin questioned, as Kagome turned the fish over.

"_maybe later, sweetheart, I don't of any at the moment that you've not already heard. I'm having to remember everything about my life very slowly." _Kagome confessed to Rin.

"_I understand, after all it's amazing that your back after what Inu…"_

"_Rin, enough. Kagome has to remember her past without being told" _Sesshoumaru scalded

"_oops sorry, nearly slipped" _Rin giggled.

Rin ate her fish, contentedly, as did Jaken and Ah-un. Kagome pulled another fish off the fire, placing it into a leaf, making a plate of somewhat, then approached Sesshoumaru with it. She took his hand into her own, placing the fish package into it.

"_I remember you once telling me, that you liked fish. So here. No arguments" _Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru, walking away so he could eat in the peace he always liked. Sesshoumaru smirked remembering when he did in fact tell her, a long time ago that he did like the taste of fish.

----------------

"_The final battle with Naraku is just around the corner, I will not sit by and watch while he wins because we're all too hungry to fight. We're stopping, to eat. For those of you demons, you can go without food, but those of us that are human, need it, or else we're useless to you. So swallow your prise for once, and let us stop_!" Kagome shouted, pointing a digit at each one of the demons and Kikyo.

A camp was set for the travellers, just near a brook. Kagome caught many fish, along with Rin and Shippo. She cleaned them and gutted them, cooking many over the fire. She handed the children a fish each first, then each member of the Inu-taichi, wrapped in a leaf makeshift plate. And then walked to Sesshoumaru's taichi, handing two to Ah-un, so one head had a fish each, one for Jaken, and one for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at the Shikon-miko with boredom, she did something no-one would ever do, she took his hand into her own, and thrust the fish into it.

"_here, no arguments" _

She said, as she walked away to the fire, to get the last fish for herself, she always saw that everyone else was served first. Inuyasha had however eaten her fish, the tail of said roasted fish hanging out of his mouth.

Kagome didn't argue, instead she sat down with Rin and Shippo in her lap, stroking their hair, as they fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, left his perch, and handed the miko the uneaten fish.

"_As much as I like fish, and you have cooked it well. You should eat it. As you pointed out, for those of us, demons, we can go without food, longer than you humans can"_

Kagome smiled at the Demon Lord, as he took Rin out of Kagome's arms carefully as not to scratch her with his long claws. She reached over and took the fish, she broke it in half.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, here, take half" _Kagome said with a smile, one arm holding his ward, the other reached down and took the half a fish offering. He lowered his head in a muted thanks, and walked back to the tree he rested upon.

-----------------------

Sesshoumaru ate the fish quietly reminiscing of that time, a small smile etched on his face, in remembrance. He looked over to the sleeping form of Rin, cuddled up to Kagome, who was stroking her hair, that same reminiscent look of stroking the child's hair, flashing across her eyes.

He didn't want to push her into remembering everything, but wanted to see how close to the surface her memories were, he left his perch, and towered above Kagome and Rin, but before he could say anything, the smell of fresh blood floated on the light breeze. He looked into Kagome's eyes, as they turned, bluish grey in realisation.

"_No" _she whimpered

----------------------------------------------------

Yay I wrote two chapters today in thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far.

Also for the reason that I have written and posted two…is that I have an extensive two day training course starting on Monday, with lots of exams, and these two chapters are written in case I don't get an opportunity to write another one in a couple of days.

So please read and Review

Callie Yue


	7. Chapter 6 Wild Dogs, Sorrow and remorse

-1 Thank-you's go to:

**urascoldaswater** (x2) Thanks for both reviews, for chapter's five and six!

**Unsigned Reviewer**. There's a little more insight to Sesshy and Kagome in this one (although not too much!!)

**Wolflover4eva** - Thankyou for the double signed review. here's the next one.

l**ildevil0644** - She's a strong one, she'll be okay!

**Inuyasha1818** - Thanks for the review

**elemental573** - (x2) Thanks for both reviews. Just a small demonstration, i'm sure more will slowly creep through. I actually really hate Kanna at this stage too! There's a little more like for like in this chappie, although not too much, just a little, lots of reflecting memories in here.

**Koori Youkai Hime** - Hello new reviewer, i'm pleased you're liking this story so far. There's gunna be lots of twists and turns in this fic! Hopefully you'll still find it as interesting as the first chapter half way through.

**Missie-Yue** - I bow, bet when you read the first story HANYOU PRIESTESS at work last year, you didn't think that i would come this far huh?? Anyways, catch you later. Although your slacking! you've not read Part 2 or 3 yet...tut tut tut! LOL.

Well the examz are over, finally. I swear the six in a row was tough! my brain became mush, and i ran out of ideas for this chapter after previously thinking of loads...After much sleep, and relaxation, the ideas came flooding back, with extras! So it's all back, And thanks for those of you that wished me luck...I passed five 100 and one 98 So Yippee!!

If you fancy feeling the memories and thoughts of this chapter, Have Westlife - You raise me up, handy, it comes towards the bottom of the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I still do not, own Inuyasha or Westlife (double BooHoo)!

**Chapter 6**

**The Wild Dogs.**

**Sorrow and remorse**

It was a cold winters morning, the ice was fresh upon the stream, the leaves crunched, and crackled under our foot padding. The ground was frozen, covered in a sheet of thick white snow, the terrain was beautiful, everything seemed different when snowed under. The rivers became icy playgrounds, in which to slide and run on. The grass appeared like needles, standing to frozen attention, and if you stepped on them, they'd break, without hurting your feet.

The magic of seeing your own breath, something that is usually unnatural, for you it take for granted, that it is there. And when Kami decides to share this wonderful experience with all of humanity, Youkai and animal in equal rights, it is not to be wasted.

The snow is the beginning of fresh life, for under the cold, death like surface new life begins, ready to jump out in the spring. Auraya, A grey Wild Inu, not Youkai, nor that of a common house dog, but a wild, untamed, dog, was the Alpha female of her secluded pack of four, scouring the terrains for that days dinner.

Her pack consisted of one other female dog, Shannei, a brown Inu, with white ears, and tail. She was the beta female, but had lost her litter of pups in the first days of the winter, her mate Lore was a black Inu with white socks, like his father, Lorie.

There were two brothers Aercoy and Leird, Aercoy was a dappled grey Inu, kin to Auraya, whereas Leird, although twin to Aercoy was dappled sandy in colour. The two males, were the so called pranksters of the pack, they enjoyed taunting humans, whilst the others were stealing food. This usually occurred when there was no other choice, and unfortunately had led to their instant leaving in the East, in the Autumn.

Luckily, Auraya being the alpha female, had found a cave-den high in the mountains, that once belonged to a lynx cat, although the scent lingered for quite some time, the cave-den became home. And soon was the focal point of the Inu's wanderings for food.

-----------

Auraya was searching the forest one sunny, but frosty morning, along with Aercoy and Leird, when she noticed an old battle ground. The earth was heavily torn, scarred from blades, trees uprooted, and twisted, contorted in unnatural mannerisms, the earth was dead, for no grass nor flowers grew, except in a solitary patch, where the snow was stained blood red.

Cautiously the three wild dogs, approached the bloody mass, of entangled flowers and sodden grass. A form lay beneath the blanket of death, shivering immensely, eyelashes were weighted down with ice, the form was naked, clutching itself, for some assurance of warmth, that it would never find.

Auraya nudged the form, slightly disturbing the snow and ice that formed upon its face, two ice blue stripes appeared from the cover, along with a pair of similarly coloured lips, the form was struggling for breath, each exhalation straining after the next. Her black hair, splayed all about her body. Her body was a whole different story, it was cut, bruised, and bleeding profusely. Leird started scratching and digging away at the bloodied snow at her back, revealing a huge gash, from her left hip, to her right shoulder. He set his chocolate eyes upon his aunt, softening his whimpers to a muffled cry.

"_I am not dead, yet" _the form whispered raspily.

Auraya and Leird exchanged glances, looking about her form once again. Aercoy joined in their short barks and whimpers, their conversation amongst themselves.

'**she understood us' **Aercoy grunted

'**only Inu and Inu Youkai can understand us' **Leird added

'**she is clearly an Inu Youkai, her understanding of our language only strengthens my previous thoughts' **Auraya, being the wisest and Alpha of the pack, made her thoughts known to her two nephews.

'**we should leave her' **Aercoy snarled, glancing over her bloodied form.

'**no, she is clearly in pain, we will take her in' **Auraya snapped, looking at her in pity. No Youkai, or demon, should be subjected to such pain and torture.

'**what? We cannot. Surely her mate must be around' **Leird remarked, looking at the sheen in Auraya's eyes, he knew that his aunt missed her mate dearly, and losing her only pup, took its toll. The way she was looking at this Inu Youkai, made him realise what she was thinking.

'**My brother is correct, if we take her. Then we bring death to our own den. You of all Inu should know how protective of mated Inu, and Inu Youkai are' **Aercoy added, noticing his twin's eyes, pleading reasoning.

'**very well we shall leave her, but if her mate does not come by tonight, then we shall take her in' **Auraya added, casting a sidelong glance at the stricken Inu Youkai on the ground, hoping that no-one did come to claim her.

'**agreed' **both males added, looking over their aunt and the Youkai.

'**Leird, you watch over her. If a demon comes looking for a meal, dispose of it' **Auraya snarled. Leird looked put out, at being left on guard duty over a dying Inu Youkai, but it meant so much to his aunt that he agreed, without question. Watching the two remaining wild Inu, leave.

Later that night, Leird was rejoined by the rest of the pack. Auraya silently cheered that no-one had come to take the Youkai away. The pack assisted placing the body of the bleeding Youkai upon Auraya's back, offering her some warmth, and a chance at life.

'**tell me child what is your name?'**

"_Ka-go-me" _she replied, trying to draw some of Auraya's body heat into her own frozen body.

------------

Life within the pack had never been better, the spring had suppressed the winter months, and Kagome had gotten stronger, her past memories lost to the snow that melted in the springs warmth. Leird and Aercoy being the packs pranksters always found a new way to trick their 'sister' into doing what they wanted, however she always had the upper hand when it came to hunting and fetching heavier food objects.

Leird and Aercoy waltzed into the cave den one fine hot afternoon, together they panted like they couldn't exhale fast enough. Kagome had been awaiting their return for some time, she had learned stalking techniques from her adoptive mother, and was putting them into practise on her unsuspecting cousins. She snuck around the perimeter of the cave den, treading silently and carefully, being careful not to make a single sound. When she was close to her two cousins she leapt at them, grabbing a head in each of her arms, pulling them into a hustle and jostle, growling in play, as they always did with her.

Auraya, Shannei and Lore were watching their play, with smirks and reminiscent thoughts, Kagome jumped out from the raunchiness of play, grabbing Shannei and Lore, pulling them in to the fray, then her adoptive mother. The pack of wild Inu and single Inu Youkai played in this manner, bonding and enjoying themselves for a long time. Not realising that the sun had long since died behind the foothills of the west.

'**enough, child. Play time is over. Time for rest' **Auraya ordered, panting, and still laughing at her 'daughters' frisky nature. The dogs and single Inu Youkai, left for their separate beddings, for a night of twisted dreams for Kagome, and good times of play, for the other Inu's.

-----------------

Kagome thought about her acceptance into the pack three years ago, with the Wild dogs, as a silent tear slipped down her face, as she stared into the eyes of Sesshoumaru. Her petite body shaking with remorse and sorrow. Sesshoumaru knelt down before her, sighing. He knew the smell of blood meant her 'adoptive family' had been slain by Hakudoshi, that he was attempting to lure her out.

Placing a strong firm hand on Kagome's shoulder her offered his silent support, he could remember when his own father had died, how angry he felt, how alone, and how sad he was. It was from then he truly locked away his feelings and his own heart. So he would never feel that way again, but only one instance it did, one event that occurred three years ago, brought it all flooding back.

-----------------

'_what is this feeling…why dies my heart ache so, knowing the half-breed murdered his miko companion'_

'_**she should not have died that way'**_

'_I should've seen her, I could've prevented it'_

'_**she was a gentle soul, she always thought of others'**_

'_Rin, the kitsune she considered her son and daughter'_

'_**The Taijia and Houshi'**_

'_brother and sister'_

'_**and us'**_

'_Enemies'_

'**_friends_'**

'_friends, this Sesshoumaru needs no human females for friends'_

'_**maybe she thought of you as more, after all she shared her meal'**_

'… … …'

'_**I am your inner beast, your companion, I know what your heart feels'**_

'_I do not think of her in such a way'_

'_**and yet your heart aches, knowing she's gone'**_

'_yes, it does'_

'_**there is no fault in loving a creature, so pure, and engaged in life. Protecting those around herself, putting those above herself, at all costs, including her life'**_

'_I closed my heart to such feelings. I refuse to allow them to run free again'_

'_**but they already are'**_

'_nonsense'_

'_**touch your claws to your face'**_

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand to his face, his cheek sodden with the trail of salty warm liquid.

'_I'm crying!'_

'_**you will not admit it, but you loved her in a delicate manner, you loved her for who she was, who she defended in absence not to defend themselves, namely us, and for who she cared for, our Rin'**_

'_Rin…She will be upset'_

'_**then give her something to believe in.'**_

'_I will teach her to be like Kagome. Caring and loving, even though I can never be. For two things near to my heart have been ripped from me. I will always protect Rin, I cannot let her go, for she is too much like Kagome.'_

_------------------------_

Sesshoumaru took Rin from Kagome's embrace. The droplets of salty years fell onto his arms, and Haori as she wept silently, her long raven hair cascading, making her face.

-----------------------

"_why do you cry?" _Sesshoumaru asked

"_why do you care?" _She replied

"_I don't, I am just curious" _He responded

"_Inuyasha, has destroyed my life. He has stopped me from ever seeing my family again. He took the Shikon shards, and gave them to Kikyo" _Kagome whimpered

"_Why would that stop you from going home?" _Sesshoumaru questioned.

"_they were my only tether to my era and this one. By taking them from me, and handing them to Kikyo, he has forced me to remain in this era, until the full jewel is created." _Kagome continued, a new wave of tears flooding down her face.

"_And I know, that once the jewel has been reconstituted, he will wish upon it, and I will remain here until I die. I will never see my family again, I will die alone, lost in the feudal era" _Kagome broke down, her sobs etching on Sesshoumaru's ice cold heart.

Sesshoumaru did the one thing that shocked Kagome, he knelt down in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder compassionately.

------------------------

Kagome lifted her eyes to Sesshoumaru, a small saddened smile on her face, at the silent compassionate gesture. Remembering this gesture from the past.

"_You always find a way to console me" _Kagome mused. Taking to her feet walking away, into the night. Sesshoumaru placed Rin, in ah-un's forearms, in a warm spot between both heads, and leaned upon a tree, following Kagome's youki making sure she didn't run off in the direction of the cave-den she'd been living in for the past three years.

She seemed to settle on the bank, which she'd caught the fish prior for their dinner, her sorrow waving into the deep night, and down the stream riding upon the backs of the fish.

----------

By morning Kagome hadn't moved from her solitary confinement, she remained there, Rin was concerned, and left to her side, despite Sesshoumaru's advice. She sat downwind watching her in silent wonder, if her friend and mother-like figure would recover from another heart break.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

Kagome waited in silence, awaiting the spirit of her deceased 'mother' and guardian for the last three years, as if she would sit beside her, and offer her comfort. In her mind, the magic worked, her youki flared throwing out an image of Auraya, her Inu mother, for all she could remember of her, she sat beside her, nuzzling her face with her snout, a pinkish glow around her frame, as Kagome's youki worked, for the purpose of saying goodbye. Auraya ran out towards the stream, appearing on the other side, almost smiling.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

'_mother' _Kagome called out, as she hauled the days kill into the cave-den, it was a wild bore, a large one, lifted onto her shoulders.

'_that's impressive, Kagome' _Auraya added, approaching her victorious daughter, on her hunting skills, by the prey she brought in.

'_you should've seen her aunt, that bore had no chance. You've taught her too well. She puts us to shame!' _Leird barked. He and his twin had been accompanying her on the hunt, and watched as she single handed brought down the entire bore, and carried it home.

--------

Kagome stood, looking out across the stream, smiling as Leird and Aercoy appeared also, the same pinkish youki dancing around them. They were prancing about, frolicking in the shallows on the other side. Kagome seemed lost in her own daydream, her own way of saying goodbye, to the only family she'd known in the last three years.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

Although she couldn't see what Kagome was doing, Rin watched silently, as she listened to Kagome, singing her heart out. Her farewells to her family. Rin's eyes clouded with tears, as the words seemed to radiate around her. Remembering when her 'father' Sesshoumaru told her that Kagome had died in the final battle with Naraku.

--------------

"_Sesshoumaru-sama!" _Rin cheered happily, as she skipped to her lord and father, she collided with his pant leg, wrapping her hands around his muscular leg. She looked around him, at the remaining fighters.

Sango was being escorted by Miroku, holding a mute, shocked kitsune. Koga, looked at the back of Sesshoumaru, and silently wandered away, without a single word. Kilala, walked slowly behind Sango, looking down as though she wouldn't purr again. Inuyasha and Kikyo standing away from the group, in the cover of the forest.

"_Where's Kagome-chan_?" Rin asked, Sesshoumaru knelt down to his daughter, looking at her in the eyes, she stared at him, chocolate brown with gold.

"_Where is she?" _Rin asked silently. Sesshoumaru looked away, and then she knew. She shook her head, her face crumpling in sorrow.

"_No, no, no, no, no!" _Rin cried. Sesshoumaru held her in his arms, stroking her hair, like he did when she had a nightmare. Except this was a nightmare that happened, when she was awake. So she knew deep down, that Kagome was gone.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be_.

-----------------

Sesshoumaru had been standing along with Jaken and Ah-un. Watching Kagome and Rin, he could see her youki, bringing the transparent forms of the deceased Wild Dogs, he was impressed at her dealings, knowing it was unsafe and unwise to return to the cave-den, she found another way of grieving and saying farewell. Rin seemed as though she were reminiscing, when he had told her Kagome died three years ago. When he couldn't save her.

"_But, what about Tenseiga, you revived me, why not Kagome-chan?" _Rin, cried into his arms, another tear slid off Sesshoumaru's cheek. It was taking all his barriers to keep from allowing more than a solitary tear from flowing. He pushed his daughter back, just enough so she could see that he did also regret her death.

"_There was no body, to resurrect" _Rin touched his cheek, removing the single tear from him. There shouldn't be tears on him, she didn't like them on him, so she wiped it off.

"_how did she die?" _Rin questioned, sadly

"_wrongly!" _Sesshoumaru added, glaring at Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"_I loved her like she was my mother" _Rin cried once again, joining in Shippo's grief. The kitsune was too shocked to cry, he sat still, mute, Rin left Sesshoumaru's embrace, and took Shippo into her arms.

Shippo looked at Rin, his eyes full of unshed tears. Through the clouded pain, he saw the eyes that his mother had.

"_Momma…" _he whispered.

"_she's gone, Shippo-chan" _Rin whispered.

"_No…you have her eyes, she lives on in you…sister" _Shippo whimpered, finally allowing his grief to break through.

"_Kitsune, would you like to remain with Rin?" _Sesshoumaru questioned the fox child. Shippo looked at the demon lord with gratitude, nodding his head.

"_then the two of you will come with me now, time to leave." _

_"I will raise you both" _Sesshoumaru added silently the last part.

--------------------

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be_.

_You raise me up... To more than I can be_.

Kagome finished her goodbyes, and turned to Sesshoumaru and the others, not realising that they had been close by. She smiled, her heart was aching, but she knew that deep down, her family had heard her. That they had, said their goodbyes in her heart.

**

* * *

Well the Westlife song, really has me going, so I thought I would encorporate it into this chapter, then I pull lots of memories into the words.**

**Was it good, bad, ok??**

**Let me know by pressing the little review button at the bottom.**

**Many thanks**

**Callie - Yue**


	8. Chapter 7 Playing one Another

-1**Thank-you's go to:**

**Koori Youkai hime - **that chapter, made me really think, it was difficult to try to amalgamate POV's and memories, without giving away too much information, but I'm glad that you found it interesting. Makes me happy!

**The painted Lady **- Thank you so much for your review, your Alert and adding to your Favourites! I'll endeavour to keep up, what I've got planned, and the storyline, will start to bring out more, buried feelings between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, which will be slow in the oncoming, but the subtle hints will be there.

**Lildevil0644 - **Hope this chapter will be just as good as the last, thanks for the review. Made me smile.

**Elemental573 **- more information about the inu-taichi will spring up in the next few chapters, so there'll be more back ground information coming up soon.

**Inuyasha1818 **- Updated :p

**Assassin of Legends **- Hello again! Nice to see a familiar reviewer. That one was a little sad, but I believe that'll be the end of sad for a while (well that kinda sad) as background information leading to and after Kagome's death will probably be posted next.

_**If anyone thought it was possible to own Inuyasha in the brief period, between postings, your sorely mistaken - I don't!**_

**Chapter 7 - **

**Playing one another**

"_Kagome-chan?_" Rin started, as Kagome walked towards her

"_Hai Rin-chan, I am alright" _Kagome assured her as she placed her hand upon her head.

Kagome approached Sesshoumaru, bowing curtly, and then stood, azure blue met soft amber.

"_I apologise for my inconvenience, I hope I did not concern you too much" _Kagome stated, as she walked pass, taking the reigns of Ah-un into her hands.

"_you insolent wench! How dare you imply that you, a mere wench, could concern my lord in any way" _Jaken proclaimed.

"_Jaken!" _Sesshoumaru snapped

"_H-Hai milord?"_

"_leave her alone" _He added, walking towards Kagome and Ah-un. They exchanged glances, for a few moments. Until Sesshoumaru was satisfied that she wouldn't run away, towards the trap which was set for her, back at the cave-den.

------------

The morning was relatively peaceful, Sesshoumaru led his group across the lands, through vast forests, and scenic wanderings, towards the western castle.

"_Rin, where are we going?" _Kagome questioned, as Rin sat happily upon Ah-un's back, humming a tune whilst, de-petalling a flower.

"_Um, this route will take us back towards the western castle" _Rin chirped, happily, glad to be returning there.

'_the western castle, never been there before'_

'_**anything of his would be magnificent'**_

'_your telling me'_

Kagome pressed on following Lord Sesshoumaru and his vassal Jaken, listening to Rin hum happily, until another sound broke her daydream.

"_oops, Lord Sesshoumaru…" _Rin pleaded, offering those huge puppy dog eyes to him. Sesshoumaru changed his path, heading away from the woodlands, and towards a narrow path. After another half an hour, they ventured into a wide clearing.

"_Arigato" _Rin chirped, as she watched him lean himself against a tree.

"_Kagome-chan, will you come with me?" _turning those big eyes to her, as she jumped free of Ah-un's back.

Kagome smiled, "_You don't have to look at me in that fashion Rin-chan, I will always come with you" _Rin squealed in delight, grabbing Kagome's hand and walking around, to the bushes.

"_These are the ones" _Rin said, as she plucked juicy red and black berries from the bushes. Kagome copied what Rin was picking, stabbing her thumb on a thorn

"_Ouch!" _Kagome yelped, retracting the thorn that was still embedded in her skin, with a miniscule pool of fresh blood collated around it. She placed her thumb into her mouth, sucking on it gently.

"_that bush has thorns" _Sesshoumaru added a little too late.

Kagome turned around and gave him a heated glare. Sesshoumaru smirked at her, as she was attempting to look all angry and serious, but with the tip of her thumb in her mouth, she looked quite comical.

"_A little late for that!" _Kagome pouted, her thumb still in her mouth. She saw him smirking.

'_He's laughing at me'_

'_**I'm not surprised, take you thumb out of your mouth!'**_

'_oh, I suppose I look ridiculous'_

'_**like a baby'**_

'_hey!'_

'_I have to admit, she looks so cute like that'_

'_**trying to be all angry and serious, really doesn't sit well, with that appendage in her mouth'**_

'_I don't think she could be angry, not without looking cute afterwards'_

'_**Sesshoumaru…who's taken over your mind?'**_

'_to what are you implying?'_

'_**you are saying 'cute'…you are thinking 'cute'…who are you and what have you done with Sesshoumaru?!'**_

'_What's your point? She is'_

Rin plucked more berries, placing then in the fold of her kimono, Kagome assisted her, now aware of the 'thorns' she carefully plucked around them. A rustle in the bushes a few yards away caught her attention, her eyes darting around the undergrowth.

"_Rin, go start a fire, you're going to have more than just berries for breakfast" _Kagome said quietly stalking off into the bushes.

"_Yay! Okay Kagome" _Rin chimed, walking carefully back to Ah-un with her kimono laden with berries. She laced them on the ground beside Ah-un, and grabbed some wooden sticks and dried leaves putting them in a pile, patting ah-un on their heads, for a spark.

Sesshoumaru watched with keen interest as Kagome stalked silently and stealthily away from camp.

_quite the little huntress_

_**Indeed**_

_Would be handy having her around, for Rin, when I'm doing all that paperwork when we finally get back to the castle._

_** groan paperwork**_

_I know, been gone so long, I bet there's piles of it_

_**Nice!**_

The bushes rustled again, and Kagome stepped out, holding three pheasants, within her claws, and a smile on her face. She placed the pheasants on the ground beside the fire, plucking one. Rin watched with curiosity, Kagome smiled, handing one of the unplucked pheasants to the child. Rin looked to Sesshoumaru, who was slightly angry at Kagome allowing her to something so unclean.

"_Its alright, it's the same at plucking flower petals, except these are feathers" _Kagome motioned the child, showing her the correct way to pull out the feathers, Rin copied her, until the pheasants were plucked bald. Rin held her pheasant to Sesshoumaru.

"_Look what I did!" _Rin beamed

"_Hn"_

Kagome whipped her neck around to stare at Sesshoumaru. She continued to slice the belly of one bird, placing it over the fire, after rubbing lots of crushed berries all over the skin.

'_I'll teach you, you cocky bastard' _Kagome thought.

The smell of wood smoked poultry, basted in berries smelled divine, Rin was licking her lips ferociously, her eyes widening at the look of the delicious breakfast she was soon to tuck into. Even Sesshoumaru was enjoying the smells dancing through his nostrils, and making him hungry, although he would never say anything.

Jaken and Ah-un were looking intently at the fire, watching the poultry cook. Kagome prodded one bird, removing it from the fire, tearing a breast off for Rin, and another for Jaken, giving the rest of the bird to Ah. She removed another, doing the same thing, removing the breasts, giving the remainder of the bird to Un. Kagome took the two pheasant breasts, and stood, walking towards Sesshoumaru with them.

"_would you like some?" _Kagome asked

"_will it kill me?" _Sesshoumaru mused, a smirk sitting lightly, as he got the desired effect, of her pout.

"_No!" _she snapped

"_well then, I'll have some"_

"_I've changed my mind, cocky bastards, like you, don't deserve any" _Kagome added, at last teaching him the lesson, she wanted.

Sesshoumaru pushed himself off the tree, he was leaning against. Jaken, Rin, Ah and Un watching with amusement, as he approached her, Kagome walking backwards slowly still holding the two pieces of meat firmly in her hands, and a smile across her face.

She turned on her heel and ran into the trees, Sesshoumaru took a step forward, turning towards Jaken.

"_watch the camp" _he ordered, before running into the trees after the fleeing woman, with his breakfast.

---------------

Kagome ran and ran, her long legs enjoying the freedom of running. She knew that Sesshoumaru was chasing her, she loved the thrill of a chase, her azure blue eyes, turning many shades of topaz, amethyst, blue and green all intermingled in her joy.

Sesshoumaru ran swiftly after her, he could see the flickers of her raven hair as it caught the sunlight, that filtered through the trees. A grin etched on his face, he enjoyed a chase as much as she clearly did, and it had been so long since he'd chased anything in this manner.

"_you might want to run faster, or I'll catch you" _Sesshoumaru called out

"_you can't catch me!" _Kagome squealed, running faster into the dense undergrowth

"_we'll see" _Sesshoumaru pushed a little more, catching up to her with ease, reaching out with a clawed hand to grab her shoulder. Kagome looked over her shoulder, seeing how close he was, and sprinted further away.

'_**she's toying with us'**_

'_two can play at that game'_

'_**she's ours!'**_

Sesshoumaru sprinted after her, until he was in the same position, running side by side, he smirked, reaching out again, grabbing Kagome's forearm.

"_Gotcha" _

"_Wanna bet Sesshy-kun" _Kagome mused, adding in a pet name, just to jerk him off a bit more. His smirk instantly faded and she knew, she'd got him. Kagome stopped running, digging her bare feet into the ground, sliding to a stop. Unfortunately so did Sesshoumaru, she wasn't counting on him, actually stopping with her.

She tried wrenching her arm free of him, but he had a vice-like grip and wouldn't let go. She opened her hand, revealing the meat she'd held so tightly to.

"_take it, you clearly won, you caught me. Here's your prize" _Kagome grinned.

Sesshoumaru looked at the meat in her hand, and pulled her closer, so her chest was against his own, what he didn't take into account was the breastplate armour, as it connected with Kagome's bare shoulder, earning a stifled yelp.

He walked her backwards, pushing her until she could walk back no further, his hand still holding her forearm tightly, his chest still pressed firmly against her own, the breastplate armour, still stabbing into her shoulder. Placing his lips close to her ear, he whispered.

"_what did you think I chased you for, that scrap of meat? Your mistaken"_

He pulled back, to see those eyes in which he cherished and adored so much, completely taken in by the swirls of topaz.

"_then what do you want?" _Kagome panted, staring into his own amber eyes, full of emotion if you looked closely enough, the brightness of them told her, he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, the flecks of sunset orange held something she couldn't figure out.

------------------------------

"_I wonder, what Sesshoumaru and Kagome are doing?" _Rin chimed, as she swayed and kicked her legs over Ah-un, humming another tune. She looked at the sky, the vast blueness that resembled Kagome's new eyes.

"_I wonder if you'll be my mummy?" _She whispered to herself

"_Did you say something?" _Jaken questioned, hearing a slight sound, but not enough to hear audible words

"_No, I was just thinking" _Rin replied, casting him one of her award winning smiles.

--------------------

"_where is she? Why hasn't she come out of hiding yet?" _Hakudoshi bellowed, he threw open his chamber door, causing it to fly off the hinges. He stomped to his dungeons to take his rage out on the one being that was shackled to the walls…Kagura.

-------------------

"_there is something I want from you, but it is not that, which is in your hand" _Sesshoumaru said, as he brought her hand up, shaking the meat from it, leaving behind the sticky berry coating. Kagome watched as he lifted her land to his lips, slowly and sensually licking and kissing it clean, his eyes never leaving hers, watching the colourful display.

The green topaz faded away, along with the soft, almost white amethyst, the soft topaz blue turned to sparkling azure, like the sun upon the ocean, until that green underlay returned.

When her hand was clean of all sticky berries, Sesshoumaru pushed her hand away gently to the side. He looked intensely into her eyes and smirked.

"_Not bad, maybe I'll have a use for you in the kitchens in my castle" _He added

"_You arrogant, Son of a Dog!" _Kagome seethed, she had been played, her eyes, became hard deep blue sapphires.

'_pissed her off'_

_**That was too easy**_

_And I enjoyed it_

Sesshoumaru pulled himself off a now pissed off Inu Youkai, she crossed her arms, and humphed, turning her head away from him. He smiled, genuinely proud of his accomplishments, until he noticed the redness and bruising on her shoulder where, his armour had been. He reached a hand out to touch it.

"_Don't touch me!" _Kagome growled

"_We will be passing through a small village by tonight, there you will get some proper clothes. You move far too freely in this, inappropriate garment" _Sesshoumaru mused.

"_That's so I can get away from you" _Kagome pushed herself away from the base of the large tree she had been forced against, and walked away, returning to the campsite.

----------------------------------

I'm actually quite pleased with this chapter, tell me what you think,

change anything?

Any questions need answering?

The only way to tell me is to press the little button….Review, review, review!

Laters

Callie-Yue


	9. Chapter 8 Story of the past, returns

-1**Thank you's go to:**

**The painted Lady - **That is the sweetest review I've had! I love Sess x Kag pairings, but wanted to try something different to the traditional way they usually get together. He he, is can chase me that way any day!

**Unsigned reviewer - **Please sign in, so I know who I'm thanking. But thanks all the same, its coming…soon.

**Koori Youkai Hime **- I loved the chase chapter 2! It was one of my favourite so far to write.

**Shin Wal-New Moon- **Hello new reviewer, Don't worry I feel bad for Kagura always being depicted the bad demon in fics, in mine she's not one to betray Kagome

**Kibafan291 **- Hello again, thanks for the review

_Well I had this thought racing through my head, for background information. I hope its not too boring, I tried to make it as interesting as possible. But you know what background stuff can be like….please go easy on me….If its really bad, let me know. I can always retract and resubmit…………Arigato!_

**Chapter 8**

**Keade baba, Story of the past**

**The past appears**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru emerged from the trees and brushes, returning to the campsite to, Rin, Jaken and Ah-un. Kagome looked angry, her right shoulder bruised, she walked silently to Ah-un, taking their reigns awaiting Rin to climb on the dragon Youkai's back. Jaken looked at the pissed off Inu Youkai, knowing that his liege had instilled some discipline, by the bruise on her body.

Sesshoumaru took the lead, walking tin the direction,. They had veered off from this morning, Jaken followed close by, with Kagome, Rin and Ah-un at the rear. Kagome was subconsciously rubbing her bruised shoulder, it was aching immensely.

"_Kagome, are you alright?" _Rin questioned worriedly

"_Hai"_

"_You and Sesshoumaru-sama were gone so long, and you came back angry and hurt, did he hurt you?" _

"_No"_

Rin breathed a sigh of relief, thinking Sesshoumaru-sama would intentionally harm Kagome-chan, of course he wouldn't.

Despite the females, and Ah-un's distance, Sesshoumaru could still their conversation with ease. Or rather Rin's questioning, and Kagome's mono answering.

"_You and Sesshoumaru-sama were gone so long, and you came back angry and hurt, did he hurt you?" _

Sesshoumaru knew he'd hurt her with his armour, and yet he continued to press into her, so he could get his satisfaction, of pissing her off.

"_No" _Sesshoumaru was intrigued as to why she lied, about him hurting her. But was satisfied, that she had lied, to protect Rin from the truth, he would apologise for his behaviour later, when they arrived at the village.

-----------------

It has been many a year since the demise of Naraku, Youkai and human alike seem to be conservative towards each other, neither starting quarrels, they seemed to live together knowing the other was there, but not picking fights. Our small humble village grew four times larger this year alone, on top of the double number of people last year. Many flocking to our village erecting homes, and starting their trades just to live in The Shikon Village.

Many village folk from all over the country came to the Shikon Village formerly known as Edo, just to hear the tale of The Shikon-no-tama, Naraku and The Shikon-miko that personally took the deceitful Hanyou to hell, in a cruel twist of fate.

--

Today was another such day, travellers came in the morning, Kimiko, my apprentice appeared in the doorway of my hut. She was my eyes, for these last two years as I aged a grand age of sixty-three, I lost my sight completely. I was escorted to the empty grave of Kagome, where I prayed. It was at the end of my prayer, that a single tear slipped down my cheek, landing on the grave of the Shikon-miko, that Kimiko appeared. I always thought that Kagome heard my prayer, and that she sent Kimiko to me, I refused to believe anything else.

"_Keade-sama, more travellers have arrived. They wish to hear of the Shikon-miko and Naraku_" Kimiko guided my old aching body to a stool near the fire, after a few moments, she ushered everyone into my home, handing me a cup of hot tea.

------------

"_The story begins Fifty-Seven years ago, my sister Kikyo was chosen to protect and purify the Shikon-no-tama. It was a burden in many ways, demons and evil humans sought the power of the jewel, to make their own petty desires a reality._

_One morning whilst my sister and I were on our rounds, purifying demons around neighbouring villages, we encountered Tsubaki, a dark priestess. She placed a curse upon my sister, that if she were to fall in love, she would die. The curse played out, Kikyo fell in love with Inuyasha, a Hanyou._

_At first he only wanted the Shikon-no-tama, to become a full demon, but his affections for my sister grew, and eventually they became inseparable. An evil man named Onigumo who's evil and twisted heart yearned for Kikyo, played a part in this curse. He sold his soul to countless demons, and was reborn Naraku._

_Naraku knew of Kikyo's intentions, she had decided to wish upon the Shikon-no-tama, for Inuyasha to become a full human, forcing it to be forever purified, and cease to exist. Naraku had other plans, for if he couldn't have Kikyo, no-one could. He disguised himself as Inuyasha, and betraying Kikyo's trust, he attacked her, causing a grave injury that she was walking on the precipice of live and death. _

_Naraku fought to strengthen the tarnished jewel by betraying Inuyasha as Kikyo. In the end, Kikyo managed to bring her dying body to the village, and shoot a sacred arrow of sealing at Inuyasha, Piercing his heart to the God tree. Her dying wish was to be burned, along with the Shikon-no-tama, to take it the afterlife with her."_

--------------------------

Kimiko gave Keade another cup of steaming hot tea, while she paused, allowing the beginning of the tale to begin.

XXXX

Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Rin, Jaken and Ah-un stood on the foothills of the village looking down, it had grown immeasurably. The first time Sesshoumaru had laid eyes on this village, it was only seven small houses, and a handful of humans, now there were twenty houses and many humans and demons walking around the village, buying, selling, trading.

--------------------------

"_Fifty years after the death of my sister, a young woman appeared, in exactly the same spot where Kikyo took her last breath. She resembled my dead sister in so many ways, it was eerie. It was indeed my sister reincarnated, within her body was the Shikon-no-tama._

_Many events happened in those three days, within hours of her arrival she re awoke Inuyasha, and released the binding spell upon his body. She was a kind soul, always looking to help others, putting herself last, and strangers foremost. _

_A child was kidnapped by a crow demon, Kagome made every effort to save the child, and killed the crow demon. The only consequence was the Shikon-no-tama in which it had swallowed was shattered into hundreds of pieces. _

_Kagome the new Shikon-miko made it her duty to collect the shards of the Shikon jewel, to reform them into the whole jewel once again. My sister Kikyo's gravesite was robbed by a demon. Her bones and ashes were stolen, creating a counterfeit body, it had the exact image of Kikyo but was soulless. Urasue the demon, kidnapped Kagome, and extracted her soul, placing it into Kikyo once again._

_Kagome and Kikyo shared the same soul, Kagome managed to recall her own soul back into her own body, however Kikyo always kept a small fragment. Thus Kikyo and Kagome were connected on a different level. Kikyo had attempted many times to retrieve her full soul from Kagome, but Kagome would always fight her off._

_On Kagome's eighteenth birthday, The Inu-taichi had finally found Naraku, the Inu-taichi now consisted of Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West and his taichi accompanied the Inu-taichi, his consisted of a human child, that he adopted, Rin, A two headed dragon Youkai and a Kappa demon."_

-----------------------------

Sesshoumaru lead his group through the village, heading towards the stalls of fine silks, that a Youkai owned. All the villagers of the town, all knew who he was, he was the first and only demon that was permitted into the village of Edo three years ago, accompanied by his ward, his vassal and twin headed Dragon Youkai.

They all bowed in respect at the Taiyoukai, and stared at his newest companion in awe. She was a beautiful demoness, however her attire was unbefitting of a travelling companion of the Taiyoukai.

"_Konbawa Sesshoumaru-sama, how may I be of service?" _the Neko Youkai questioned, holding up fine silks.

Sesshoumaru gestured to Kagome, who was standing in silence, listening intently to an old woman's voice telling a story. The Neko Youkai approached Kagome, looking at her intently. He then approached his stall, pulling out a fine red silk roll.

"_No, that colour is not befitting of her" _Sesshoumaru commented. Pointing instead to the icy blue roll of silk.

"_that silk will compliment her better" _He remarked. The Neko Youkai took the roll of silk to a tailor around the corner. He appeared a little while later.

"_it shall be ready in a few hours milord" _The Neko Youkai commented.

Sesshoumaru turned around to Kagome, but she wasn't there any longer, he just caught a glimpse of her, walking towards old Keade's home.

-----------------------

"_Kagome met her end in a betrayal, the one who she shared a soul with, and the other who shared her heart were ultimately the ones who killed her. Akago the baby which encased Naraku's and Hakudoshi's evil heart was placed into Kagome's arms. The baby, held onto her soul, refusing to release her. How the baby got there, I haven't been told. But I can imagine it had something to do with my sister._

_My sister manipulated her Hanyou lover, and forced him to release his attack upon her. Kagome never stood a chance, although her body was controlled by the baby, her mind still belonged to herself. She saw her death approaching_."

-----------------------

Kagome stood at the door, of the old woman's hut, her heart aching. Her memories replaying in her mind.

_Directly in front of me was a figure in thick long shapeless Haori and Hakama, small triangular shapes atop its head, it held a huge sword bigger than the being itself, aiming it directly towards me. Another figure behind, dressed in some sort of garb that seemed familiar yet foreign, with no wash of colour it was difficult to ascertain its significance, it was its movement, towards the sword wielding one;_

"_do it, Kill them, free me" A woman's voice filled my ears, my heart beat fast and thumped against my ribcage, fear washed over me as I held an object in my arms, small, a dull weight, wrapped in blankets, almost like…_

"_do it, Kill them, free me" The voice repeated_

_A baby, a baby was in my arms, I saw a flash of golden light come racing towards me, I felt my breath hitch, tears stinging my eyes, my grip upon the baby tightened, as a tear slipped down my cheek I screamed, turning my back, as the light consumed my body._

A strong hand was placed on Kagome's arm, snapping her out of her thoughts, she turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru. His eyes were full of sympathy, he didn't want her to find out this way.

---------------------

"_After Kagome's death, nothing would ever be the same again, the young kit, went along with Sesshoumaru-sama, the demon standing in the doorway of my home right now. Hello Sesshoumaru-sama, it's been too long_."

Everyone in Keade's home turned swiftly, to stare at the Demon Lord, who was present at Kagome's death.

"_Keade-baba," _Kagome voiced.

"_who…who is that? Rin?" _Keade called out the female voice with Sesshoumaru

"_Everyone, leave now!" _Sesshoumaru growled, causing all the humans in the hut to rush out quickly.

"_Why did you do that Sesshoumaru?" _Keade questioned.

"_Keade" _Kagome whispered once again, her lip trembling, tears fighting to break free. She rushed forward taking Keade into her embrace.

"_Ye are not Rin" _Keade announced. Wrapping her arms around the young woman, her rough calloused hands, ran across the soft, shiny scar upon her back, her hands tracing it.

"_No, Keade, it's me…Kagome" _He cried into her embrace

"_Kagome? It cannot be, she died…Sesshoumaru?" _Keade called out to the demon Lord who was still close by.

"_Hai Keade, it is her. It is Kagome" _Sesshoumaru informed the old miko.

"_How can this be?" _Keade questioned, stroking the woman's hair, lovingly.

------------------------------

"_Hakudoshi, if you have not found her in the cave-den then she has left it. She will not return. She is smarter than you think. She will be your death, and I will be there to rejoice with her_!" Kagura snapped, telling herself that she would live as long as it takes, just to see her freedom, even if it meant she died a minute afterwards

"_what's the matter, Kanna useless to you, can't even find a single Inu Youkai?" _Kagura laughed, the split in her lip opening up once again, but he pain was worth it.

"_You forget Kagura, I still have my ways…Isn't that right…Kikyo?" _Kikyo appeared out of the shadows, a smug grin upon her pale face.

"_I can find her, if I know my reincarnation, she's at the village with Keade, after all if she's regaining her memories, that would be the first place she'd go to." _Kikyo added, sickened that her reincarnation was still in the world of the living.

------------------------------


	10. Chapter 9 Taijia and Houshi

-1Oh wow thank you guys so much for your heart warming replies, I was a little worried about the previous chapter, but you all have been fantastic. So reverent bow, and hugs to all of you!!

**This is a long chapter, you might want a cup of tea, at the side, and a biscuit LOL.**

**Thank you's go to;**

**Koori Youkai Hime - **Sesshy felt bad, but, he's a gentleman at heart. Thought approaching from Keade's angle would be something different, and I'm so glad you liked it!! She still doesn't know everything yet, there's a little more explanation in here. She still doesn't know about Kikyo and Inuyasha.

**ChickOfTheDarkMoon - **Thanks for the lovely review

**Lildevil0644** - Thank you

**Elemental573 **- So happy you liked

**Elemental573 **- Yep Kikyo is a bad bitch!!

**Birning Ice **- A very sweet review, thank you!!

**Urascoldaswater - **No worries, thanks for taking the time to review **Urascoldaswater - **I know I hate Kikyo too!! Kikyo and Kanna need to seriously go jump into a hole, that I can get some hot treacle and cook em!

**Urascoldaswater - **3x reviews Lol thank you!! GET WELL SOON!!!!

**Ms.Puerto Rican **- Hehe, loved the twisted plot, YAY! thank you for the review.

**Inuyasha1818** - Thanks, updated!

**Unsigned reviewer **- you've got the plot figured out! Well done you!! Updated

**Juusan'ya - **nice to see you again. Thanks for the review!

I'm so pleased to see so many were shocked to see Kikyo, and how much you've all expressed your disliking! Don't worry she'll get her just rewards!

Please read the note at the bottom of the chapter, when your done. Many thanks to all of you!! Without further ado, here's the next chapter…………

**Chapter 9**

**The demon exterminator and monk**

"_please sit" _Keade motioned to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Kimiko gathered more steaming hot tea, and handed the two Inu Youkai a cup each.

"_I don't know what I can tell you, as far as I was aware, I was born three years ago. I had no past memories, no past anything. All I knew was my name, and that my name was Kagome. I was found by a pack of wild dogs, they took me in, nursed me back to health, and I lived with them." _Kagome confessed to Keade, who wanted to find out as much information as possible.

"_And ye sought me out?" _Keade questioned

"_No, I didn't. until I laid my eyes on you, I did not know who you were. I heard your voice, something familiar about it intrigued me, that I had to find the owner" _Kagome shifted uncomfortably, holding her hot tea, looking deeply into the pale green liquid.

"_I was the one that sought you out Keade-sama. Kagome has been plagued with past memories in the form of nightmares. And the only nightmare that replays is the one of her death. I thought of breaking that cycle, if there was another way of remembering others, that weren't present at that time. We were on the return to my castle, and your village is along the path, I needed to see for myself, if she could remember anyone else, and she can" _Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Kagome who was lost in deep thought staring into her cup.

------------------

"_Please we need your help" _Sai pleaded, as she and her twin appeared to Kagome, in a flash of light, whilst she was sitting alone.

"_Come with us, you're the only one that can help her_" Cho added, walking away slowly

"_Hold on let me tell….." _Kagome answered, wanting to tell her companions that she was leaving for a moment.

"_There's no time, please she's dying_." Sai remarked, pleading her with her eyes

"_Okay_" Kagome walked towards the two twin Shikigami.

The two girls turned into little glowing balls of light, flying up, Kagome followed, running as fast as she could, ducking tree branches, thorny shrubs scratching at her legs.

Within minutes, Kagome caught up to the two girls. They stood before the base of a waterfall, holding an urn, filled with graveyard soil, pouring it in to the water.

"_All you have to do is touch her_" Cho pointed to figure in the depths, dressed in a miko garb, her raven black hair floating all around her body, looking deathly pale. A deep purple mist seeping out of her wound, on her left shoulder.

"_Poor thing….is that…." _

---------------------

"_Kagome?" _Sesshoumaru interrupted her thoughts, Kagome blinked repeatedly, placing her cup on the table, before rubbing her face with her hands.

"_I need to go for a walk" _Kagome stood quickly, running an anxious hand over her face and, through her hair. Sesshoumaru stood placing a hand upon her shoulder. Kagome looked at him, pain and nervousness shining in her eyes.

"_If you don't mind I want to be alone" _Kagome's voiced trembled, as if some sudden realisation had come to her, and frightened her.

"_If you do not return within the hour, I am coming after you" _Sesshoumaru said, watching her leave slowly for the door, she turned a side long glance to him, nodding acceptance, before running out of Keade's hut.

" _Is she alright?" _Keade questioned, worriedly

"_The memories are coming too fast, I fear I have caused greater harm , by bringing her here. She is still fragile of the mind, and heart as of late." _Sesshoumaru replied, drinking his tea.

--------------------

Kagome ran into the forest, her mind screaming at her, that she should know where she was. Of the well that was covered over by a small well house. Tears slid down her face as she continued to run. She stopped before the ancient god tree. Her eyes taking the area, she knew it, but couldn't remember it. Everything about this village screamed at her, that she knew where she was, but the memories were locked away, threatening never to me released. That it would hurt her too much, if she remembered everything all at once, but somewhere deep inside, they were forcing themselves to the surface, spilling over one another. As though this village was the focal point of all those hidden memories.

Kagome approached the God tree, stepping up upon a branch, running her hand along the dead bark, with the small hole near the top of the bare trunk. She placed her head upon the bark, and allowed the tears to flow freely.

"_Why do I know this tree? Why am I compelled to be here? I'm so lost, and confused…Why?"_

---------------------

"_Miroku do we have to come to Keade's village? You know how much I detest walking through __**his**__ forest" _Sango motioned, her face twisted with hatred, of thinking of him.

"_My dear Sango, we promised lady Keade, that we would return, after the birth of our child, and she would bless her, over the grave of your sister. So Kagome could look down and protect the little one, like she does our son" _Miroku added, placing a comforting arm around his wife.

"_I miss her so much Miroku, sometimes I feel that she's still here" _Sango cried, holding her daughter tightly in her arms.

"_I know Sango, so do I." _Miroku looked into the trees seeing a woman, leaning against the God tree, running her hand across the trunk, of where Inuyasha used to be pinned to, fifty-six years ago.

"_wait here" _Miroku placed Sango close by, but out of harms way, as he approached the woman, with her back to him.

**Miroku POV**

I do not know why anyone would want to be so close to Inuyasha's tree, but I had to find out. If she's lost, then I will take her to the village. No-one should be this close to him, but wait, two blue stripes upon her wrist, two on her ankles. She's bare foot, claws on her hands. She's not wearing much of anything, that's disgraceful.

But she's crying, she deeply saddened by something. I know she's a demon, for only demon's have markings like that, judging her attire, I'd think she were Ookami. The breeze picked up, blowing her raven hair away from her back, that's when I saw it. That scar, from her left hip to her right shoulder.

**End POV**

Sango had seen it too, she left her two children with Kilala, then joined standing beside Miroku. She always kept her Hiraikotsu close by, and as usual it was strapped to her back, Sango refused to walk through his forest without a weapon, when she was with her family.

"_why? Why? Why?" _Kagome yelled, between sobs, throwing her hands against the tree.

---------------------------

"_So ye are saying that Kagome is being targeted, that someone is still after her?" _Keade remarked, sipping on her tea subconsciously.

"_her adoptive family were murdered a few days ago, Kagura was supposed to relay information back to her new master, however she refused. She knew it was Kagome, and yet, she was willing to disobey in order to keep him or her from finding out that she was resurrected". _Sesshoumaru continued.

"_I see, and you are protecting her" _Keade remarked, a soft smirk upon her face

"_I do not want to see her hurt, when she cannot readily remember who it was she died along with, and who was the one who killed her in the first place. She is confused, lost within her own mind. She seeks answers that she cannot find fast enough, it is tearing her up inside" _Sesshoumaru's attentions cast our to the forest.

"_what is wrong?" _Keade questioned

"_I will return soon" _Keade heard him leave, and continued to sip silently on her green tea, thinking to herself, as to who could be after the resurrected Shikon-miko.

------------------------

"_miss, please, turn around. Are you lost?" _Miroku asked, taking another cautious step forward towards the distressed woman.

"_in more ways than one" _she replied

"_there is a village not far from here, we can take you there" _Sango added following Miroku's lead, and approaching the woman.

"_Please leave me alone, all of you" _Kagome called out, turning her gaze to the trees, where she knew Sesshoumaru was standing.

Sesshoumaru appeared out of the trees, approaching Kagome. Placing a hand on her shoulder, pulling her close to him. She placed her head on his chest and cried, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He in turn wrapped his around her, holding her.

"_Its alright, we'll leave. I was wrong to bring you here." _

"_there's just too much, everything's screaming at me, and I can't drown it out. I feel like my hearts about to explode, with something that happened here long ago. Something I watched between two people, one of which I feel like I had feelings for, and the other hated me with all our combined soul" _Kagome cried, Sesshoumaru holding her tighter to him.

"_combined soul?" _Sango voiced stepping closer.

"_I wouldn't recommend it Taijia" _Sango stared at him puzzled.

"_Taijia? Ever since that day three years ago, you always called me by name. why would today be any different?" _Sango questioned the Demon Lord.

"_he's trying to protect me…I cannot take anymore…" _Kagome answered

"_And why would you need protection from Sesshoumaru?" _Miroku questioned

"_because my heart cannot take anymore…Miroku"_

Sango's and Miroku's mouths dropped, Sango released her huge weapon, the dull bone dropping heavily to the ground, as she approached the woman in Sesshoumaru's arms quickly, tears in her eyes. Sesshoumaru released her just enough to look at the Houshi and Taijia.

"_Kagome? Is that really you?" _Sango whispered, a hand over her heart.

"_Sango" _Kagome whispered back, with a nod, and more tears, falling into Sesshoumaru's Haori. Sesshoumaru released Kagome more, she seemed to want to remember the Houshi and Taijia, they had spent three years in each other's company. Sharing many happy adventures, always relying in each other. They were family to Kagome, and Sesshoumaru knew that they were no threat, to her heart.

Kagome snapped her attention back to Sesshoumaru after feeling the warmth pull away, although he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"_Enough of this, I hate to see you cry" _Kagome smiled and chuckled lightly

"_that's more like it". _Sesshoumaru pulled away completely and looked at the Youkai before him.

'_so delicate'_

'_**hold her again'**_

'_she has stopped hurting, for now'_

'_**I liked to hold her'**_

'_as did I'_

'_**she fit nicely in our arms'**_

'_and she will again, I'm sure.'_

'_**the kit?'**_

'_more than likely, she will remember a kitsune, not what she will see, when she meets him again in the palace'_

'_**we'll always be there for her…right?'**_

'_always'_

"_Sesshoumaru, you removed your armour" _Kagome commented, staring at the spot where it should've been.

"_Hai, I hurt you with it before. It would not do us well to dwell in this forest any longer. Let us leave" _Sesshoumaru commented staring at the forest of his half brother.

"_Are you both coming?" _Kagome asked, following Sesshoumaru

"_Hai, Kohaku…kilala, you can come out now" _Kilala appeared out of the bushes in her full demon fire neko form, with a three year old boy sitting on her back, while he was holding on to a baby girl. Kagome left Sesshoumaru's side, towards Kilala.

"_I remember you, kilala". _Kagome smiled, patting the head of the demon cat, between her ears, where she always petted her. Her eyes turned to the children.

"_Kohaku, in memory of your brother?" _Kagome questioned slowly as if remembering more. Sango and Miroku nodded, holding one another. Kagome took the baby out of the boys arms, and cradled her in her own, smiling.

'_now that's a sight'_

'_**she would make a beautiful mother'**_

'_one day'_

'_**I want her!'**_

'_so do I, but she's on the path of finding out who she is. I will not take her from that path, not until she's ready'_

'_**but you can offer her so much comfort, as her mate'**_

'_true, but the decision will always be hers, and hers alone'_

Kagome walked towards Sango and Miroku with their baby in her arms, she handed her gently to Sango, smiling all the while.

"_you always were a kind soul, when it came to children" _Miroku chirped, as he looked at Kagome, who was beaming as though the infant were her own.

"_she's beautiful, what's she called?" _Kagome asked, Sango and Miroku looked at one another.

"_We were going to name her Kagome, after you". _Sango blushed.

Kagome took her place by Sesshoumaru's side once again, and followed him back down the beaten path towards Keade's village.

--------------------

"_I have to say Kagome, your choice in attire, seems to diminish more and more over the years…..not that I'm one to complain_" Miroku added, earning a glare from Sango. Kagome giggled.

"_I've missed that, and you guys, my memories of you both are returning slowly, all those glares, and you at one time Miroku, were such lecherous monk!" _Kagome giggled more, Sesshoumaru glared at the Houshi.

"_What?" _He growled, only audible enough for Kagome to hear, which made her smile even more, shaking her head.

'_That's it, definitely changing her attire this instant!'_

'_**he touched her?'**_

'_Do not remind me, I will have to ask her how many times later'_

_** growl he touched what was ours!**_

"_milord, there you are, here is the kimono you asked for" _the neko demon handed Sesshoumaru a package, bowed and left.

"_Kimono?" _Kagome questioned.

"_for you, come in to Keade's, and put it on" _Sesshoumaru lead the group to Keade's home, to where he left his armour on the floor, on the pillow that was originally Kagome's seat, before she left. Rin was playing with kimiko around the hut, and Jaken was sitting quietly, drinking tea with old Keade.

"_Do my ears deceive me, Sango…Miroku, it is good to have you return" _Keade voiced, standing from her position. Sango and Miroku hugged the old miko tightly in welcome. Sesshoumaru sat down once again, replacing his armour, Miroku sat opposite him, and Keade remained at the head of the table.

Sango sat down beside Miroku, whilst Kagome went behind the screen to put the kimono on. There was a lot of shuffling, going on behind the screen, that had Sesshoumaru's keen interest. Sango smiled, after a nudge from Keade, she stood from her pillow and went around the screen to help her sister.

A few more minutes of the two girls giggling about wearing something backwards and inside out, Sango reappeared looking a little flustered, but grinning all the same. She sat down next to Miroku once again, taking her tea in her hand

'_I'm going to enjoy this, Sesshoumaru's not got a clue. And I'll be one of the first to see him shocked!'_

Sango sipped her tea, a silent indication to Kagome who emerged from the screen. Sesshoumaru placed his cup down on the table along with Miroku, whilst Sango smiled from behind the rim of hers. Sesshoumaru's eyes were sweeping over Kagome, taking in every detail, his mouth slightly agape. Sango couldn't hold in a giggle, at seeing the usually stoic demon lord, shocked.

_Wow_

_**She's gorgeous!**_

_She always was_

_**In that scanty piece of cloth, left nothing to the imagination, anyone could look at her, and see everything.**_

_She looks amazing!_

_**Like a lady of the demon court.**_

Sesshoumaru realised he dropped his usually non expressive mask, and tried to pull it back up, but was unsuccessful. He stood as Kagome approached.

She was in the icy blue silk that Sesshoumaru had decided upon during the morning. The under kimono was white, embroidered intricately with deep blue crescent moons. The top layer of the kimono was embroidered with sakura blossoms in the softest pink on the left sleeve, the sakura tree on the right, embroidered in black. With the symbol of yin and yang on its base, standing on her right thigh, was the image of The Great Western Inu Youkai, with red eyes, maroon stripes upon his cheeks, green claws, and a purple crescent moon adorning his forehead. It wasn't a full length kimono, but stopped below her knees. The split went mid thigh, but the under kimono was whole underneath. No flesh could be seen, she had pulled her long raven hair to the side, allowing it to hang down her left front.

'_the tailor has done well, I greatly approve'_

'_**I like his detailing of us standing in full form on her right thigh'**_

'_the colour truly suits her well, brings out the blue in her eyes'_

'_**with that detail, anyone wouldn't dare challenge us for possession'**_

Sesshoumaru smirked as she took her seat beside him, attempting to be lady like, with her hands folded in her lap, nibbling on her lower lip with slight nervousness. He took his seat once again, although unable to remove his eyes from her.

"_Kagome-chan you look so pretty!" _Rin squealed with delight, looking at Kagome's kimono closely.

"_Arigato Rin-chan" _Kagome replied.

'_I cannot believe the beauty of this kimono'_

_**Although you do realise, with his image on it, means he wants you**_

'_What? Why would he want me?'_

_**I'm only telling you like it is. It's a males way of saying will you be mine.**_

'_really?'_

_**And with you wearing such a kimono, usually means yes…**_

_I don't believe you_

_**Ask him then, he tells no lies.**_

_I don't case even if it does mean that._

_**You don't?**_

_No, because I like him._

Kagome smiled sliding her azure eyes to Sesshoumaru, as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

'_I really do like him'_

_--------------------------------------_

**Thought I'd end this chapter on a sweet note ;D**

**This is it for six days! Unfortunately, I have to go to work. And I won't be home from work for six days, please don't flame me. I wrote this chapter extra long too, because of this reason!**


	11. Chapter 10 Inuyoukai and the undead miko

-1**Wow, I'm so sorry about the delay, I am absolutely shattered, through 3 time zones in three different countries in six days! But like I promised, here's the next chapter!!!**

**Thank you's go to: **

**Ms.Puerto Rican **- Here's a little taster, the fun part comes in the next chapter.

**Inuyasha1818 - **thanks

**Juusan'ya **

**Urascoldaswater - **I loved that, yes please, boil some water!

**Elemental 573 - **Aww thanks so much!! Shippo comes soon!

**Iiebreknit **

**Lildevil0644**

**Shin Wal-New moon- **'first comes luv, then comes marriage, then comes Sesshy and a baby carriage!!! LOL so funny!

**00ILoveNaruto00 - **Thanks for the review! I'm back and updated!

**Slytherins pimp - **That was a really sweet review thanks so much!!

**Kaliy-moon07 **

Wow that's Loads, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!!!!

And without further ado, there's someone making an appearance in this chapter, you may like her you may hate her, but she's here!!!

AND I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Not in the 6 days I've been away!!!

**Chapter 10**

**The Inu Youkai and undead miko**

**Memories to be forgotten**

"_Kagome, time to go" _Sesshoumaru announced as he stood, having spent more time in granny Keade's hut than expected. The sun was setting over the western hills, Rin was getting sleepy, and Jaken more irritable than usual.

"_Alright, I'm coming" _Kagome replied, standing from her pillow.

"_Sango it was wonderful to catch up after all these years, and you Miroku, I cannot believe you've given up your Hentai-ish ways, but I'm glad you have" _Kagome said, embracing her forgotten sister and brother. She then approached Keade "_thank you Keade" _she said before hugging her tightly.

"_You are the grandmother I never knew"_ Keade hugged Kagome just as tightly.

"_you are the daughter I never had" _she replied

"_Kagome" _she turned around giving Sesshoumaru a warm smile

"_I'm ready" _she replied following him out of the hut. Rin was outside sitting on Ah-un's back, whilst Jaken was holding the dragon Youkai's reigns complaining about females of all species.

Sango, Miroku, young Kohaku and Keade followed the two Inu-Youkai out of Keade's home. Watching as their long lost sister, and comrade followed behind the Tai-Youkai of the West.

"_Goodbye Kagome, you know where we are. Come visit us sometime" _Sango called out, as they seemed to walk away from the village. "_I will, I promise" _Kagome called out, waving.

They had been walking for some time, the deep night, drew in closer and faster, Rin was yawning every five minutes, rubbing her eyes dreamily.

"_Maybe we should stop, Rin-chan is tired" _Kagome said to Sesshoumaru, who was walking ahead of the group.

"_Indeed" _he answered, changing course walking in a new direction, that would take them far enough from Inuyasha's forest, and still keep them on the road to the western castle. They entered a wide clearing, bathed in eternal moonlight, the flowers took on a moonlit ethereal glow. Kagome lifted Rin off Ah-un's back, settling her on the dragon Youkai's flank, and covering her with a warm blanket. Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen, between the finding of the moonlight clearing and settling Rin in for the night, he had disappeared.

Kagome sought out some dinner, for the Kappa demon, Ah-un, Sesshoumaru when he returned and herself. Slowly roasting a few bush deer over a roaring fire. Stretching and yawning herself, she stood tall, her back popping.

"_there's a spring nearby, I'll be back soon. Take care of Rin-chan" _Kagome said walking towards the trees.

"_You wretched female, you take far too long on such trivial matters. I wish you weren't with this group, you've been nothing shy of a nuisance since your unplanned, and unwanted arrival!"_ Jaken bellowed, however it fell on deaf ears, as Kagome had already gone.

"_Insolent wench!!" _Jaken seethed, poking the fire once again.

XXXX

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes shone with more warmth than, when he was still a pup running alongside his mother, as he heard soft footfalls nearby, followed by a soft audible gasp. A smirk settled across his lips, as he knew it was her.

_She's nibbling that lip again_

_**An awful habit**_

_I wouldn't mind relieving her of that duty_

_**In that case, best make her stay, she's leaving**_

Kagome turned around, noticing that Sesshoumaru was relaxing in the hot spring as she approached unknowingly. She started to return to camp.

"_stay" _She glanced over her shoulder, he didn't look at her, yet through the vapour he knew it was her. Was it her scent?

_**Of course not idiot, your at a hot springs, your sense of smell is dulled**_

_Then what else could it be? _Kagome argued back to her inner beast.

"_I am disturbing you, I didn't realise you were here" _Kagome countered

"_Your presence is soothing….stay" _Sesshoumaru emphasised, turning to look at her, rising from the steamy waters.

Kagome gulped hard, his long silvery white hair clung to him in soaking wet ribbons, pooling around his waist, sitting on the waters surface. His firm muscular arms, sculpted chest, and toned stomach caused her to gape a little. She couldn't help but sweep her Icy blue eyes over his body, from head to waist.

_Alluring sensuous eyes of molten gold_

_**Flawless alabaster skin, shadowed in the steamy mist**_

_A maroon stripe on each of his hips, sitting just above the waters surface, similar to those on his cheeks and wrists, I wonder if they touch…._

_**Whoa, steady on Kagome! Clear your mind!!**_

Sesshoumaru POV

My body felt aflame as her icy blue eyes washed over me, I have had females look at me before, but such unwanted attention would usually result in their deaths. A lustful tint in her eyes - is she thinking impure thoughts? A blush of embarrassment sweeping on her cheeks, I wanted to laugh at her appearance. I wanted to run to her, and sweep her into my arms, burying my lips into hers, taste her mouth. She seemed to pull her eyes away from mine, nibbling on that lower lip once again. How is it this female begets such powerful emotions in me, no other makes me feel this way, what power does she hold over me?

End POV

XXXX

_Laughing echoed throughout the battlefield, as the windscar, and her joint arrow not only destroyed Naraku and his spawn Akago, but tore apart her reincarnation. She rejoiced in the shock of Sango, Miroku, Kagura and even Sesshoumaru._

"_Now my soul, return to your rightful owner" she called out, arms outstretched, as broken orbs of white light were gathered by her Shindimachuu, and deposited into her own body._

"_I am truly whole once again" Kikyo grinned, feeling her body with new life, and warmth, her skin almost glowing with the full soul within. She stood before Inuyasha smiling, placing a hand upon his cheek._

"_thank you my love, you freed me, now you and I can live together just like we planned fifty-three years ago" _Inuyasha thrust Tetsuaiga into the earth, embracing Kikyo tenderly as the old sword cried in pain and despair returning to its old rusty form.

"_We will finally be together" Inuyasha smiled into Kikyo's hair._

'All was perfect. Why did you have to return from the grave? What could you possibly have left to live for?' Kikyo thought, as she walked to where Keade's village was. She came across a secluded spring, voices encouraged her to look, it was none other than Sesshoumaru and Kagome staring at one another, devising a plan, she sent one of her Shindimachuu to the trees behind Sesshoumaru, to create a distraction.

"_this is perfect, too easy" _Kikyo removed an arrow from the quiver, nothing it silently into her bow, chanting a spell as she infused some of her spiritual powers into the arrow.

'_if she's still as weak and pathetic a miko as I know her to be. This arrow will put her out for sometime, for Hakudoshi to take her, and do as he wishes' _Kikyo grinned evilly as she connected with her pet Shindimachuu to create the disturbance, before releasing the arrow to its intended target.

"_You look truly stunning in that kimono, I didn't get the opportunity to compliment you earlier" _Sesshoumaru commented, earning him one of Kagome's heartfelt smiles.

A thick rustling in the bushes behind, sent him on high alert, he whipped around scanning the forest. Whatever it was, would be killed instantly, for disturbing him in his private moment with the one he wanted.

Kagome POV

A thick rustling in the forest behind Sesshoumaru alerted us both, we were most vulnerable in hot springs, the steamy water vapour dulled our powerful sense of smell. When he turned his back to me, a sharp shooting pain radiated throughout my body. I felt as though my body were make of ice, and a Youkai had come along throwing a rock into my soul shattering me into thousands of tiny pieces. Shockwaves of pulsing pain reverberated throughout my body. I lowered my gaze to the focal point on my chest, an arrowhead was visable, poking out of my chest, causing a warm liquid to flow down my torso to my waist. Memories flooded to me, of a woman, a miko, who despised me with her fractured soul.

End POV

Sesshoumaru POV

There's something out there, I was careless to drop everything, and let my guard down so completely. It would be the perfect opportunity for anyone to assassinate me, and take possession of my lands, as ruler of the west. But I feel as though its more of an animal, a lesser creature of no threat.

End POV

Sesshoumaru turned around, satisfied with whatever it was to be of no actual threat to his person. He turned his golden gaze on Kagome who seemed to be acting strangely, she stood with her hands brought to her chest, her long raven hair, covering her face, and chest.

'_this is most interesting, she's still standing. Though I was surprised a direct through-and-through, didn't kill her immediately. Something is very different about this resurrected miko, though I'm not sure what. I'll ready another arrow, this one for Sesshoumaru, an arrow of sealing' _Kikyo thought stepping forward.

Kagome stood, her hands snapping something at her chest, Sesshoumaru was puzzled at her unusual behaviour, and now the odd snapping sound, he grabbed his Haori, slipping it over his shoulders. Stepping into his hakamas, tying it securely, whilst walking towards Kagome. He watched her as she lowered her hands, both stained red, dripping with

'_**blood'**_

She opened one hand, to reveal a bloody arrow tip

"_Kagome?"_

She lifted her head slowly, hearing her name. her raven black hair pulling away from her body in slow liquid movements. Exposing a long blood trail, from between her breasts down to her navel area, staining the delicate pale blue silk kimono. She locked eyes with Sesshoumaru, Ruby red clashed with Gold, he rushed forward placing a hand on her front wound, the other behind her. His fingers wrapping around the foreign object in her back, whipping it out suddenly. A stifled whimper escaping her lips, she turned her head as twiggs and dries leaved snapped and crackled behind her, as Kikyo appeared, another arrow notched, drawn and ready.

"_I thought something was different about you…You're Inu Youkai!" _she hissed, aiming her arrow at Kagome.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome faced Kikyo hissing, baring fangs at her. Kikyo remained unafraid, holding her notched arrow, deciding who to hit with it, knowing she wouldn't draw another.

**

* * *

LOL, just a little taster….. I was soooo bored in my hotel rooms whilst away, that I managed to write two chapters in my note book, this is the warm up….there's some real bitchiness on its way in the next chapter -**

JUST KIDDING I CAN'T DO THAT TO YOU ALL!!!

* * *

Kikyo V's Kagome 

"_You never did like me did you Kikyo?" _Kagome hissed

"_You should have remained dead!" _Kikyo shouted

"_Rich, coming from one such as you!" _Kagome snapped back

Sesshoumaru stood directly behind Kagome, pressing his hard sculpted chest against her back, his firm hand still placed securely between her breasts, on the wound as he leant forward his lips hovering over her ear.

"_This is your fight. I will not get involved if you do not wish me to. But I hope you beat her ass so hard" _Sesshoumaru whispered, releasing her and stepping away.

"_I plan to!" _Kagome replied, dropping her head, flaring her Youki to indescribable levels.

Kikyo took this opportunity that presented itself, and released her arrow. It lodged firmly into Kagome's left thigh, sealing her Youki mid transformation, her garnet eyes shone fiercly at Kikyo.

"_You'll pay for that bitch!" _Kagome hissed, her voice was double-barrelled, the Inu Youkai more animalistic tones, underlay her normal sweetness. She wrapped her silken fingers around the shaft, snapping the shaft, leaving a fraction of it embedded in her flesh.

Hakudoshi watched close by, he sat on a high perch, looking down at the events as they unfurled. Smiling wickedly, as he followed Kagome's sinister growls.

"_Truly remarkable, I will enjoy breaking this one's spirit"_

Kagome and Kikyo circled each other, not breaking eye contact, fiery Garnets clashed against devoid brown, Kagome flexing and unflexing her claws, Kikyo had discarded her bow, knowing it to be useless now. She charged her miko powers into her hands. Sesshoumaru watched close by, he gave Kagome his word that he wouldn't get involved, unless she asked. However the smell of her blood awoke his own animalistic nature, and it was clawing to be released. Kagome was in a blood fueled rage, and if this battle continued too long, she would burn out, without realising before it was too late.

Kagome made the first move, she bolted at Kikyo, hissing and snarling. Kikyo was shocked at her immense speed, for a full Inu Youkai, she made Inuyasha's running look more like a pitiful jog. She lifted her hands last minute placing them on Kagome's upper arms scorching the flesh upon contact.

"_KAGOME!!" _Sesshoumaru growled out, his beast wanting nothing more than to rip the undead miko apart for harming what was his. Kagome however was too lost in herself, not feeling any pain whatsoever.

"_you're the most pathetic Inu Youkai, I've ever laid eyes, and now hands on!" _Kikyo scoffed.

Kagome, however grinned menacingly

"_You think you've won, I wanted you to think you were the better of the two of us. As for your statement, We'll have to do something about that" _With a sweep of her claws Kagome severed one of Kikyo's arms.

Kikyo screamed in surprise and shock, of course she would feel no pain, she was the living dead. She took a step back attempting to distance herself from the enraged Inu Youkai, her remaining had clutching the stump of where her left arm used to be, to stop the souls from escaping.

"_When I'm done, you'll wish you were never resurrected!" _Kagome hissed, the duality in her voice actually sent fear pulsing through Kikyo's body.

Kagome raced towards Kikyo, furiously punching her, swiping her claws across her makeshift body, the souls of the departed crying out for freedom with every slash, tearing a new escape route. She kicked her in the stomach, sending her crashing against the base of a huge maple tree, until she collapsed unceremoniously to the ground.

Kagome approached the miko, her claws raised, readying for another blow. Except Kikyo had a different idea altogether. She scurried on her hand and knees, out of Kagome's path, until she was behind her, and kicked her knees forcefully sending Kagome to the ground, but not without striking her head on the maple first.

Kagome sat for a single moment stunned, as a trail of fresh blood flowed down her face, Sesshoumaru left his place, crouching at her side, turning her face to his, gently looking into her eyes.

The ruby redness of her eyes was beginning to fade, and become a deep maroon.

_She's burning out too quickly_

_**Take control! Kill that bitch!**_

_No, Kagome's fight. She's the one who decides_

Kagome shook her head sharply to discourage the darkness that kept creeping into her vision, she wanted to kill the bitch that ended her life, she wanted her to suffer. But she was becoming increasingly exhausted.

"_Sesshoumaru…" _Kagome started, evening out her erratic breathing, focussing on his eyes, to snap her our of this counterfeit drugged feeling.

"_What can I do? Do you want me to intervene?" _Sesshoumaru asked lightly

"_Cannot fight your own battles, you're truly pathetic!" _Kikyo hissed.

The fire in Kagome's eyes alit anew, she lifted her head, pulling herself off the cold wet ground. Sesshoumaru stood at her side, watching her intensely.

"_No, she's mine!" _Kagome replied to Sesshoumaru's question. Bolting off towards Kikyo once again. Her relentless slashing at Kikyo, ripped open her chest. Souls of the dead seeped out of her wound, as Kikyo tried desperately to keep them inside, Kagome continued to kick and punch at her. In a swift movement, Kagome had grabbed the two discarded broken arrow shafts from the ground, and pinned Kikyo to the base of the huge maple. She looked at the pitiful priestess, thrusting one of the shafts into her remaining hand, the other deep into her chest where; if she were alive, her heart would reside.

"_Now then, you said I was the most pitiful Inu Youkai you laid eyes upon, did you not?" _Kagome spoke in those dualled voices. Pressing her face into Kikyo's

"_DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT?" _She screamed at her quivering form

"_YES!" _Kikyo screamed back

Kagome took a single step back, raising her claws, and slashed them across Kikyo's face, gauging her eyes out. Kikyo screamed in shock and horror, she knew that if Hakudoshi didn't intervene now, Kagome would kill her.

"_Hakudoshi!" _Kikyo shouted.

"_Don't worry Kikyo, Inuyasha and Hakudoshi will join you in hell soon enough. After all its where you all belong!" _Kagome raised her claws once again, swiftly splitting her stomach open, again more souls of the departed seeped out.

"_HAKUDOSHI!!!!!" _Kikyo screamed, as Kagome's foot clashed against her throat, the sounds of broken clay echoed throughout the eerily silent forest. Kikyo stood there, her devoid eyes wide open, her mouth agape, her body limp. As Kagome removed her foot from Kikyo's throat, her head rolled off her shoulders, and smashed onto the forest floor. The remaining souls within her body escaped, the last soul was one she recognised, it was the soul she shared with Kikyo. Her human soul. As it left for the heavens, Kikyo's body reduced to ash and clay.

Kagome turned her back on the once again deceased miko, and headed for Sesshoumaru, her Garnet eyes flashing over, restoring to their Icy blue. She smiled an exhausted smile, before falling forwards. Sesshoumaru caught her in his arms, she took him down to the ground with her.

"_Kagome?" _

"_I suddenly feel so tired, what's wrong with me?"_

"_Its a burn out, you get this after being in a blood fuelled rage for so long. It will pass. Rest now" _Sesshoumaru cradled her in his arms. Buying his face in her hair.

Her breathing was steady and her heart slowed, she was sound asleep. He lifted her into his arms, and walked her back to the safety and security of his camp, her blood stinging his senses under his nose. She was limp in his arms, her arm swinging with his every step, her head lolling around. He looked at her, with fear and worry etched into his face. As they reached the campfire, he built those barriers back up, and proceeded to the campsite.

"_Milord, that wench has diss-" _Jaken began screeching, until his gaze fell upon the woman in his masters arms.

"_Milord, what happened?" _He questioned, stepping closer, examining her wounds for himself. Sesshoumaru chose silence as his answer, instead he seated himself upon the ground, supporting his back against a beech tree, holding Kagome in his arms. He scanned his eyes over her wounds, as they cast upon the still remaining arrow shaft in her thigh, he took it upon himself to remove it. Within moments it was free, the bloodied shaft sitting innocently upon the grass. He leant across her for a moment, grabbing his fluffy pelt, draping it across her slightly shivering body, and pulled her close. Placing his head in the crook of her neck, before closing his eyes, and falling into a light slumber himself.

"_I didn't mean it, I didn't mean what I said" _Jaken whispered taking his position once again at the side of Rin and Ah-un, looking at the stricken Inu Youkai in the arms of his Lord.

---------------------------------------------

Wow this one's long!!

Thought I'd give you extra seeing as I haven't updated in almost a week.

Well how was that?

Good

Bad

Any improvements

Only one way to tell me……………Push the button………….P-Push the button!

"I've got the sugar babes song in my head" LOL Wink, over and out!

Callie-Yue


	12. Chapter 11 Captured by Hakudoshi

Well I have had so many lovely reviews! I just wanted to apologise for the slight delay in posting, usually when I'm home I attempt to post one chapter a day, and I have failed in this…..SORRY!! Please forgive me.

We've just bought a xmas tree, and for the first time in 23years we have a real tree! I was like a school kid again dressing a tree!!

**THANK YOU'S **in order of Reviews (8 for Shikon wish/2 Love in Demon world)

Kibafan291 - Updated

Juusan'ya - thanks

Urascoldaswater - Yep that Kikyo biatch deserved it, and I loved writing it!!

Stephanie - updated, pleased your enjoying this fic so far

Llebreknit - Inuyasha's here!

Birning ice - updated…was so sorry had to work, was on six days before I got the opportunity to update, please forgive me

Tabby kit - Story Love in a world of Demons - the most coolest thing that your grandmas dog was also called Manchu. Like Sesshy and Kagome's first son.

Lildevil0644 - updated, hope you like this one too

Mitsubachi - thank you for the heartfelt review, I hope the potential you can see, relays enough into this storyline. I hope to keep you intrigued and entertained. I do not want to disappoint anyone!

Tabby kit - Story Love in a world of Demons - Lots of kiddies!!!

**I just wanna say, I'm so sad. It's my birthday on Friday and all my mates can't come to my party ;( but Sesshoumaru and his little taichi are taking a break from my story and said they were coming so that made me happy again YAY!! Anyone else wanna come too??**

**I do not own Inuyasha!!**

**Chapter 11**

**Captured by Hakudoshi**

**Setting a trap to tempt fate**

Sesshoumaru awoke close to dawn, the sleeping form of Kagome still nestled in his arms, he sat up straight looking around. Rin was still sleeping curled up to Jaken, between the heads of Ah and Un. He returned his attention to the beauty in his arms, her kimono was heavily stained with old dried blood, the once pale blue silk ruined in moments by the undead miko.

Sesshoumaru lifted his precious bundle in his arms, as he stood tall and regal, he gently approached Ah and Un's saddle bags, making sure not to wake the others, removing something from the pouch and returning to the springs where all this had occurred last night.

----------------

_Where is Kikyo? _Inuyasha thought, as he rolled off his futon. _it's not like her not to come home last night. _pulling up his red Hakama, and slipping on his Haori, he ventured out into the chilly winters morning. _She cannot have gone far. _He thought as he ran out into the mornings air, picking up on Kikyo's dulled scent.

----------------

Sesshoumaru removed his Haori and slipped into the hot water, taking a seat in the shallows, pulling a sleeping figure closer to his person. He dipped one of his hands into the steamy hot waters, whilst the other held onto her shoulders tightly, so not to drop her, and splashed the water over her body. He rubbed his hand across her soft, smooth stomach washing away the remains of dried blood. Allowing his hand to sweep across her thigh to remove the same offensive dried blood from the healed wound there also. He was being tender, mindful of his talons on the woman straddled between his legs.

She moved just a little, beginning to stir, arching her back all the while, until she placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's knee. Sesshoumaru stopping bathing her, realising that she would be slightly hysterical if she awoke to a demon lord bathing her, after she was unconscious for sometime. Using it to haul herself upright, kagome gripped the knee of the said Taiyoukai. The wet ribbons of ebony black hair clung to her wet body, she started to turn around, at the feel of something peculiar under her hand.

"_Sesshoumaru_?"

"_how are you feeling_?" glad that she didn't take the other option to start screaming in surprise at their closeness, and state of undress.

Kagome pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to subdue a headache "_I'm fine_" she replies. Sesshoumaru takes her shoulders into his hands, kneading the tense muscles in them. Kagome relaxed under his firm hands, loosening the knots out of her.

"_it is alright to accept defeat for a few days, I have been in this state before, and it had taken me more than a single night to recover_" Sesshoumaru admitted. After all that was when Inuyasha had severed his arm after taking possession of the Tetsuaiga and finding Rin. He had been in a weakened state for two full days, and though he did not show it, appreciated the offerings Rin made every so often.

"_then I admit, I feel groggy_" kagome added afterwards, Sesshoumaru smiled lightly at her honesty, pulling her back between his legs, so he could massage her aching shoulders, something he found soothing and useful after such events, but would never allow anyone to perform on this person. Then he looked at the woman beneath his fingers, brushing her hair away, and down her front. Well only Kagome could touch him in such a manner.

"_relax_" he commanded as he ran his hands from her shoulders to her head, rubbing his fingers through her hair, and against her scalp, in a deep head massage.

"_your really good with your hands_" Kagome admitted purring slightly, fully relaxed in Sesshoumaru's embrace. The mood turned sombre, as Kagome stopped Sesshoumaru's relaxation methods halting his hands, with her own.

"_I wonder what will happen when he comes, when he finds out I murdered his mate? Last night_"

"_you remember she was mates with my brother_?" Sesshoumaru tensed, wondering if she still harboured some feeling for the Hanyou.

"_I remember it was your half-brother, that she belonged to, that together they were the ones who killed me_" kagome admitted, the memories freely flowing into her minds eye. The only thing is that Kikyo was shown fully, whereas Inuyasha was still in shadow.

"_if I had of reacted swifter, you wouldn't have died needlessly_" Sesshoumaru whispered, but knowing with their keen hearing, that it sounded loud and clear.

"_if I hadn't have died three years ago I wouldn't be here_" Kagome added raising from his embrace to look at him in his deep amber eyes of molten gold.

"_yes you would_" Sesshoumaru said somewhat confused

"_no, I mean here, with you_." she replied, a wave of embarrassment creeping over her face

"_no I cannot imagine you would be_" he replied honestly. If Kagome had survived three years ago, she'd still be mortal human girl, that he would never think to touch in the ways he did, nor harbour such feelings for the new Inu Youkai kagome that now was within his arms. Sesshoumaru growled in thought, Pulling her closer, this was his Kagome now. Burying his nose within her wet hair, trailing it down her neck.

"_I was wondering if you had one or not_"

"_what?" _she asked, enjoying the sensations, Sesshoumaru was making her feel as he sniffed her lightly, whilst holding her firmly.

"_a scent of your own_"

"_of course I do_" she replied

"_you have always been overshadowed by others, the wild dogs, those old furs, and now your own blood, and the ashes of the undead one. It is soothing to be able to smell you, for you_." he replied, lost in her soothing scent

"_and what do smell of_?"

"_Mango and ginger, as well as the essence of chestnuts_" he replied, causing kagome to giggle.

Kagome looks at her self, suddenly the smile dropped as she examined herself

"_Sesshoumaru when I get changed_?"

"_I changed you_"

"_what_?"

"_I did not look, I do not disrespect anyone in such a manner, especially if they are unconscious_" Sesshoumaru remarked, the tint in her eyes made him wonder why she suddenly felt a slight pang of sadness

"_did you want me to look_?"

"_hey_!" Kagome smiled, realising that he caught on to her. Swatting his arm, earning a smirk form Sesshoumaru at her act.

-----------------------

Jaken and Rin

"_Well, well, well, look what I have here, a kappa demon, two headed dragon horse and unguarded human child_". Hakudoshi jeered as he looked over the unnatural group. Jaken stood quickly grabbing his staff of two heads. As Ah and Un stirred Rin from her slumber.

"_Master Jaken! be careful master Jaken_!" Rin called out, as Ah pulled her kimono neck, telling her to climb on their back. Rin obedient when in the face of danger, immediately climbed on, and took the reigns as Ah-un took to the skies.

"_Don't go far, I will not be long!" _Hakudoshi called out

"_You impudent spawn of Naraku! Why are you not dead_?" Jaken hissed

"_Awe what's the matter? I thought you would be used to seeing things returning from the grave, after the child for one, the resurrected miko, and kagome, what's one more?" _Hakudoshi toyed with him. Jaken had heard enough and set his flames upon the late teen.

"_Now that's not nice_." Hakudoshi bantered, subduing him with a large amount of poison miasma. Jaken grabbed his throat, falling down to his knees, coughing for Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru and even Lady Kagome, before the darkness consumed him. And all returned to nothingness.

Hakudoshi looked to the skies, following the two headed dragon Youkai, and the human child atop his back, smiling evilly

_She will be mine, if I have to bring her to my castle myself, or threaten her with the capture of the child. Either way, she will be mine! _Hakudoshi thought, mentally calling his demon pet Goro, a falcon. It was larger than a hut, with wings the deepest black of night, and a feathered head of white, it was a paradox of opposites. Hakudoshi jumped upon Goro's back as Goro shrieked to the skies.

----------------------

Sesshoumaru and Kagome

"_what was that?" _Kagome questioned, placing her hands over her sensitive ears, following Sesshoumaru's actions at the noise. Together they rose from the steamy waters, running back through the trees swiftly towards the camp.

"_Jaken!" _Sesshoumaru hissed grabbing his kappa by the scruff of his neck, after noticing Ah-un and Rin had gone. Kagome ran out into the clearing searching for the missing trio.

"_AH-UN, RIN!!" _she called, nothing. "_AH-UN_" she called again, a small roar was heard in the distance, the ground seemed slightly heavy as four footfalls approached the previous camp.

Jaken was resurrected by Sesshoumaru yet again, coughing and spluttering form the remnants of Hakudoshi's poison miasma sitting in his lungs.

"_that filthy demon spawn of Naraku came, he wanted Rin. Ah-un took her away from him. I'm sorry milord. I could not do much to stop him_" Jaken blubbered, prostrating himself out on the ground before his liege.

"_NO_!" Kagome yelled, Sesshoumaru tuned to her, Ah-un was standing before her, one head bowed low, the other communicating with her. Ah-un's shared body was deeply cut, the thick dragon hide torn and bloody in places.

"_who did this_?" Sesshoumaru hissed

"_Hakudoshi milord_" Jaken replied.

"_we have to get her back_" kagome pleaded

"_we're leaving now, come_" Sesshoumaru said curtly turning to follow Rin's scent and that of Naraku's spawn.

-----------------------

Hakudoshi

"_Good morning Kagura, and how are you faring today?"_

"_What do you want Hakudoshi?"_

"_I thought I would come to tell you that you will have some company soon enough, kagome and Sesshoumaru will be joining you for some time."_

"_You are delusional if you think Kagome let alone Sesshoumaru would allow you to capture them."_

"_Lets just say I have a little insurance_"

Hakudoshi motioned Kanna to throw a small bundle into another cold wet, poorly lit cell. The little body sprang to her feet, and clutched the bars tightly, resting her small head between the cold iron.

_The child _Kagura thought

"_Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome will come for me_!" Rin screeched

"_I hope that they do, for your own well being_." Hakudoshi remarked, leaving the two females alone in the cold cells.

"_Kagura_?" Rin questioned noticing the shackled wind demoness that had many a time kidnapped her, now a prisoner much like herself.

-----------------------

Inuyasha

"_Kikyo was here, but why? Where is she now??"_

Inuyasha notices the pile of clay and ash, he walks towards it slowly, his heart clogged within his throat, as he knelt down, and placed a clawed finger into it.

**Kikyo**

A single tear falls from his eye, as he looks at the pile of rubble that was his mate

"_KIKYO!!!!!" _He yells in a heartfelt anguish, dropping to his knees, frantically trying to pull the broken fragments of his lover into his arms, as the tears spilled uncontrollably from his eyes.

"_Who did this? WHO KILLED MY KIKYO?!?!"_

His body slumped over the remains of Kikyo, tears still falling upon her ashes and clay pieces. As a breeze blew the scent of Sesshoumaru flowed into his senses. He numbly took to his feet, walking towards where his 'brothers' scent resided.

"_You watched, you watched as the one who killed my woman took her life. You bastard! You bastard!!" _Inuyasha dropped to his knees once again, loosing his face within his hands, his silvered hair creating a curtain of sorrow and remorse for him to hide behind.

He remained there for sometime, shrieking and crying out for his murdered mate and lover, clutching her broken clay pieces to his torso. It was then he realised there was another scent mixed up in the clay and ashes. One of mango and ginger, and the essence of chestnut. It was a female scent.

"_I will find her, I will find her and avenge you Kikyo. She will die a horrible death for taking your life from me once again!" _He removed his Haori placing as much of the fragments of Kikyo as he could, before holding the Haori much like a picnic parcel. He heartbrokenly walked home, with his lover wrapped in the pleats of his Haori, his tears of pain and loneliness streaking down his face.

-----------------------

**this idea came in thick and fast, i had one idea written on paper, but when i switched on the computer and started to type, this idea flowed onto the keyboard and screen. if there is anything your unsure of, anything that you want to see in particular or got any ideas you want to see twisted into the next chapter REVIEW and i'll take a look. If they get integrated you'll be credited!**

**Ite Kimas**

**Callie-yue**


	13. Chapter 12 Rescuing Rin, twisted fates

**Wow this chapter is immensely long!!!!! Its so long I've had to cut it in half and post it in two pieces, Sorry, Please no flames!!**

**Thank you's go to;**

**Urascoldaswater **

**Birning-ice**

**Elemental573**

**Llebreknit - **Not a bad idea, I'll consider it. Thanks.

**Juusan'ya**

**Ms.Puerto Rican - **more on edge stuff, here

**JasmineBaby**

**Kibafan291 - **Loved the review, you're like me. Trust me there'll be plenty of details, I'm one evil biatch!!!

**00ILoveNaruto00**

**Lildevil0644**

**Now for the questions...**  
1)How exactly does Hakudoshi plan on capturing Lord Sesshoumaru and  
Kagome? **the details are here**

2)Will Inuyasha come at the last minute when Hakudoshi is about to fulfil  
his plans and ruin it by seeking his revenge on Kagome? **interesting idea, I'll have to rethink my ideas, to see if Inuyasha can appear, to foil plans.**

3)And will Kagome go through with killing Inuyasha? **Maybe, Maybe not! You'll see!!**

**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT own Inuyasha, although Sesshy-sama's coming to my birthday party on Friday!!!! YAY can't wait!!!!!_

**Chapter 12**

**Saving Rin, the twist of fate Pt1**

Rin POV

I hope Ah-Chan and Un-Chan are both alright, when I watched them fall from the sky towards the treetops below, roaring in pain and anger. The man called Hakudoshi flew down upon the back of a huge falcon, the falcon ripping its sharp claws into Ah and Un's body. I heard the horrible sounds of tearing flesh, as they bellowed out in pain. As they disappeared my thoughts turned to Master Jaken, he stood against that evil man alone, he protected me. Oh master Jaken, please, please be okay. I promise never to make you angry again, if I could only see you once more. Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-Chan I miss you both so much, I'm scared and cold, please come get me soon.

End POV

-----------------------------

Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Ah-un grumbled and hissed in their pain, stopping on the dirt path, lowering their mighty heads. Kagome stopped shortly afterwards walking back to the distressed Dragon horse.

"_Are you both alright?" _she asked tenderly, looking over their wounds

'_**Hai, please, must find the child' **_Ah voiced to Kagome

'_**Rin-Chan means the world to us, we are more than willing to continue, in order to reach Rin-Chan' **_Un added.

Kagome thought for a brief moment, stroking each head in turn.

"_maybe it might be a good idea, for you to remain here. Recoup your strength" _both heads shook in disagreement.

"_She is right, Jaken you will remain with Ah-un, You are to both return to the castle in the western lands. We will return with Rin" _Sesshoumaru ordered. The two-headed dragon sighed in defeat, and turned around to walk the long road back towards the western castle, with Jaken following along.

"_They are fiercely loyal and severely attached to the human child" _Sesshoumaru pointed out, as Kagome watched them go, nodding that she had indeed heard him. A pang of guilt washed over her, but she pushed it deep down. Figuring it out later. The two Inu-Youkai continued on their journey walking East towards Rin's fading scent and Hakudoshi's radiating aura.

-----------------------------

Hakudoshi

"_Kanna, where are they now?" _Hakudoshi questioned the void child. Kanna approached his throne, dropping to her knees, and raising her mirror, projecting the images of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, watching their every move.

-----------------------------

Rin and Kagura

Rin continued to sob, clutching her knees tightly to her chest, resting her small head upon them, her arms wrapped tightly occasionally raising to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"_Do not cry child, Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-sama will arrive, they will rescue you" _Kagura attempted at suppressing the child

"_No, Hakudoshi has set them a trap. And I'm the bait!" _she cried more furiously than before.

"_He said something about, allowing them to freely track my scent and his aura. That he wanted them here, that he wanted Kagome-sama, one way or another" _Rin sniffled, pulling into herself even more.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-sama are no fools, they will not blindly walk into a trap" _Kagura added, hoping with all her soul she was right.

-----------------------------

Sesshoumaru and Kagome 

They had been following Hakudoshi's trail for sometime, walking relentlessly towards their goal. Kagome getting agitated at the constant silence her companion was offering. Sighing every few minutes, trying to think of ways to converse with Sesshoumaru.

_**Say something to her**_

_Like what?_

_**Anything, just strike a conversation!**_

_I'm not one to converse_

_**Then offer a compliment, just say something!**_

_Sigh_

Sesshoumaru had been deep in thought with himself, here he was travelling with the one female he wanted, and he couldn't even think of something to say to her. He kept looking at her in the corner of his eye, just to see what she was doing, if she was looking at him or anywhere else. Most times when he looked in her direction, she was looking at him, but chose to look away swiftly when his gaze met hers.

_"So, do you have plans for when we return to the castle?" _Kagome questioned enough of the silence

"_There is an annual winter ball approaching, at this year is my turn to hold it" _Sesshoumaru answered

"_A ball, cool? I didn't know you danced"_

_"There are many things about me you do not know"_ Sesshoumaru added

_"Clearly"_ Kagome replied, smiling

"_Do you dance?" _Sesshoumaru finally asked

_**now we're getting somewhere**_

_Get lost, I'm trying!_

_"I know a little, but not enough to grace a court. So i guess that's a No"_

_"would you like to go?"_

_"yes please, if it is alright with you"_

_"then you shall go, i'll have a kimono tailored for you when we return"_

_"Arigato"_

_---------------------------------_

Sesshoumaru squinted into the sunlight and smiled in satisfaction. All the signs were good for the hunt; claw marks from the paradox falcon on trees and upon the cliffs in the distance, cropping of the plants and treetops along the path to Hakudoshi's stronghold. But Sesshoumaru's perceptions were more subtle and had no need of these obvious signs. He was a Taiyoukai, could feel the presence of his prey all along his skin, scent in the air - the stench as Naraku - he could sense him in every nerve, watching him and his companion Kagome.

She too could sense him, a trait learned, etched into their very souls as those who came into contact with, and destroyed Naraku along with his evil spawn. Kagome was more finely tuned into Hakudoshi's movements than anyone. It was her that held Naraku's heart when she was slain, the other half of Hakudoshi. So it would only be natural that she could sense him more accurately.

Kagome's azure eyes shone beneath the sun silk of her hair as she turned to address Sesshoumaru.

"_milord, the castle is over those hills, although every measure from here to there is perfectly clear. I believe this to be a trap. My skin itches, the foreboding feeling that we are being watched_"

Sesshoumaru reverted his gaze to the stronghold within the thunderous hills "_indeed"._

His Youki thrashed the wind around him, lifting his silken silvery hair, along with his pelt. Kagome watched in awe; Sesshoumaru's eyes bled the deepest red, the beast within being unleashed. She had to shield her face with her arms, as dirt and small objects were lifted by the immense power. She attempted to glance as Sesshoumaru was absorbed into a white ball of Youki energy, lifting high into the sky, before retuning to the ground as a huge white dog, with maroon markings on his face, and a crescent moon on his forehead.

Kagome approached him cautiously, starring in complete astonishment, she reached out to touch the silken fur of his forepaw, running her fingers through the fine hair. Sesshoumaru touched his belly to the ground, allowing Kagome to climb on. She straddled the point behind his head, on his neck, absentmindedly touching his fur. He stood satisfied that she was secure before leaping into the air, towards the stronghold that kagome had pointed to.

They had kept pace until the noon sun hung high overhead, the warm ball of fire radiating down on Kagome, keeping her warm in the cold breezes above. The higher peaks seemed to pierce the clouds causing them to bleed, as the terrain below was smothered in white and would remain so until late summer, crowning the heights above the stronghold. The keep itself was lower down the hills, perched on the side of a terrifying gorge. As though a distant cousin of Ah-Un - a Dragon Youkai had sunk its talons deep into the earth tearing it up. The land either side of the deep canyon, once held a river, now nothing more than a dried wasteland, cracked and devoid of all life. The trees were nothing more than dried lifeless branches, there was no life, nothing around the keep, the miasma has killed everything it touched.

"_So much death and destruction" _Kagome shuddered, pitying the decaying life around and below them. Sesshoumaru heard her whispers, felt her shudders, sensing her uneasiness. He growled low from his throat in attempt to soothe her soul.

_She has seen too much death for one so innocent _

_**I agree, though this place even makes me shudder**_

_Why must this woman always suffer?_

_**We must find the child, leave this place as quickly as possible. It distresses our intended mate too much for my liking.**_

_Agreed_

Sesshoumaru landed in the courtyard, looking around for any signs of Hakudoshi, and his evil minions. He growled lowly to Kagome, signalling that it was clear. Bringing her right leg over his neck, she placed it alongside her other, and slid down his shoulder to the ground. She reached the ground, crouching in position, expanding her youki to feel for Hakudoshi. She looked over her right shoulder as a light radiated, until Sesshoumaru reverted back into his humanoid form, he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder

"_what is it?" _he questioned

"_Hakudoshi" _she answered, cocking her head to the side

"_where?" _

Kagome closed her eyes, then snapped them open, looking towards a small building to the left of them, growling and hissing.

Hakudoshi appeared, Kanna at his side

"_it never ceases to amaze me how you always know where I am, without you realising. I have been watching you for sometime, and you always seem to know where I am…intriguing" _

Kagome stood slowly alongside Sesshoumaru.

"_where's the child Hakudoshi?" _Kagome hissed

"_safe for now, will you come willingly, or do I have to use force?" _Hakudoshi asked, hoping it would be forcefully, he enjoyed breaking spirits with strong wills, and Kagome was indeed a strong willed spirit.

Sesshoumaru made the ultimate decision as he unsheathed Tokijin, advancing towards Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi stood perfectly still, an evil grin plastered upon his face.

"_I enjoy a challenge" _Hakudoshi yelled as he drew his own sword running towards Sesshoumaru. The two of them were locked into fierce battle, with swords. Sesshoumaru dodged each parry, and blocked every strike without fault. Hakudoshi being a spawn of Naraku, fought unscrupulously, he mentally called for Goro. Goro appeared behind Kagome flapping its huge wings, aiming sharp talons at her, in turn Kagome hissed exposing her fangs and her own claws.

Kagome's battle with Goro, and Sesshoumaru's battle with Hakudoshi continued well past sundown, Sesshoumaru was beginning to tire, and Kagome was faltering more than himself. She had resorted to defending herself with a broken spear, she jabbed Goro in the throat as a last feat of her depleting strength, Goro shrieked loudly, lunging at Kagome as she dropped to the ground, it wrapped its huge clawed foot around Kagome's body.

"_Now, now Sesshoumaru, put down your weapon or she dies" _Hakudoshi sneered.

_**Put down Tokijin, we can settle this the old fashioned way**_

Sesshoumaru mentally smirked sheathing Tokijin, his index and middle fingers glowing a sickly green on both hands, he turned swiftly and delicately dismembering the paradox falcon with his acid whip. Kagome was reduced to her knees, looking apologetically at Sesshoumaru.

_She's exhausted_

_**She's still recovering from yesterdays burnout, though she fought admirably**_

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome up, she panted breathlessly in his embrace. His body jerked involuntarily, his grip tightening on Kagome. Raising his left hand to the back of his neck, he swiftly pulled a small, sleep induced needle from himself. He threw it down on the ground, snarling at the approaching Hakudoshi, as waves of darkness clouded his vision. He shook his head violently, his long silver hair making silvered cascading waterfalls.

_"the faults with females, is that they are a distraction. if you were not so intent on protecting her, you would not be in this predicament"_

His legs shut down first, causing him to fall to his knees, still clutching Kagome tightly, taking her with him. Kagome pulled away enough to see his eyes, laced with sleep, as they closed. His head dropped, then his upper body slumped forward right on top of hers, knocking the wind out of her.

Two burly minions of Hakudoshi's dragged a semi-conscious Sesshoumaru off Kagome, whilst Hakudoshi lifted the woman into his arms. He lead his minions back into his keep. Hakudoshi loved his keep, Naraku and fashioned it perfectly. For those within its walls were sealed, only Hakudoshi and Kanna could leave as they pleased. Prisoners like Kagura, Rin and now Kagome and Sesshoumaru could only dream of the sheer drop of the cliffs beyond the walls, and the free, swift rush of winds licking at the barren landscapes.

Just as without looking they could sense the silent, spired bulk of the castle around them, the dark black and grey stone walls. It was the most imposing keep Naraku had sired, and Hakudoshi claimed. The maze of rooms and corridors, antechambers, staircases, torture rooms and dungeons that were punctuated with towers and turrets, jutting out wherever there had been breathing space - with the result, there was no breathing space. Only empty, lifeless, eerie silence.

----------------------------

The door to Kagura's and Rin's dungeon opened, Hakudoshi stood there with kagome in his arms, feebly trying to get him to release her. Two burly guards behind him were dragging a Lord firmly within their grasps.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru!" _Rin screeched, as he was shackled to the walls by his wrists and ankles. The gate to their cell was clamped shut. Hakudoshi then opened Kagura's, placing Kagome on the icy cold stone alter. Shackling her ankles and wrists.

"_Kagome-Chan!" _Rin called out, Kagome lifted her head to find the child the voice belonged to, seeing Rin clutching the bars looking at her, her big brown eyes watery.

Hakudoshi closed the cell doors, calling Kanna over towards him holding her mirror.

"_Tell me now Kanna, how does my fate look" _Hakudoshi questioned before Kagome's cell, an evil smirk on his face. He knew all too well what Kanna would say.

"_your fate currently is this; Sesshoumaru and his mate will be your demise, together they are the strongest force" _Kanna replied in her quiet monotone voice. Kagome's heart sank low, a weird indescribable feeling coursing through her veins, to her eyes, where she felt as though her tears would fall.

_Why do I feel this way?_

_**Because we thought he cared for us**_

Hakudoshi left feeling prideful, setting his first plan into action, towards seducing Kagome. It was clear the two of them were attracted to one another. That fate would have them mates. But Hakudoshi was too manipulative, a trait he learned and mastered from his father, Naraku. He was too cunning for the fates, for fate to take its natural course. After all, he had cheated fate, not perishing along with his father and other half as Kagome took them to hell. Strangely enough, Kagura and Kanna had also not perished along with Naraku and Akago, though neither knew why.

_He admitted that if I hadn't perished 3years ago, he would not be near us_

_**He must've been pitying us**_

_He was showing kindness out of pity?_

_**Guilt, pity you decide**_

_How foolish was I?_

_**We, we both fell for his charms, and yet he belongs to another.**_

_My heart aches, this familiar feeling. I felt this way before - I hate it!_

----------------------------

Rin continued to cry, afraid of what Hakudoshi would do to them, now they had fallen prey to his plans.

"_Rin-Chan, Rin-Chan. Its going to be alright" _Kagome attempted to soothe the child, Rin lifted her head, and sniffled. She was the only one in the dungeons not shackled in any manner, because she was a human child she was no threat. Kagome closed her eyes, her body giving off a pale blue light. She sat upright, swung her legs over the alter and jumped down.

Kagura watched speechless, as Kagome walked towards the bars -then through them as if they didn't exist. She walked through Rin's and Sesshoumaru's bars, plopping herself on the floor beside Rin, pulling her close for a hug.

"_Kagome-Chan is so cold"_

"_That's because my body is over there, this is just a projection of my Youki and spirit, so I can hug you" _Kagome replied.

_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

_Tada kono mama_

Come my way_  
Kono yami no hotori  
_Come close to me_  
Ima akari tonoshi  
_I'll be with you, I'll be with you..._  
Tada soba ni iru kara_

_Kizuite anata wa kono sekai de  
Tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

_Tada sono mama_

Come my way _  
Mou hitomi tojite  
_Come close to me

_Mou nemureba ii  
_I'll be with you I'll be with you _  
Tada koko ni iru kara  
_So come my way

Calling out,  
Can you hear me?  
Yeah...

So come my way.

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

_Tada kono mama _

_Come my way  
Mou hitomi tojite  
_Come close to me

_Mou nemureba ii  
_I'll be with you, I'll be with you _  
Tada koko ni iru kara  
_So come my way

Come my way  
Come close to me  
Come my way  
Come close to me

Sesshoumaru stirs, raising his head. The first thing he sees is Kagome's body on the alter, her heart beating slow and shallow as though she were asleep. Although he could hear her singing to Rin, next to him. He turned his head seeing her Youki and spirit holding the child tenderly, soothing her worries.

"_An old Youkai trick you have mastered well" _Sesshoumaru said groggily

"_Hn" _Kagome released Rin, more soothed than before, turning a cold shoulder on Sesshoumaru walking back to her body. She entered her body once again,. Shivering at the coldness of the stone alter to which she was shackled to.

----------------------------

"_my little plan is working perfectly" _Hakudoshi grinned watching through Kanna's mirror "_You are a genius" _Kanna complimented.

----------------------------

'_**what's with the sudden mood shift?'**_

_No idea_

"_What's the matter with you?" _Sesshoumaru demanded

"_Hn" _Kagome replied

'_now I recall as to why I despise females, and have yet to take a mate. They're bothersome, and moody' _Sesshoumaru thought

"_I'm perfectly sure, everything will be fine when she arrives"_ Kagome finally answered sourly, emphasising the 'she'.

"_When who arrives exactly?" _Sesshoumaru questioned attempting not to lose his temper.

"_You know damn well who, who else would come to your rescue?" _Kagome replied followed by a humph.

"_Rin, what has occurred during my lapse in consciousness?" _He questioned Rin.

"_Leave the child out of it!" _Kagome yelled, waking Kagura. Rin kept quiet, her eyes darting from Sesshoumaru to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily, dropping his head. He stepped free of his chains towards the bars of his joined cell with Rin.

"_Humph, you haven't mastered that technique, enough to pass through!" _Kagome spat, her own youki spirit sitting cross armed and legged on her alter. She casually jumped off her body, passed effortlessly through her own bars and stood an arms length in front of Sesshoumaru.

"_This is something that I needed not of, when I became a Taiyoukai" _Sesshoumaru admitted, mentally kicking himself, that Kagome, who had been a demoness for no more than three years mastered flawlessly.

"_Oh, only for the common dogs huh?" _Kagome seethed

"_What is the matter with you?!" _Sesshoumaru asked angrily, it seemed as though his emotions were free to run in this Youki spirit state.

"_I cannot believe I was foolish enough to be played by you" _She screeched

"_I do not 'play' anyone"_

"_You lied to me, you came on to me and I was falling for you!" _

"_lied regarding WHAT?!" _Sesshoumaru shouted

Rin gasped, she'd never heard her 'father' raise his voice pass a command, and it frightened her.

"_when she arrives, just take Rin-Chan and leave to your almighty castle, leave us common dogs, pathetic enough to fall for your tricks, alone! We don't need arrogant jackasses like you! And for future reference, don't come on to other females when you've already got one back HOME!" _Kagome screamed, disappearing into her body once more.

"_Kagome, KAGOME!!" _Sesshoumaru yelled, attempting to pass through the bars once again. Luckily with his emotions flowing so freely in his spirit state, it was rather simple. He stood over her, looking at her tears behind those eyes.

----------------------------

"_tell me Kanna, how fares the 'lovebirds' relationship now_?" Kanna's mirror glowed brightly

"_they are walking a very thin line milord, it could go either way_"

"_excellent, she was manipulated far too easily, she's mine!" _Hakudoshi beamed.

----------------------------

"_Kagome, I believe you have been mislead" _Kagura spoke up, watching the two of them fight. She knew of Hakudoshi's plan to split them up before they became mates, and it was working.

"_Look at me, LOOK AT ME!!" _Kagome opened her eyes, and stared directly into Sesshoumaru's.

"_Go away!"_ she whispered tears fighting for freedom.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, tell Kagome-Chan that you don't have a mate back home in the castle!" _Rin finally voiced, having seen and heard enough of their fighting.

_**So that's the problem**_

_All worked up, at least that means she would be loyal. She would never stray_

"_Hai Rin-Chan I do. She just hasn't accepted my proposal yet" _Sesshoumaru voiced

_I knew it _Kagome thought a single tear slipping down her cheek

_**Dog!**_

"_will you Kagome? Will you be my mate?" _Kagome's eyes snapped open wide as she stared into Sesshoumaru's, searching for lies.

"_I was going to ask you, when all this was over. When you finally remembered everything about yourself. When we returned back to the western castle"_

Kagome was silent for sometime, her eyes frantically searching for the lies, but couldn't find any trace.

"_No." _

_What?_

_**What why?**_

"_I do not deserve a Taiyoukai such as yourself! You would lower your station if you took a common dog, as your mate. I will not do that to you. Furthermore I believed the twisted lies of Hakudoshi and Kanna. I accused you"_

"_you proved you were loyal. And enough of this common dog business, you are nothing of the sort. Inu Youkai are rare, and to be one, means that you are of high stature. As for your outbursts and my own, all can be forgiven and forgotten"_

"_Hai, I would love to" _Kagome whispered, as Sesshoumaru's spirit leant down, placing a soft kiss on Kagome's lips, just as his spirit disappeared back to his body.

---------------------------

"_No, no, no! this isn't how it was supposed to be!" _Hakudoshi yelled as he watched through Kanna's mirror at how their bond only strengthened. He flew from his throne, and stomped towards the cells. When he reached them, he furiously kicked the dungeon doors open, then Kagome's and Kagura's cell door. Leaping onto Kagome's alter, he slipped his hakamas down.

"_I was going to try to take you, after manipulating you. But you little bitch were more cunning than I thought. So now I'll just take you without question. You watch Sesshoumaru, here goes your precious mate. You cannot take a used female" _Hakudoshi lowered himself, much to Kagome's screams and Sesshoumaru's growls.

"_Kagome, reject him, he cannot take you if you reject him" _Kagura rushed out, clanking against her chains.

"_Silence wench!" _Hakudoshi reprimanded

"_With all my heart and soul I reject you" _Kagome screamed, with a flash of light Hakudoshi was flung across the cell. He stood once again, leaping onto the alter once more, to find he couldn't touch Kagome.

"_If I cannot have you as my mate, then I'll kill you instead!" _Hakudoshi pulled up his hakamas, scowling at Kagome and Kagura.

"_Roel, Reol gather the bitch and bring her down the corridor to the torture room" _Hakudoshi ordered,

"_then come back for Sesshoumaru. They can suffer together_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa this is on nine pages of word.doc and there's still so much more to write. So I've decided to break this up into two. Sorry please don't flame me!!!

So what do ya think so far, the rest will hopefully bring it all together again.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW My lovelies!!


	14. Chapter 13 Rescuing Rin, twisted fates 2

-1

**Wow many thanks to everyone! This story is turning out better than Demonic Priestess, and out-doing Love in a world of Demons! So thanks to everyone!!!!**

**In order of reviews: (**only 5!!)

**JasmineBaby**

**Urascoldaswater**

**Juusan'ya**

**Lildevil0644**

**Birning Ice**

**Thanks to Ms.Purto Rican who inspired me with an idea for this Chapter of the story in a previous review, so reverent Bow and many thanks. Hope you approve!**

**And lastly although you've yet to read this fic, I know your still on Demonic Priestess,**

**Missie-Yue: THANKYOU FOR THE LOVELY BUNCH OF FLOWERS **They were truly a lovely birthday pressie!!

For anyone else who'd like to know, he bought me a gorgeous bunch of BLUE roses, PURPLE Anemones, and other fabulous flowers in a huge bouquet -THANKS!!!!!!!

Enough of my rambling, on with the Story………….I DON'T OWN NUTHIN!!!!!!

**Chapter 13**

**Rescuing Rin, twisting fates Pt2**

Torture, Sacrifice and Battles for Love

Kagura and Rin protested at Kagome's swift removal from the cells. She was grabbed roughly by the guards Roel and Reol, hissing at the force they were using, her wrists sore and red. Throwing her weight around, attempting to free herself, but was only rewarded with more hissing as more force was applied. A door in the distance was slammed open. Sesshoumaru attempted to struggle free, thrashing about as Toel and Teol, the other two twins to the prison guards, came for him. Sesshoumaru looked as though he were about to succeed in freeing himself, until Hakudoshi appeared with Kanna.

"_Subdue him Kanna" _Hakudoshi hissed, almost as brutally as Sesshoumaru himself.

"_You honestly believe you can subdue a Taiyoukai such as myself with her mere parlour tricks?" _Sesshoumaru seethed.

Kanna removed a small grey orb on a chain from her Haori, and held it in her hand, facing Sesshoumaru.

"_Inu Youkai, son of the general_

_Stripped of your strength you shall be_

_For no longer than this orb can allow_

_Allowing emotions of pain to run free"_

The grey orb levitated from Kanna's hand, shining brightly. Sesshoumaru's spirit Youki pulsed along with the orb, forcibly ripping it from his body. He clamped his eyes shut, at the jolt of agony the orb caused. He momentarily fell limp in Toel and Teol's arms.

"_He is temporarily subdued, for long enough to drag him to the torture chambers. Once he is chained, his strength will return anew" _Kanna announced, taking a seat on the cold stone. Hakudoshi left along with Toel and Teol.

"_Kanna, you wretched bitch. I cannot believe you do his bidding" _Kagura seethed.

"_It is better to be on the right hand of the devil, than in his path. As long as I serve him, I am granted more power than I could ever dream of. And Kagura, I have my freedom" _Kanna replied, a small smirk rising on her lips.

"_When I am free, Kanna. I will see to your demise, that I promise you" _Kagura yelled, sneering at her elder sister.

"_you forget that I hold the mirror of fates and destiny, I can foresee all, and you will never kill me" _Kanna admonished

"_Do not underestimate me sister" _Kagura seethed, her chains clattering.

(A/N: Sorry Missie-Yue I had to say that, seeing as you said it on the phone twice today!)

Kanna stood, brushed herself off, and followed Hakudoshi, slamming the door shut behind her.

_-----------------------------------_

Sesshoumaru heard the chains as they were hauled towards him, his strength rising up. The coldness of one shackle gripping his wrist, followed by another. Then the same feeling as each of his ankles were shackled in the same manner. As Kanna had mentioned, with the shackles upon him, Sesshoumaru snapped his amber eyes open, baring his fangs, snarling at Hakudoshi. His strength flooded to him, as though the raging river coursed within his veins. He pulled and thrashed at his bounds, attempting freedom.

"_Now, now Sesshoumaru. Your turn will come. But first, you can watch, as I break this girls spirit." _Hakudoshi stood to one side. Kagome was being held by the first two twins Roel and Reol. They continued to hold her, as Hakudoshi drop kicked Kagome, her face smashing to the cold stone floor. The twins grip, holding her down. Hakudoshi gestured his hands to the shackles, his miasma pulling them towards Kagome; gripping at her ankles and wrists. She was chained so that she lay on her stomach, unable to move. Hakudoshi walked to the edge of the room, where many items lay upon a table, including Sesshoumaru's sword Tokijin.

Hakudoshi POV

So many items to chose, but what to use first? A mace, Si, Tokijin, I'm going to have a lot of fun with that little trinket. There's my Tomohawk, Katter, bokken and a few ninja elements. I think I shall start with the most traditional of things, my whip.

End POV

Hakudoshi gripped his whip, allowing the thinner end to trail alongside him. He pulled his arm back, and struck Kagome forcefully. Sesshoumaru growled, Kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, staring deep into his eyes, to use his strength, not to scream. She was lashed fifty times, not screaming once. Her back was whipped raw, blood flowing freely. The first ten, they heeled instantly, the next set, healed slower, the third slower still. The fourth took more time, and this fifth seemed to stay open. Hakudoshi was pleased with his efforts, except that she was not screaming.

"_Why don't you scream?" _He questioned, yanking Kagome's head up, by her hair.

"_I wouldn't give you the satisfaction" _She bit back, Sesshoumaru was proud of her restraint. But any longer and she wouldn't hold out, the tears were welling up, the pain wanting to escape, to vent, she wanted to scream, and he wanted to hold her.

Hakudoshi returned his whip to the table, lifting his bokken twirling them around in his hands, grinning evilly. Kagome's shackles released themselves, she pushed herself up, returning to her feet. The moment she stood, Hakudoshi swept his bokken against her legs, thrashing her to the stone floor once again. She hissed out, but returned to her feet. Again he struck, this time her arms, repeatedly, left above the elbow, right below the elbow, left on the elbow fracturing it. Sweeping low to the right kneecap, causing her to fall down once again. Another swift movement, brought both bokken down hard and fast onto her ribs.

He rejoiced, she hissed and gasped, Sesshoumaru growled angrily hearing and feeling her ribs break from the force.

"_you have more restraint than I gave credit for, but can you withstand this?"_

His evil black heart sped and jumped in joy, hearing and sensing her fear of him. Bringing his bokken down against her face, splitting her lip and heavily bruising her eyes. That was the breaking point, she screamed as the hard wooden bokken collided with her face, the blocked tears flowed in long relentless rivers down her face, she sobbed and shrieked, unable to hold in her pain any longer. Hakudoshi places a small controlling tick behind her neck, after she passes out.

"_what are you doing_?" Sesshoumaru growled, as he thrashed about in his restraints once again, Kagome was lifted by two of those burly prison gurads, and dragged back to the cells.

"_Don't worry your next_" Hakudoshi grinned maliciously.

"_it took Kagome two hours before she started screaming, lets see how long it takes the mighty Taiyoukai" _

--------------------------

Kagura POV

We remained in the dungeons, the chill of fear dawning upon us, as we heard the cracks of a whip striking something. That something being either Sesshoumaru or Kagome. Whichever it was, they refused to yell out, refused to gratify Hakudoshi, he was one who revelled in causing pain to others. We realised it was Kagome when we heard him ask her;

"_Why don't you scream?" _He questioned

"_I wouldn't give you the satisfaction" _She bit back

She was strong, they must've been there for a long period of time, and yet she refused to give in. I could smell the blood as it drifted through on the chilly breeze that seeped into the cracks of the wood. Another wave of pain was ensued, I could only imagine it was the bokken, Hakudoshi had struck me many a time with those blunt wooden truncheon-like things, they were immensely painful, and could break bones. It was the piercing sound of broken ribs, that alerted me, she was faltering, she was about to scream out any moment. No demon was that restrained. A few more blows, then the screaming commenced. It was hoarse, loud and raw, after a few relentless minutes with her screaming her lungs out, she fell silent. That was when Toel and Teol brought her back in here, throwing her unceremoniously on the cold stone floor.

--------------------------

With Sesshoumaru

"_All you had to do was leave her alone. All you had to do was fight and sever the ties forever, then she would've been mine" _Hakudoshi spat approaching Sesshoumaru with his Katter, a three bladed dagger, a malicious glint in his eyes.

"_So sorry to disappoint you, she was never to be yours" _Sesshoumaru mocked.

Hakudoshi began his slashing spree, painting the stone floor beneath a wash of bright red, the colour of Sesshoumaru's blood. After a few relentless hours of slashing Hakudoshi addressed Sesshoumaru.

"_I see your restraint is stronger than that of Kagome's" _Hakudoshi alleged walking to the table of weapons.

"_Have you even started yet? I'm yet to feel anything" _Sesshoumaru remarked

"_Oh I have a feeling you'll feel this" _Hakudoshi smiled evilly, twirling Tokijin around in his hand, before thrusting the blade into Sesshoumaru's flat toned stomach. Sesshoumaru winced, although he refused to yell in the pain that it caused, he suppressed it further down into his being. Hakudoshi knew what Sesshoumaru was like, he knew he was a Taiyoukai without emotions, and he wanted to be the one to unleash those emotions.

Removing the sword from his stomach, he thrust it into his left shoulder, he was faltering, the agony of his demon sword peirching his flesh, the raw demonic power surging through him, ripping apart his senses further than the blade itself. Such was the creation of the sword. If the blade did not kill you, the sheer magnitude of power would play a significant portion of pain. Hakudoshi saw the pain etched on his face, he knew he was close another thrust of Tokijin into his Right thigh was the breaking point, Sesshoumaru let out one loud roar of pain.

--------------------------

Kagome awoke hours later, she was covered in purple and yellow bruises, her face ached in ways indescribable, it hurt to breathe with her cracked or broken ribs, she wasn't sure which, either way it hurt like hell. As she looked about her surroundings, she noticed she was back in her own cell, Rin crying in desperation.

"_Kagura, Where's Sess-Sesshoumaru?" _Kagome questioned, as she attempted to clamber to her feet.

"_he's still not back yet" _she replied.

Sesshoumaru's roar of pain took Kagura, Rin and Kagome by surprise, Hakudoshi had done the one thing no-one would live to dare try. He had caused the great Taiyoukai of the west so much overbearing pain, that he cried out.

Guilt and fear gripped at Kagome, it was her fault they were in this mess, it was then she suddenly realised that same feeling from earlier, with Ah-un and Jaken, even then she felt guilt, it was guilt of hurting the great Dragon-horse. She slumped back to the stone floor, the protests of her bruises ignored.

--------------------------

Hakudoshi immensely satisfied with his efforts at creating the Western Lord to roar in complete agony, placed Tokijin back upon the table, dripping with the said lords blood. To return to his previous victim. He hauls her out of her cell, with Rin screaming after her, dragging her to Lord Sesshoumaru. He dumps her on the floor, opposite Sesshoumaru. They look at one another, Watery-blue clashing with pained-amber, Kagome breaks down, in fits of sobs. As Hakudoshi turns to leave, he tells her one thing, one thing to turn fates in his favour once again.

"_you can end their suffering, all you have to do is stay with me and become my mate, then they can leave_." He then leaves, slamming the door behind him.

"_No Kagome, you cannot, you must not_"

"_This is all my fault, if I had not intervened with you and Kagura, you would never had known I was alive. Its because of me, that Kagura defied Hakudoshi and is suffering at his hand in those cells. My fault that the wild dogs were murdered, that Kikyo was dispatched to send me back to the grave. I killed Kikyo! I killed my incarnation! I'm an evil bitch! Because of me Rin was captured, and you the mighty Taiyoukai are being tortured. I will not allow this to continue, this is my mess, and I intend on fixing it_." Kagome sobbed looking up at the bloodied form of Sesshoumaru. She stood tall, approaching him, slowly. Standing on tip toes, she placed a kiss on his lips, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"_No Kagome! No_" Sesshoumaru whispered as she pulled away

Hakudoshi re-enters the room, having given her enough time to decide. Although he himself would never take her for a mate now. He knew that she would forever reject him. Which id the reason for placing the controlling tick behind her neck. There were always ways to make those bend to your every will and command.

"_what's your decision_?" He asked, looking between Sesshoumaru and Kagome

"_will you release them unharmed_?" Kagome questioned her voice quivering

"_Yes, you have my word_" Hakudoshi replied, he would release Sesshoumaru and the human child, but Kagura would remain.

"_No_!" Sesshoumaru attempted once again.

"_Then I will remain here, of my own free will_" Kagome dropped to the stone floor, her body racked with sobs.

"_NO!!" _Sesshoumaru yelled, thrashing about with a newly found energy.

"_I'm sorry, but I will not allow your suffering to continue, forget me, I implore you_" Kagome said between heart wrenching cries.

Roel, Reol grabbed Sesshoumaru, hauling him as he yelled departing the torture room. Kagome was gripped by her upper arms by the other twins Toel and Teol, being returned to her cell, along with Kagura.

Hakudoshi stood before a thrashing yelling Sesshoumaru, and his human child Rin. With a wave of a miasma infused hand Sesshoumaru and Rin were transported back to the western lands, coughing with the fumes. Jaken and Ah-un stood dumbfounded. They had never expected upon the hills of The West to see their liege shimmering before them along with the abducted Rin.

Ah-un was the first to approach the child, nuzzling her lovingly, pleased to have her back, whilst Jaken prostrated himself before Lord Sesshoumaru.

"_Milord…Where is the woman?"_

"_she wasn't allowed to come back with us... She gave up her freedom, so we could have ours" _Rin whispered, as tears began to fall gently, Rin covered her face within the folds of her hands, silently weeping into them. Sesshoumaru smelt the salt of her tears, he placed his fingertips to his lips.

"_Milord you are wounded" _Sesshoumaru's Head of guard appeared, he was concerned to say the very least when Sesshoumaru made no non-committal noise, that he usually did. He just seemed to stare off into nothingness, lost within his own thoughts, a watery countenance, in his usually non-expressive eyes.

"_Milord, it is Shippo. Can you hear me Milord?" _The young solider asked. He placed a careful arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulders guiding him towards the gates of the huge castle, never once removing his cold green eyes from the Lords sad Amber ones.

"_Tamie, see to Milords wounds. I shall get some answers from the only ones who have been with him all this time" _Shippo bounded off in long strides, towards Rin's room.

"_Lady Rin, may I enter?"_

"_Hai Shippo-Chan, please enter" _Rin replied, lowly and sad.

"_what happened whilst you were away from the castle for so long? What has happened to Lord Sesshoumaru?" _the older Kitsune Youkai listened intently to everything that Rin had said, his emerald eyes shining in awe, that his adoptive mother had returned from the grave, and a Youkai no less. That she had bargained the freedom of Sesshoumaru and Rin, thus locking herself away.

Sesshoumaru knocked on the door, his sadness turning into determination, the real and usual Sesshoumaru beginning to return to his normal senses.

"_I'm going back for her, ready the troops. If it takes a war to bring her back - SO BE IT!" _Sesshoumaru growled loud, his usual self shining through. Shippo smirked, bowed and left.

-----------------------

Kagome stood silently after Sesshoumaru had left, her heart breaking all the more. She never had intended it to happen the way it did. She never intended to fall in Love with the very Demon Lord she first protected when she stumbled across him, in search for food. The only thing she could do, was to bargain for his freedom, he was a grand Taiyoukai, no-ones torture slave, and she loved him more than her own life and freedom.

The door to the dungeons opened, Hakudoshi glanced over his shoulder, a bored look upon his face.

"_I was wondering when you were going to arrive" _

"_I got temporarily side tracked. What have you here? A new slave?" _The figure in shadows questioned.

"_That and entertainment" _Hakudoshi replied

"_come closer and take a look_" the figure in shadows advanced closer to the bars of the cell, another tear slipping down Kagome's face as she slowly raised her head to look into angry amber eyes, as it began to register, her eyes flew open in shock.

"_Inu…Inuyasha"_

"_You…you can't be, you're dead!" _He hissed, brandishing his claws.

"_All thanks to you, why Inuyasha?" _Kagome's sadness faded as anger found its footholds.

-----------------------

Sesshoumaru's army was ready within seconds, polished, armoured and weapons ready. He inspected the lines, with Shippo walking behind him.

"_Sufficient" _That in Sesshoumaru's terms meant perfect

"_Lets go!" _Sesshoumaru transformed into his huge Inuyoukai form, taking to the skies towards Hakudoshi's stronghold once more, to bring back the one left behind.

----------------------

"_she's now nothing more than a puppet, and I the puppeteer" _Hakudoshi gleamed, at his new 'toy' as she continued to glare at Inuyasha.

"_Lord Hakudoshi…It appears the Son of Inu-no-Taishio will be arriving here, with his army…as we speak he is closing in fast upon the stronghold….he will succeed, if we do not leave immediately_" Kanna remarked, her mirror of fate and Destiny shining ever brighter. Hakudoshi sighed long and deep, until an evil smirk rested upon his features.

"_Inuyasha…brush aside your hair for a moment" _Hakudoshi asked, wanting to see if Kikyo's controlling tick was subject to Hakudoshi's command, he smiled evilly, when he realised that it was.

"_Kagome, it appears you, Inuyasha and Kagura will be having a little exercise. And I have a truly wicked plan in mind"_

_-----------------------_

Sesshoumaru landed gracefully upon the courtyard of the stronghold once again. The ghosts of screams of his own and Kagome's echoing around the walls, making it seem far more foreboding than before.

"_Keep on your guard, and No weapons until I say!" _Sesshoumaru commanded, all the troops nodded in silent agreement. It was deathly silent, not a single sound echoed from within the stronghold, the only thing heard were the heartbeats of the soldiers, along with the steady breathing, the wisps of eyelashes as they blinked, the light rustling of clothing and armour outside.

Then it was as though Kami himself had declared War. Hundreds of Hanyou's, Ningen's and Youkai descended upon the army. The Ningen's bore weapons, and began lunging at the soldiers, the Hanyou's used their claws, whilst the Youkai used whatever they had access to. Sesshoumaru and his army were caught slightly off guard, but relentlessly attacked the forces around them.

"_do not kill any Youkai females!" _Sesshoumaru shouted his orders, as the soldiers tore up the offending army of misfits. The Ningen's were no threat what so ever, they were eradicated immediately, the Hanyou's were fighting better, that their weak counterparts, but none the less were losing. Sesshoumaru dispatched another Hanyou with his poison claws, though something shining in the waning sunlight caught his attention. A soldier has unsheathed his sword, and was about to cut into a Youkai female, with short midnight blue-black hair.

"_no weapons" _Sesshoumaru reminded him, as he swiftly approached him, knocking it from his grasp

"_but milord this army has no qualms about using theirs" _A young Ookami demon relpied

"_are you defying my orders? "_

"_no milord"_

"_He could've changed her appearance…no weapons"_

Fighting against an army of Youkai and Hanyou's. Each under control, their eyes glazed, attacking Sesshoumaru's army. One of his men struggled against a female demon. Sesshoumaru noticed her; long wavy black hair, stripped to nothing but a mere rag covering her derriere. Sesshoumaru fights his way toward the woman, grips her wrist to stop the claws from slashing his soldier. Then yanks her back

"_No Kagome!"_

As he pulled her back, her long wavy hair pulled away from her face, she was fairer than before, through lack of sunlight. Green jade earrings jangled as they moved. She turned her eyes on him, deep red glaring heatedly into Gold. Her fangs exposed, hissing.

"_Kagura_"

Sesshoumaru threw Kagura into the clutches of Shippo, once he removed the offending controlling tick from the back of her neck. She swayed woozily in Shippo's arms, holding him for support.

"_Now my army of mindless slaves, attack, kill, rampage. Go into demon rage and kill everything in sight until you burnout and die!" _Hakudoshi laughs. Disappearing into the night upon Gora, Goro's opposite paradox falcon. Where Goro had a white head, Gora's was black, one wing was white the other black, both looking grey as they worked in unison. Kanna stood watching from the rooftop of the castle, hoping for her sister's demise.

"_Milord, they will not stop, we cannot keep this up without killing them!" _on eof the soldiers called out, currently fending off two rage crazed Youkai alone.

"_No"_

"_Milord, it seems as though your traitorous half brother is among them" _Shippo seethed, he refused to say the traitors name, the idea of it, making him sick.

"_Please tell me I can kill him!" _Shippo pleads.

"_Milord" _Shippo asks, when no answer came, not even a 'Hn'.

"_Restrain him, only one Youkai has the right to kill him" _Sesshoumaru replied

"_Hai milord, though I myself will not touch him…Barrkine restrain the traitor!" _A burly dragon Youkai grabbed Inuyasha, Shippo walked towards him, and thumped him forcefully over the head. Sesshoumaru stared at the captain of the guard

"_I didn't kill him" _Sesshoumaru smirked at the kitsune.

"_Milord behind you!" _Shippo shouted

Sesshoumaru turns to attack another demon, this time however was Kagome, lost to a mindless controlled blood rage, attacking him with his own sword Tokijin. Sesshoumaru unsheathes Tenseiga, and fends her off. She violently swings the sword, attempting to take his head off his shoulders, or skewer him on his own sword. They Fought for a solid hour, until her breathing becomes laboured, her body involuntarily shaking in fits, of internal shut down.

"_Kagome stop!"_

She continues to attack, blood flowing from her eyes, her nose and mouth. As she approaches for another strike, this one high.

"_enough_!"

She takes another step forward to attack, however she suddenly stops, shuddering, her eyelids closing. Tokijin slips from her fingers, falling to the ground clattering noisily. It was then her body chose to collapse, right into Sesshoumaru's arms. He rips the controlling tick from the back of her neck. cradling her in his arms he notices she is totally naked, he removes his Haori wrapping her within.

"_I have what I came for, unsheathe your weapons and kill everything in sight_" Sesshoumaru commanded. The soldiers rejoiced, unsheathing their weapons, killing all those that dared attack the Western troops. After all have been obliterated, only Kanna remains, still silently watching, holding her mirror in her hands.

"_milord what of that one?" _Barrkine gestures to Kanna

"_she's mine!" _Kagura voices weakly, stepping forward, snatching her fan from Shippo.

"_When you have regained your strength, you may pursue her, today however is not the day_" Sesshoumaru orders, looking at the still, barely breathing female in his arms.

"_very well_" she stumbles into Barrkine's arms, slipping out of the consciousness she once had.

"_It is time to return to the Western keep, sheath your weapons, move out!" _Shippo commanded, the troops did as they were ordered, as they fell into line and swiftly left the foreboding keep, for a keep filled with beauty, life and refinement. Shippo turned Inuyasha over to one of the guards, while Barrkine, had his hands full with Kanna. When all was done, he returned to Sesshoumaru's side bowing low.

"_Milord, is she truly Kagome?" _He questioned lowly.

Sesshoumaru looked at the young kitsune soldier, and nodded. "_Hai"_

"_I'm glad she's alive, although I would like to know how. We searched for remains, but there was nothing when she was killed…nothing" _Shippo replied, looking over her body, at her bruised arms, legs and face.

"_She will be fine Kitsune, she will be just fine" _Sesshoumaru replied, pulling her closer to himself, taking off into the sky upon his Youki cloud, a transformed Fox Youkai flying at his side, returning towards the Western castle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa, another 9 Pages!!!!!!

Good thing I split this Chapter into two parts, it would've been new year by the time you would've finished reading one chapter….

Anyways another chapter down! And Shippo's made an appearance…..he's still the adorable Shippo we all know and love, but remember he's been living in the castle of Lord Sesshoumaru, taken in and raised as his own. He's older than he would usually appear. He remained a child for Kagome, but since her death, he allowed his age to appear naturally. (He's appearance of 17).

Well let me know what you think as always I love to know!!!


	15. Chapter 14 Sweet Dreams Lord of the West

**FIRSTLY I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE FOR THE DELAY OF THIS CHAPTER! I have been working over xmas and New year non-stop, to the point I was rundown with the flu, I'm all dosed up, and seemily better. Although I'm back to work tomorrow for another five days non-stop, so this is an extra long chappie!**

**Right Thank you's to everyone that reviewed:**

**Simma - **Major Thanks!!

**Rath**

**Cesia009**

**Inuyasha1818**

**Ms.Puerto Rican - **So pleased you approved, surprises are instore!!

**Juusan'ya**

**JasmineBaby**

**LilDevil0644**

**Birning Ice**

**Llebreknit**

**Sesshyrox**

**Urascoldaswater**

**Missie-Yue - **Chapter 3 Demonic Priestess - I will endeavour to correct

**Kibafan291 - **Maybe he will maybe he won't. I might poll.

**Kiria**

**? () you reviewed today 22:39, but didn't sign in - **So Sorry, here's an update!! PLZ forgive me

**SEAyala**

**Y.Yonder - **I dunno why chapters in Demonic Priestess aren't working, I'll see if they may need reloading.

**Wow 18 reviews NOT bad, I am sooo sorry for the lengthy delay, I take a leaf out of Jakens book and prostrate myself before you all, begging for your forgiveness**

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 14**

**Sweet Dreams Lord of The West**

The western lands, a single mountain that lifts its peak a mile above the storm-racked Northwest sea, is a land famous for Noble Taiyoukai. From the towns in its high valleys and the ports on its dark narrow bays many a servant has gone fourth to serve the Lords and bloodline of Inu-no-Tashio. Of these some say the greatest Lord was Inu-no-Tashio himself, who in his day became both Lord and fool. His life is told in the Demonic Scrolls of _NobeTaiyokai_, as well as in songs of how his heart and life were lost defending a mere mortal woman, with his newborn Hanyou son.

----

His first son, named Sesshoumaru, name given him by his mother, that and his life were all she gave him, for she died before he was a year old. His father, as Lord of the West, was a busy and dutiful Taiyoukai, rarely having the time of day for his deprived son. Although time was aptly found for a Ningen woman, a princess named Izaiyoi. Sesshoumaru was but seven demon years of age when his father brought his latest infatuation to their home, heavily burdened with child.

Izaiyoi felt pity towards Inu-no-Tashio's first born son, for there was no-one to bring the child up in tenderness, he seemed to crave. He had grown wild, beautiful, tall, a quick boy, quiet, proud and full of temper towards his father. After but a few months of the Ningens presence, said Ningen Izaiyoi and his father left the Western castle - Never to return.

Word of Inu-no-Tashio's death spread like a disease upon the northern wind, resulting in many rises to stake a claim to the Western lands. At only seven demon years, Sesshoumaru not only had to defend himself, but also his home. Turmoil had appeared in the west like waves crashing upon the land, trying desperately to draw more of the dry earth back into the seas vastness, this continued for ten Ningen years, with a young Sesshoumaru remaining victorious. By eight demon years, a sister of his dead mother returned to the west, she had done what was necessary for him to take his rightful place as Taiyoukai of the West. She taught him politics and refinement in a demon court, whilst her ,ate saw to his combat skills. Once they were both satisfied that he could look after himself they paid him no heed, and left.

Sesshoumaru would be off and away whenever he could find a spare moment; roaming the deep forest, swimming in the pools of the River Narai, that like all rivers in the west ran swift and cold. Or climbing by cliff to the heights above the forest, from which he could see the endless perfection, the ocean. The ocean was always a comfort, opening it's never ending embrace, taking with its flow the constant trials and tribulations that Taiyoukai Lord would offer.

----

Sesshoumaru looked out to that very same inviting ocean, remembering his long forgotten past. How so much had changed in the hundreds of years in his life. That whenever a problem arose, the ocean would always be there to offer its embrace. A groan resounded from behind him, one of a fatigued female. He returned to the bedside of his chosen, brushing aside a coal coloured tendril from her weary face, before relaxing his cool hand upon her cheek.

"_I will never abandon you, as I was. You are my chosen Kagome. I will have you and none other. I promise" _He removed his cool hand, standing tall and regal once again, taking one last look before removing himself from her chambers.

Two eyes fluttered open, gazing at the grandeur of the room she was currently in. It looked truly astonishing; pristine ivory walls, with a sunshine yellow border just below the centre. Pale yellow coloured flooring, with white Persian rugs. Soft yellow beech wardrobe, decorated with ornate images of a gorgeous white dog with garnet eyes, purple face markings and a blue crescent. Beside the wardrobe a vanity in the same soft yellow beech wood, a heavily gold gilded mirror seeming to grow out of the piece of astonishing furniture. She sat up from her futon looking at the room with a new spirit, taking in the breath taking beauty of the room she was in. There were three doors, one that was covered by huge thick white curtains, which she guessed would be a balcony door, one at the opposite end of the room, which she guessed would be the entrance in her paradise, the other, must have been the bathroom.

Kagome left her futon, walking slowly and gracefully towards the third door, and slid it open. It was breath taking, she expected to see a bathtub, but instead was a natural spring, encompassed within a hot waterfall feeding the pool. Lust steam cascaded around, making the area radiate with harmony and radiance. Unable to resist the urge, Kagome stepped towards the spring, slowly slipping out of her pale yellow yukata staring at it for a brief moment.

'_I wonder who put me in that to begin with? I would love to meet the owner of this beautiful place, he has exceptional tastes' _she thought, stepping into the hot water. As she lowered herself to her neck she sighed in bliss.

A Neko Demoness entered the Springs silently, sliding the door open, and closing it just as silently behind herself. Within her hands, a variety of washcloths, soaps and liquid hair tonics. She quietly stepped behind Kagome, before clearing her throat.

"_Ahem, milady" _she spoke, as she knelt down beside Kagome, before finally dipping the washcloth into the hot water, raising it. She slowly began washing Kagome's body, adding the soaps.

"_Hey, I'm perfectly capable of washing myself thank you"_

"_Iie milady, it is not proper"_

"_Milady?"_

"_All of Sesshoumaru-sama's guests must be dressed accordingly so milady"_

'_so this place belongs to Sesshoumaru, wow'_

"_Oh I really don't like the formalities" _Kagome finally voiced

"_milady…"_

"_Onegai stop calling me that"_

"_Ano, Sesshoumaru-sama…" _The Neko demoness began to reason

"_Sesshoumaru, what?" _Kagome replied, really not liking the formalities.

The Neko demoness breathed in sharply, shocked by something

"_What?"_

"_you addressed his lordship without his honorific"_

"_no-one will hear, we're two demonises in a spring"_

"_Hai Milady, but the walls do have ears" _The servant chided, looking around as though they had already been caught.

"_Onegai, watashe wa Kagome"_

"_Kagome-sama"_

"_Iie, just Kagome"_

"_I can sense your discomfort, whilst around you alone, I will not use honorific"_

"_Arigato, Onamae wa?"_

"_Watashe wa Toreshi"_

Kagome looked at Toreshi, she was a Neko Youkai, around the same age of twenty-one. She had onyx eyes, black hair with a deep midnight blue sheen, leanly built, and dressed in the palaces servant garb of a plain deep blue kimono, and white sash belt.

Toreshi places the washcloths into the hot waters once again, placing them to Kagome's skin.

"_Onegai, I can wash myself, I am not used to someone doing it for me"_

"_Ano Kagome it is my duty as your personal servant"_

"_Then I ask you to please sit and converse with me" _Kagome replied, taking the washcloth from Toreshi's hand, removing her need to wash her body.

"_When you are washed, I have a message from Lord Sesshoumaru. He wishes for you to prepare your entrance to tonight's festivities. He will announce his taking of you as a mate." _Toreshi stated, a wide smile adorning her pretty face.

"_Oh, alright. I need to speak with though. Where can I find him?" _Kagome questioned, rubbing the washcloth along her body, as Toreshi shook the tonic onto her hair.

"_Iie milady, you cannot. Until tonight you need to remain hidden from view"_

"_why? If I am to be presented should I not be seen?" _Kagome questioned curiously.

"_Iie, throughout the day, his Lordship will be courted by various females of the realm, competing for your ladyships position, they are not yet aware you have. It is of tactical position his Lordship must continue these events, as though the Demon court would chose for him, However his Lordship wishes for you to make your entrance, and be presented before the realm and the Demon court." _Toreshi stated, running her long fingers through Kagome's hair, seeing as Kagome was preoccupied with affairs of females and Lord Sesshoumaru.

"_You see milady, the annual ball is held at a bachelor demon's palace, Lord Sesshoumaru has put off this event for centuries. The Demon court, is aware there is a female he had taken a liking to, but will have to await your arrival. Until that moment, they will do whatever in their power to dissuade Lord Sesshoumaru from his choice by presenting females to him. Lord Sesshoumaru on the other hand, is not interested, but continues to play along._

"_At present only Servants may approach his Lordship whilst these affairs of courtship are going on. I will inform his Lordship that you are awake, and preparing to…Milady, I understand you are angry and jealous of this news"_

"_What gives you that idea?" _Kagome asked sheepishly, she had no idea she was that readable.

"_Your eyes Kagome, say much about your moods. I have never seen anything as remarkable, Emeralds with a Garnet undertone" _Toreshi smiled.

"_My eyes show too much Toreshi. I need to ask you a favour. I need to borrow your clothes. I must speak with Sesshoumaru"_

"_Milady, Kagome-sama Iie" you must not, I will not allow you, if you get caught" _Toreshi shook her head swiftly, putting emphasis on her discouragement.

"_Toreshi Onegai, I will not get caught" _Kagome pleaded

"_Sesshoumaru-sama will have my head removed for this" _Toreshi stated removing her servants attire, whilst Kagome dried off she was being given directions to his Lords study.

-----

Kagome walked down the vast corridors, holding the water urn in her hands. She could easily pass for a servant as long as she spoke to no-one. She stood outside the door to Sesshoumaru's private study, listening to voices within. Silently as instructed, she opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Sesshoumaru was sitting in his huge red comfy chair, a gorgeous Black panther demoness currently sitting on his knee, playing with his long flaxen hair. Kagome's eyes shone a bright green emerald with deep jealousy, at the closeness of the panther demoness to her intended. Sesshoumaru sensed her presence behind him, her eyes staring heatedly at him, but more so at the female in his closeness.

"_You there, slave girl, stop your staring this minute…Slave!" _Kinato yelled stepping closer to Kagome, raising his hand to her. Sesshoumaru senses the change in the demon lord, raising from his chair swiftly, to stop the hand from touching his intended.

"_No-one raises a hand…"_

'_to your intended' _Kagome finished his words in her mind

"_to my slaves, they are mine to beat not yours" _Sesshoumaru finished, breathing in her delicate scent, which was currently masked by Toreshi's. Kagome ducked her head in shame, she merely wanted to see him, not what these gorgeous women from the realms were doing to attempt him forgetting her.

"_Leave us Toreshi, you're done for the day" _Sesshoumaru commanded.

**Sesshoumaru POV**

Toreshi, I gave you commands to keep her confined to her chambers, until tonight. You failed, and thus your life is forfeit. I did not want Kagome to see any of this, but to see the brilliant emerald of jealousy was indeed heart warming. I know that you would only have eyes for me. Those untamed ever readable eyes. I have a lifetime t discover all those colours, all those gems, all those meanings behind them.

End POV

Kagome bowed lowly before she left Sesshoumaru's study. As she closed the huge doors behind her, she leant against them allowing her thick black eye lashes to cover those emeralds. A thought suddenly struck her, she smiled wickedly, as she rushed down the corridors to her chambers once again.

Toreshi had remained as instructed in Kagome's chambers awaiting her return. She silently hoped and prayed to the kami's that she wouldn't be caught. The shoji doors flew open, a determined, smirking Kagome entering them swiftly taking Toreshi by the shoulders.

"_Toreshi, I need your help, you and six other servant girls"_

"_Lady Kagome, if I am correct in assuming what you are thinking it would be the best entrance in Demon history. Count me in!" _Toreshi beamed delightedly.

"_We have very little time to prepare. Lets get to work. Go and find six other girls of the same age as you and I. I will await your return" _Kagome commanded removing Toreshi's servants attire. Toreshi scurried from the room, barely clothed appropriately, the rustling of fabrics echoing off the empty halls.

"_Come now Sesshoumaru-sama. Will you tell the Demon Court who it is that you have chosen? We will continue to subjugate you with females. Surely there is one within our selection that would dissuade you from your current female" _Kinato remarked calling in the next female.

"_Hn" _Sesshoumaru intoned in his usual mono, feigning indifference to the latest display of affection. It was getting bothersome, all he wanted was Kagome and all received were glorified bitches, unworthy of Kagome's position as his mate.

'_you are a fool, she was right before you, but you were too simple minded to see, she is more than worthy, more than you could imagine…no I will have no other'_

Shippo entered his Lordships study, another female was currently swooning over him, this a leopard demoness. Shippo knew of the Taiyoukai's affections towards his long lost Okaa-san. That the Taiyoukai was more than willing to wage a war for her. There were but a few that knew of Kagome's soon to be announced role. Those included Rin, Jaken, Toreshi and himself.

"_Captain of the imperial guard reporting" _

"_Shippo here are your orders for the duration of the afternoon. Ensure they are carried out" _Sesshoumaru commanded

"_To perfection Milord"_

"_I would expect nothing less captain"_

"_Hai" _Shippo replied, bowing low before accepting the parchment. Then bowed once again before excusing himself.

Once outside Shippo opened the parchment, reading the afternoons orders.

_See to it that Kagome is sufficiently prepared for tonight_

_Toreshi is instructed to prepare her in the refinements_

_It is your duty to present her, to me, before I present her to the Court._

_Go to her quarters, and see to her afternoons teachings._

_I may have need of some of your Kitsune trickery and deceptions._

Shippo stood outside Kagome's chambers, within he could hear orders flying around. It seemed as though not much teaching was being conducted within, that Sesshoumaru would believe to be. From what he could gather, Kagome had another idea up her Haori sleeve.

"_Pick up your feet………No hold it like this…………You need to move together, and appear more alluring…………your wanting this to be the best entrance in demon history, now work it…………that's it like that"_

_

* * *

_

As the sun set over the western mountains, music rolled off the grassy peaks, treading feather light over the snow without leaving imprints of its presence. The Western palace was ablaze with music, laughter, merriment and festivities. Within the marvellously decorated hall, upon a solid golden throne sat a absent-minded and very bored Taiyoukai, glaring at his captain who had a smirk settled upon his features, knowing what Kagome had planned.

"_Milord, Demons and Demoness' that was the twelfth and final Lady to compete for Lord Sesshoumaru's position as a mate……Milord which female will you chose?" _Kinato addressed, the bored Lord.

The room was deathly silent. The twelve Ladies chosen above the hundreds that applied, stood in a line before their fathers in elegant Kimono's. Shippo took this moment to make Kagome's entrance.

"_Milord, your lady has arrived" _Shippo announced, opening the shoji doors. A party of female demoness' entered. Seven of which were attired in the same servant garb. A black plain kimono, with slippers that snaked up their calves. In the centre walked a demure vision in yellow. Her kimono was the softest shade of sunlight gold, deep red maple leaves swimming along the hem. There was something peculiar about the eight females kimono's. Sesshoumaru couldn't quite place his finger on it, but gazed at the sunlight maiden that entered. Her Long ebony tresses swept up in a noble chignon secured in place by a gold hair claw with a matching gold maple leaf pin attached by three chains each with a sakura blossom entwined.

Kagome approached the Taiyoukai, and bowed in the deepest respect to her Lord. Sesshoumaru softly smiled, listening to the whispers of the room, of her beauty of her refinement. However this is not what Kagome had in mind, her eyes shining a perfect sky azure blue, with trickery.

"_Milady, it appears as though these ladies are competing for your position as Sesshoumaru-sama's mate. I believe the Demon Supreme court need to see why you were chosen" _Shippo bowed low before Kagome, winking at her. Kagome smiled taking her seven ladies into the middle of the room.

Kagome assisted by her ladies was placed seductively upon the wooden floor. The musicians in on the 'entrance' began playing their music (Rachel Stevens LAX) as though on cue, each one of the seven ladies grabbed a piece of Kagome's kimono skirt, as well as the one on the left of each of them.

As the music began to warm up, Toreshi ripped Aimi's kimono skirt, revealing a cropped pantie-style short, All the ladies around Kagome were Neko Youkai, Aimi simultaneously ripped Baini's kimono skirt, who in turn ripped Caitine's, ripping Dia's, ripping Erina's, ripping Felicia's, ripping Toreshi's. the seven Neko Youkai danced still holding Kagome's kimono skirt, then in one rip they ripped Kagome's Kimono off completely leaving a Yellow cropped pantie-style short, with a matching boobtube. The crowds were stunned at the sight of the eight gorgeous females in the centre of the room. The females were ineptly jealous, the males were stunned out of words, watching with their eyes popping out of their sockets. Sesshoumaru being one of them.

"_Hey, hang your red gloves up  
'Cause there's nothing left to prove now"_

Toreshi pulled Kagome up, allowing her hands to trail down her sides to her bow on her hip, with a swift tug, she pulled it free, giving an end to Aimi.

"_Hey, hang your red gloves up  
Baby, no-one cares but you"_

Each of the girls followed suit until each Neko Youkai was holding a Red satin piece of fabric in one hand, which was once their Red bow. Kagome stood in the centre, dancing seductively. Touching her curves, pulling her hair out of the claw, allowing it to cascade down her frame. Until each of the Neko were ready for the next step.

"_what planet are you from?_

_Accuse me of things that I never done"_

The red satin was appropriately adorned on Kagome's body, adding the seductiveness of her dancing and song, eliciting a lot of heated excitement from all the males watching. As it was pulled, from Neko-Youkai to Inu-Youkai.

_  
"Listen to you carrying on  
Cheating another love song" _

All dancers and Kagome shook their derrieres for added excitement. Sesshoumaru's eyes were yet to return to their sockets, here was the most alluring female he'd laid eyes upon, dancing seductively. Putting on a little show, not only for his benefit but to prove to the Demon court that she was acceptable.

_If I were in your shoes  
I'd whisper before I shout_

The dancers and Kagome spun around, still each of them intertwined seductively to Kagome. Their red satin around her waist, with Toreshi's and Aimi's on each wrist.

"_Can't you stop playing that record again  
Find somebody else to talk about_"

The Neko-Youkai stood three aside, crouched tugging on the satin with Toreshi behind Kagome ghosting her hands across Kagome's curves.

"_If I were in your shoes  
I'd worry of the effects_"

The females moved swiftly, and delicately, allowing the satin to kiss upon her skin, holding her tightly, but sensually as they moved in front of her, Kagome seemingly to hold each of them by an end of the satin. The Neko-Youkai on their knees facing Kagome, leaning away from her.

"_You've had your say but now its my turn  
Sweet dreams Lord of the West"_

In more graceful movements, they switched sides, so all the Neko-Youkai moved from left to right, the Satin still holding her sensually.

"_We've had it on full steam  
'Til the light comes back to you now  
Hey, is it all it seems  
Is it all you dreamed and more"_

The Neko Youkai, pulled the Satin away fluidly, wrapping it around their hips once again seductively tying it into the original ribbon bow it was before. The Neko-Youkai were moving like the felines they were, moving slowly, gracefully supplicating on Kagome's curves.

Sesshoumaru was still glued to the performance, his hakamas getting a little restrictive. '_**definitely all I dreamed' **_Sesshoumaru beast urged

'_definitely more_!' Sesshoumaru thought back in response, placing a hand in his lap, trying his utmost to hide the growing muscle below.

The Neko-Youkai pulled away allowing Kagome to seductively stalk towards Sesshoumaru, whilst they danced with each other.

"_What planet are you from  
Accuse me of things that I never done"_

Throwing her hips from side to side, smirking at Sesshoumaru's slight discomfort

"_Listen to you carrying on  
Cheating another love song"_

The seven Neko-Youkai all played a seductive finger, calling Kagome back to their inner circle, as she returned, each Youkai touched her body with a sensual flare, attaching the Satin to her once again.

"_If I were in your shoes  
I'd whisper before I shout  
Can't you stop playing that record again  
Find somebody else to talk about"_

Four Neko-Youkai stood behind her, two either side, one Neko-Youkai on either side in front, a hand placed on the cool wooden floor, one leg extended outwards. Toreshi the seventh Neko-Youkai was on all fours on the floor, with the satin around her neck in a criss-cross style, like a leash holding her, Kagome the mistress.

The crowd were going wild, the Demon court completely at awe with this Inu-Youkai female, that Sesshoumaru had decided he was going to keep, but with her seductive moves it was definitely clear, as to why.

_  
"If I were in your shoes  
I'd worry of the effects  
You've had your say but now its my turn  
Sweet dreams Lord of the West"  
_

Toreshi was Joined by Aimi, Baini, and Caitine all of which had Satin leashes, Dia and Erina had their satins around Kagome's waist standing either side of her whilst Felicia had a satin leash around Kagome's neck. All of them walking seductively forward towards Sesshoumaru. As they approached, they used their feline agility to somersault from the floor to a standing position, dropping the satin to the floor.

"_Does it make you feel the man_

Kagome stood before the seven females, leading the dance steps, of running her hands from her thighs to her hips, twisting in a circle, as their hands trailed up their breasts to their hair, pulling it roughly.

_  
Pointing the finger because you can_

Kagome pointed her finger at Sesshoumaru, whilst the Neko-Youkai pointed to any random male, as if to lure them into the dance. The girls all moved around in mid dance, walking towards each other, until they were all in a line.

_  
I spell it loud and clear_

Each of them simultaneously, with their legs spread apart ducked down, throwing their hair over their shoulders, moving their arms akimbo like snakes, starting the other to begin.

_  
Baby, that tongues not welcome around here"_

Together they lifted their arms above their heads, elbows out, wrists touching wrists, dropping one knee downwards, extending the other out. As each line was sung, their legs would alternate.

"_You turned the city round (Lord of the West)  
Do you think I give a damn (Lords of crest)  
Do you think that I'm the fairer (S-E-X)  
Sweet dreams Lord of the West" _

As the song and dance was nearing its end, the females started wiggling all their assets, running their delicate hands up their bodies, throwing their long hair back and fourth upon occasion. Their arms a cradle, over their heads, extending their long lean legs forward, for all to stare at._  
_  
"_If I were in your shoes_

The Seven Neko-Youkai were left to dance seductively together in the centre, whilst Kagome took it upon herself to stalk up to Sesshoumaru, on all fours. Her bright azure eyes pulling him ever closer into more discomfort.

_  
I'd whisper before I shout  
Can't you stop playing that record again  
Find somebody else to talk about  
If I were in your shoes  
I'd worry of the effects  
You've had your say but now its my turn  
Sweet dreams Lord of the West"_

All the dancers stopped, with their fingers over their lips, as if covering a secret. As Kagome now remained in a low submitted position, her eyes staring fiercely into his, albeit her body resting upon one knee, her long black hair draped over one shoulder. Awaiting his response. Despite his discomfort of his restrictive Hakamas, due to Kagome's little show, he stood extending his hand to Kagome. She had regained her submitted state, showing all who her Lord and Mate was.

"_My Mate, the Lady Kagome" _He pulled Kagome to her feet, bringing her to his chest, whilst she looked into his citrine eyes, which were full of raw emotion, most she was sure, if understanding the hard muscle between his legs and resting on her lower stomach, was her rather productive little number. The Hall erupted in cheers, celebrating Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"_Hold on a moment. Kagome Higurashi, is that not the name of the Ningen Miko-wench that was murdered along with that evil bastard Naraku, by your own sibling?" _Lord Tanno voiced stepping from the crowd, seething that his beloved prized daughter was not contemplated.

"_You must be mistaken, I am neither a Ningen, nor a miko-wench. I Milord am an Inu Youkai" _Kagome replied

"_I have presented her as my mate Lord Tanno, she is my choice. I refuse to take any other" _Sesshoumaru chided, he pulled Kagome closer nipping her pulse point on her neck gently, lightly bruising the skin for future marking.

"_Now she is marked mine. An Inu-Youkai Lord marks a female and takes no other" _Sesshoumaru added.

"_unless you are your father!" _someone shouted within the Lords circle.

"_who dares, who said that?" _Sesshoumaru growled.

The crowd parted leaving the impulsive demon Lord Harare standing alone. Behind the captain of the guard stalked, his Takaseiga drawn silently. In a fluid swift motion, the young lords head was severed from his shoulders, erupting a few shocked screams from a few ladies. Lord Harare-san, father to the now lifeless and headless corpse of his son screaming obscenities at Lord Sesshoumaru.

"_Milord, shall I?" _Shippo questioned, gesturing to his Takaseiga which was still drawn

"_No" _Sesshoumaru replied, having a better thought. Instead he squeezed the Lords neck tightly, as the Lords tongue poked out of his mouth, Sesshoumaru dug his acid claws into it, effectively severing it, throwing it to the floor in a bloodied mess.

"_Father!" _Satsu screamed, Kagome intervened holding her back, whilst her father was being punished for his improper conduct to his Lordship.

"_You and your bloodline had insulted me, before my mate, The entire Demon Court, and all those who stand here tonight. Therefore, as just punishment, you are hereby stripped of lands, titles and All honorific for three generations by your daughter Satsu. Now peasants leave my sight before I decide to punish you severely" _Sesshoumaru seethed.

"_Does anyone else wish to challenge Lord Sesshoumaru?" _silence replied

"_I didn't think so" _Shippo added to his previous question, gesturing the musicians to begin, to sombre the volatile mood, as he sheathed Takaseiga.

"_Milord, Kagome-Okaasan, it has been a long time" _Shippo smiled widely

"_Do you recognise him?" _Sesshoumaru encouraged, as he read her unsure eyes, the subtle hue of recognition now evident.

"_Shippo-kun, you've grown up!" _Kagome finally replied, pulling Shippo into a tight embrace.

"_It was inevitable. When you…I couldn't remain a child, it hurt too much. I was older than you thought. I remained a child, because I loved being in your arms. You were my okaasan" _Shippo replied into his mother's embrace.

"_I'm so sorry Shippo-kun, Onegai Shimiatsu" _Kagome asked

"_Okaasan there is nothing to forgive, the traitorous one was the one to blame_"

"_Let us all enjoy the nights festivities, tomorrow we can sort out my sibling once and for all" _Sesshoumaru added

"_Sounds like a perfect plan, Milord" _Kagome replied as Sesshoumaru escorted her to officially meet the Lords of the other three Kingdoms, as well as the Lords of the Demon court.

'_Tomorrow I shall deal with that bastard Inuyasha' _Kagome thought.

* * *

Eeps that was So Long!!

Hope it makes up for the delay!!

Once again So sorry about that, Please don't hold it against me. I'll try to keep up with the postings.

Ite Kimas

Callie-Yue

(Toreshi, that's my name in Japanese LOL thought I'd be sneaky and get myself in my own fanfic)


	16. Chapter 15 Courage found within the snow

-1**Okay, I'll hold my hands up high…I'm only a mere Ningen, with an overactive imagination. The previous chapter didn't fare well at all with some readers, so I have thought long and very hard about this one…**

…**It has been written in a fashion that you could skip the details of the previous chapter, and there's still enough storyline to make up for what those of you didn't like about the 'dance'.**

**I have spent 5long days in Beirut, whilst at work, with my pad and pen scribbling furiously hoping to make this chapter better than the previous. I am happy with what I have written, although that was the case also with Chapter 14, but then I'm the writer I'm biased!**

**To those who reviewed thank you: I happily accept criticism if there's something that you really detest, or think is totally out of place, it is writers friend for both good and bad reviews.**

**Rath - some info is in this chapter re: your review, many thanks**

**( ) - I thank you for your sweet review, I have taken another very long time because I wanted to improve on the previous chappie. **

**Jasmine Baby - I'm so pleased you did**

**Tharrina - Another happy soul, thanks so much**

**Urascoldaswater - I'm so pleased it was, hopefully this one will be too**

**Lady Sesshoumaru of the West - Your are very sweet, thank you!**

**Elemental 573 - Another long one, make sure you've a cuppa to hand!**

**Juusan'ya - Thanks, without you there would be no Japanese in my fics!**

**Inuyasha1818 - thank you!**

**Simma-mwa - another happy soul, thank you so so much for the heart warming review! Here's a long one, tea and biccies are needed to keep up the will power!! (oh and a box of tissues possibly)**

**Sippio - I'm sorry, hope you enjoy this chapter it's a long one!**

**Ms.Puerto Rican - Well I can only hope, although a few weren't as happy.**

**Llebreknit - Thankyou!**

**AnimeFreakGirl777 - Many many thanks!!**

**Sesshoumaru'swife123 - Thankyou for the two reviews, glad you enjoyed!!**

**Now here we go, a box of tissues may be required, as well as a hot beverage as it is way long, but only half of what I had originally written. The other half comes out in a couple of days, I shall be tweaking it whilst in Ankara!!! **

**Chapter 15**

**Events before death, **

**courage found within the Sakura snowfall**

The evenings festivities drew to an end, as the celestial moon, hung high above the lands of the west quilting the landscapes in its ethereal beauty. Lords and their daughters were departing for their own lands and counties within the west, servants scurried around below the castles walls. Carriages were inspected, demon stallions fed and prepared for the departures that swept the lands through the dead of night. Youkai loved the night, it was when their predatory senses would kick in, stalk their prey that were sensitive to the darkness, it was customary for Youkai to arrive and depart near midnight.

Kagome sat on the balcony of her connecting chambers with Lord Sesshoumaru, wearing only her lemon coloured night Yukata, she watched the departures below, she could hear the whispers of Youkai as the wind licked up their words lifting them towards the heavens as they sailed pass Kagome's ears. She smiled, when members of the demon court commented on her performance.

"_a demoness of real beauty and skill"_

"_quite a rarity" _another added.

"_It seems that we needn't worry about the western Lord after all" _The first commented, before climbing into his carriage departing into the night.

Sesshoumaru had given his orders for the servants of the castle to clean up, before they were to return to their chambers, he had retired to his chambers knowing the female of his desire was currently sitting outside alone on the balcony. The large shoji balcony doors slid open, Sesshoumaru stepped out to be greeted by an Inu-Goddess.

She was sitting on the edge of the balcony, her long tapered, uncovered legs bent at the knees, her feet sitting atop the marble, arms wrapped around her legs, and her head resting within the folds. Long midnight black hair cascading down her back, the soft silvery moonlight shining down upon her bare flesh, and adding a shine to her raven locks. Sesshoumaru stood behind her, following her gaze out to the sakura courtyard fountain.

"_You made quite the impression upon the lands and the court"_

Kagome's head lifted from the folds of her arms to stare into bright citrine eyes that shone with an unsaid emotion.

"_I hope it wasn't too much, nor insulted you in any manner. But I saw what those other bitches had to do. I was jealous, that they had the pleasure of your company for so long. That they were permitted to touch your person. I just wanted to show you that I could do the same, if that's what the demon court wanted, then I would surely join in too" _Kagome replied

"_This Sesshoumaru was surprised by your open display, of your dance. But I enjoyed it very much" _The sparkle within in his eyes shone brighter with his words, that Kagome could find no lie hidden beneath them.

"_I thought you did" _She replied jumping down from her perch walking pass the Taiyoukai.

"_Explain" _Sesshoumaru grabbed her upper arm, stopping her attempts at returning to her chambers.

"_Your Hakama appeared rather tight by the end" _Kagome whispered blushing softly at her statement, Sesshoumaru gently pushed her backwards using his firm chest provocatively. As she reached the point where she could retreat no more, Sesshoumaru leaned his silken face against hers, rubbing a cheek onto her cool face until his lips brushed her ear.

"_You used past tense, you may wish to restate your answer" _He whispered huskily, as he pushed his hard sculpted body against hers, Kagome's eyes widened as her breath hitched. A long hard muscle throbbing against her core.

"_Oyasumi nasai Kagome" _He said breaking the silence between them, pushing himself off her petite frame smirking at her hooded eyes.

Sesshoumaru's chambers

Sesshoumaru closed the shoji door that opened out onto the balcony from his chambers, listening to Kagome's movements beyond. She seemed to resolve herself before retreating back to her own chambers continuing in pulling back the thick silken duvet and gently slipping within its cool folds. The simple task and innocent sounds of movement only caused Sesshoumaru's hakamas to constrict further, he disrobed before gracefully adorning his midnight blue sleeping yukata and climbing within his own futon.

Kagome's chambers

Kagome lay beneath her duvet, listening to Sesshoumaru beyond the walls. As he disrobed naughty thoughts crossed her mind, she had felt twice the thick throbbing muscle against her nethers, and she enjoyed the feelings it elicited within. She lay upon her back, calming those hentaiish thoughts, thinking of her duty after the sunrise. She would have to finally come face to face with the traitorous, murderer Hanyou she once called friend. Sighing deeply she closed her azure eyes surrendering to a distressful slumber.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Only a mere hour before the dawn Sesshoumaru awoke to the sounds of crying, and hushed whispers, he lay upon his futon listening carefully for the origins, the halls beyond his shoji door seemed to radiate with whispers of the servants. Believing it to be coming from Rin's room, the great Taiyoukai left his comfortable futon heading towards the door. As the door opened he came across Caitlin and Felicia staring into Kagome's chambers whispering to someone else within.

"_Make her stop Toreshi" _Caitlin whispered inside

"_I'm trying Caitlin" _Toreshi whispered in return

"_She'll wake his lordship at this rate" _Felicia reprimanded

"_This Sesshoumaru is already awake" _Both Neko Youkai servants turned around swiftly, shocked by their masters stealthy approach. They bowed respectfully as Toreshi quickly scampered from Kagome's chambers, adopting the same bowing position.

"_I was attempting to wake her, before she succeeded in waking you milord" _Toreshi stated.

"_she must not be woken, nor does this Sesshoumaru wish you to do such an act, Kagome has apt reasons for her distressful slumber. Leave this Sesshoumaru to Kagome, attend your duties" _

"_Hai" _The three Neko Youkai replied, swiftly walking down the ornately decorated and candle filled hallways out of sight. Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome's room, closing the shoji door behind himself. He made his way to the futon, watching his mate as she writhed beneath the silken sheets in an inner turmoil of nightmares.

'**_I would very much like to see her writhe like that beneath us'_**

'_There is a time and place for such thoughts, and now is NOT the time'_

'_**comfort mate'**_

Deciding that the inner beast was submitting to his masters thoughts, Sesshoumaru climbed into Kagome's futon behind her petite body. Wrapping an arm about her waist, he pulled her close to him whilst his beast lowly growled to Kagome's own in efforts to comfort the distresses. Within minutes it had worked, with Kagome snuggling closer to Sesshoumaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome sat against a fallen tree away from the rest of her taichi, Miroku and Sango were both sleeping side by side against another large trunk opposite the young miko. Shippo was settled within Kilala's tails, with one wrapped around his tiny body for warmth. Inuyasha was laying in the branches of a tree high above the Inu-taichi, with Kikyo wrapped within his embrace, a smile etched upon her pasty face. Kagome shifted her body around to check up on the other taichi, Rin the six year old orphan girl was laying full spread on ah-un's back her little arms and legs splayed down the hide of the demon. Jaken the toad was leaning against the same twin headed Youkai, a repulsive snot bubble expanding from his nostrils with every exhale. Kagome shuddered at the thought of the disgusting little imp as she searched for the leader and master of this unusual taichi. Her chocolate eyes scoured the forests around them, but Lord Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen._

_The sun slowly rose up from its soft green foothills, peeking slowly above the horizon letting it's presence be known as it drifted higher into the stormy grey sky. The soft rays lit Kagome's face as she rummaged through her yellow back pack for her mornings materials. She smiled as her hands ran along the cool metal of her ipod nano, and the only other set of clothes within her bag - her gym kit. Inuyasha had long destroyed what was left of her futuristic items, in attempts to break her wild and strong spirit. Kagome was only permitted one other change of clothes, that being her gym kit, and one other item. Her ipod nano. As she changed into her workout kit, her angry eyes settled over the sleeping forms of Inuyasha and Kikyo, switching on her ipod, she noticed there was only one single bar of battery remaining._

'_enough for one song' kagome thought sadly. Her ipod had held out for a long time, as she only permitted herself the pleasures of one song a day. She left the camp walking towards a secluded area she had seen upon their travels to use. This small clearing had a quaint little river running along side it, with many large boulders placed randomly. She smiled at the location, closing her eyes, imagining it to be a high school stage._

_Switching on the ipod for the last time, she selected the song 'Gimme more' using the boulders as though they were important artists, and she were auditioning for a part of a dancer. These mornings were her only way of coping with the pains and stresses of Inuyasha's selfish desires. She was totally oblivious to the Taiyoukai watching her, as he had done for the past two months. Watching slowly as her high spirits were brought crashing down. _

_A crack of thunder boomed across the blackened skies, the sun obscured from all view, at the same point in time the trusty gadget from the future stopped playing, the battery run flat. Kagome's heart seemed to roll away with the thunder, and nothingness her ipod provided, as she stood there in her black halter neck top and black miniskirt, tears behind those smokey quartz eyes. A pinpricking feeling washed along her skin, leaving the feeling that a Youkai was watching her. However kagome had known for quite some time now, had she been in danger or screamed, there would be no-one there to rescue her, no-one fast enough that is. Sesshoumaru would not bring himself down to helping a mere Ningen, and Inuyasha no longer cared for Kagome in any way, she was nothing to him, nothing more than a vessel housing his Kikyo's soul._

_The trees creaked, the bushes swayed, and Kagome stood tall awaiting the Youkai that was close by to appear. To end her misery. More thunderous clouds resounded throughout the sky, a large raindrop fell from the heavens, onto Kagome's cheek, followed by another and another. Within moments the sky opened spilling it's unshed tears, as it watched the sorrow and despair of one of its earth bound children below. The Youkai, disappeared._

_Sesshoumaru watched as the miko stared seemly right at his person, knowing that it was him that was watching her. Her expressive chocolate eyes watering like the sky at the pain she was in. The sky opened above, Sesshoumaru glanced once more at the young miko before leaving to tend to his ward Rin._

_Kagome slowly walked back to the taichi's soaked by the heavy rain, she knew what greeting she would receive once she got there, so she did not hurry. She cautiously walked towards the camp, noticing that the children were sitting atop Ah-un's back covered in blankets to stop the cold from eating at their flesh. Sesshoumaru leaning against a tree, one leg crossed over the other, his arms crossed indifferently. Eyes closed. Sango and Miroku were sheltering under the mighty Hiraikotsu which had been hammered into a large tree, supporting the full weight of the weapon._

"_Oi wench where'd you go to? I woke and my breakfast was not ready. Now it's raining. You will start a fire, and cook me my breakfast wench!" Inuyasha grated, Kikyo was smirking evilly at the way Inuyasha made the girl cower, whilst she was wrapped within his Haori._

"_It's raining Inuyasha, I cannot start a fire in the rain" Kagome replied_

"_Are you answering me back wench? Start a fire NOW!!!" Inuyasha yelled._

_Kagome walked towards her yellow back pack, lifting her only other change of clothes she owned. Within moments kagome was attired within the tatty knee length denim skirt and taupe v-neck fluffy jumper although still wearing her dirty black trainers. She dropped her ipod and gym kit within her old yellow back pack, pulling out her lighter along with Ramen cups, and her travel kettle._

_Kagome attempted to start a fire for hours with Inuyasha constantly screaming at her, grating on her uselessness. Sango and Miroku had tried to help Kagome, but they were dragged away from her kicking and screaming. Kikyo stood over them ensuring they remain in their seated positions until Kagome had gotten the fire started. Finally she had managed, although her heart wept repeatedly, as did her eyes at the way she was treated, by her once called friend_

_XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX_

Kagome awoke within the warmth of her futon, her heart aching within her chest, salty tears threatened to spill from her eyes from her vivid nightmare. Thunder roared beyond the castle walls.

'_It appears as though my nightmare followed me through the gates to life'_

She shifted gently realising that a strong muscular arm held her in place around her midsection. Gently she turned, until she was face to sleeping face with Sesshoumaru. A smile tugged upon her lips as she gazed at his sleeping form. The thought suddenly struck, that whilst she was dreaming about past events within her past life, there was a warmth that surrounded her body along with a soft purr like growl.

'_He was the only one who ever comforted me in my times of need, and he did so again' _She thought whilst tidying a strand of hair away from his beautiful face. Slowly and carefully she removed herself from his grip, then her futon casting a loving glance towards his sleeping form. As she walked towards the shoji doors that lead out onto the balcony Sesshoumaru's eyes opened slowly watching her walk away, clutching a silken gown around herself as she ventured outside. She leant over the marble surveying the grey skies, watching the lightning dancing across the way, Rain fell in cascading waterfalls watering the luscious gardens below, the wonderful gardens of the western palace.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

_Lightening twisted above as Kagome had finally managed to prepare Inuyasha's breakfast, her hands were like ice, unable to hold any heat, despite the hot 'ramen' cup she held within her hands. She approached Inuyasha handing him the cup, snatching it whilst yelling more obscenities Kagome returned to the kettle, where she had subconsciously made ramen for all the taichi. She made sure that Rin and Shippo being children had a ramen cup each, Sango and Miroku shared happily. Picking up another two Kagome approached Jaken first._

"_Here master Jaken, one for you too" Kagome said, the pain threatening to pour from her voice._

"_I do not consume Ningen food, neither does…."_

"_Jaken! Take it!" Sesshoumaru broke in, reprimanding the imp. _

"_It is alright, if he doesn't want it" Kagome replied standing once more from her crouched position_

"_He will consume it" Sesshoumaru stated, as the imp reproached the young miko. Taking it within his grasp the imp bowed his thanks then walked away. Kagome holding the other ramen cup gave it to Sesshoumaru, who took it without disgust, nor snide comment._

"_why do you serve him, as less than a common slave?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, not wanting the young miko to fair more trouble for speaking with him._

"_I have no choice milord, although he is less than a common master, thus earning himself something rather unique about his 'Ramen'" Kagome replied devilishly _

"_what might I enquire is this 'unique' quality regarding his food?" Sesshoumaru questioned noting the fire within the young girls eyes, the fire he thought extinguished long ago._

"_I am sure a great Taiyoukai such as yourself has noticed the shift in Inuyasha's strength? He believes to be consuming Ramen noodles. Not at all, he is dining on non-beneficial earthworms and forest maggots, they are simply masked by a miko illusion, the children, Sango and Miroku, Jaken and yourself have the real Ramen noodles" Kagome explained, grinning deviously. She bowed excusing herself, before taking the final ramen cup within her own hands, sitting away from the others consuming it slowly, savouring the tastes._

"_An Ingenious trick executed exquisitely" Sesshoumaru remarked as he slowly began to consume his 'ramen' as it was called._

_Throughout the course of the day, it rained relentlessly, by supposed sundown a cave offered some relief from the cold, and wet beyond its structure. Inuyasha and Kikyo ventured into the cave first choosing to take a niche in the cave's walls to bury themselves within one another. Miroku and Sango found another small niche sitting closely to share each other's warmth. Shippo and Kilala at their heels. Kagome sat alone creating a fire to warm the cave as she was seated nearer the opening along with Rin, Ah-un, Jaken and Sesshoumaru. She shivered as she placed more materials on the peat attempting to start a fire. A simple gesture from the Taiyoukai and Ah snorted a fireball._

_Kagome's eyes thanked the two headed dragon for its assistance, as she repeatedly rubbed her hands for warmth. Her shivering was ignored by Inuyasha, but noticed by her taichi who were too afraid of speaking to her, for fear of repercussions from the irate Hanyou. Although one, noticed all that transpired within the once cheery Inu-taichi, his golden eyes fixed upon the shivering form of a miko. Kagome gathered herself within her frame, closing all gaps to stop her body heat - or what was left of it - from escaping. A thick heavy material was placed over her shoulders silently, Kagome fingered the soft material, before lifting her head to the one who gave it to her._

"_The Hanyou is a fool, you who are flesh and blood suffer whilst he exalts and copulates with your undead predecessor. For a Ningen miko such as yourself, you endure more than this Sesshoumaru would thought you able, and yet you receive so little in return. You may use my Haori to warm yourself, tonight promises to be exceptionally cold"_

"_Arigato Lord Sesshoumaru, but will you not get cold without it?" Kagome asked_

"_Iie, This Sesshoumaru does not feel the cold"_

_XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXXxXXXxxxX_

Two well muscled arms wrapped themselves around Kagome's midriff, pulling her close to a hard sculptured chest, warm lips were placed just above her right ear, the breath dancing upon her skin.

"_You were so kind to me, even then" _Kagome whispered out to the stormy day beyond the walls of the castle.

"_You did not deserve such ill-treatment, and you will never see such monstrosities again" _Sesshoumaru promised. Kagome turned within his embrace, her demonic azure blue eyes alighting within his as they leant towards one another for a simple light kiss. The kiss of a promise.

"_It is time to deal with the Hanyou scum in my prison" _Kagome buried herself tighter into his embrace as a wave of fear rippled throughout her body. Sensing her fear and self doubt Sesshoumaru held her tighter, his inner beast growling lightly in attempt to offer her the courage she seemed to be searching for. Kagome pulled back from his embrace to stare into those gorgeous eyes, sunlight gold against azure sky blue.

XxxXXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

"_why do you not stand up to him miko?" Sesshoumaru questioned, when the morning approached, as he found the miko keeping the fire alive and fed, whilst her companions the Taijia and Houshi had departed to find the breakfast, so a repeat of yesterdays events would not happen again today._

"_I am afraid" Kagome replied after a few moments of searching for the right answer, the obvious being it._

"_You have never been afraid of anything, your fearless demeanour and selfless attitude is what intrigues this Sesshoumaru about you"_

"_Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama"_

"_you are afraid of the Hanyou and his undead wench?" Sesshoumaru added_

"_Hai, Inuyasha more than Kikyo"_

"_why are you afraid of the filthy Half-breed, but not of this Sesshoumaru?"_

"_You have not ruined my life, nor taken me away from my family, my home. You have not treated me as though I were a piece of shit beneath your foot. You have not lifted a hand to me in anger, nor tried to break my spirit. You have not threatened my friends beyond fear to speak out for what is wrong. Inuyasha has destroyed everything. I am afraid of what else he could destroy, of what else he is willing to do to the taichi and me" Kagome replied as tears fell from her smokey quartz eyes uncontrollably, as she attempted to wipe them away quickly._

_XxxXXxxXxxxxxxXXxXxxxxXxX_

"_I am afraid Sesshoumaru" _Kagome replied as fresh tears fell from her azure eyes, she quickly tried to wipe them away before more followed in their wake.

"_Of Inuyasha?" _He seethed

"_No, of what I may do to him. You saw what I did to Kikyo, you were there. I killed her without remorse, pity nor a second thought. It was not my inner beast that lashed out. It purely me, in my anger." _

"_you are completely within your rights, to kill the traitorous half-breed. You are my mate, thus if you will it, I will kill him for you. But it should be you that deals the final blow" _Sesshoumaru added.

"_You have been wanting to kill him for years, and yet you wish to give me the duty" _Kagome retorted still searching for the courage to face him.

"_Before; I would kill him, simply for the fact that he shares my father's blood. He sullies the name of the Western Inu-clan in which I myself were the only one of pure blood, until you. Now you are my mate, he has done great harm to you, he murdered you without regret, just so his porcelain bitch could regain the remainder of her soul" _There was a long silence, Kagome and Sesshoumaru standing on the balcony in each others arms, as the thunder beyond roared in percussion with the hammering rain.

"_May we have breakfast first?" _Kagome whispered

"_You are merely stalling" _

"_perceptive, Hai I am. Although I am hungry too" _Kagome replied, growling an imitation of her stomach.

'_you're not hungry at all, I know the difference between a hungry growl and one that you made in the back of your throat. Are you truly afraid?_'

Sesshoumaru left Kagome walking into his own chambers to get changed, as she retreated into her own. Sesshoumaru changed into a similar Haori and Hakama that were his regal attire, except within his palace the colours were deep blue, a crisp white undershirt, a silver sash instead of yellow and purple. He walked into Kagome's room, she was sitting on her futon adorned in the same colours as he, a deep blue Kimono, embellished with silver raindrops upon the hem and sleeve tied with a silver obi, her long black hair swept at the sides held with a silver comb, small silver coloured geta upon her feet. As a true gentleman and Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru offered his arm to Kagome, she took it silently, as they walked in stride to the banquet hall in silence.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"_Kikyo I know you're there" Hakudoshi called from Entei's saddle, holding a bundle within his arms. True to form Kikyo emerged from the forest, holding her bow within her left hand, the quiver of arrows hanging over her right shoulder._

"_Lord Hakudoshi, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kikyo asked_

"_I have a proposition for you, one that you would not wish to pass up"_

"_oh and that would be?" Kikyo questioned intrigued_

"_do you still wish to acquire to remainder of your soul?" a voice spoke from Hakudoshi's arms, a younger voice but filled with malice._

"_why do you think that?"_

"_I know that Kagome is your reincarnation, within her lies the remainder of your broken soul, it yearns for its original host" the voice added lifting itself within Hakudoshi's arms. It was no more than an infant._

"_we have a way, for you to regain what in rightfully yours. All you have to do is hold back Inuyasha, control him if you will" Hakudoshi added _

"_Inuyasha does not care for the girl in any manner, he treats her like dirt. He would do anything for me if I asked" Kikyo replied smugly._

"_that I believe, but I don't believe he would simply stand aside and watch, whilst she dies, after all for years they've travelled together for the only reason that she looks like you" Hakudoshi spat._

"_Do not underestimate Inuyasha nor I"_

"_Naraku is close, closer than you all believe. Kanna has been gifted with foresight. She has advised Naraku that his death is impending, and the one who deals the final blow, is the reincarnation. Kanna has seen the demise of all Naraku's incarnations, including you for some unknown reasons. You will join us in the one way trip to hell" Hakudoshi said_

"_Preposterous, the girl has no where near the magnitude of power, her spirit is breaking, she has lost everything dear. She is nothing no more. Kanna is wrong"_

"_Kanna had also seen, that Inuyasha would be forgiven his misdeeds, blaming them completely on you. Kagome will take him for her own, and Inuyasha will forget you, forever"_

"_you lie!" Kikyo screamed_

"_it has been foreseen in Kanna's mirror, a child of the void, she is unable to lie"_

"_what do you have in mind?" Kikyo seethed_

"_take Akago, manipulator and torturer. He is also Naraku's heart. Place Akago within Kagome's arms, Akago will do the rest" Hakudoshi remarked, silencing suddenly as his father's saimyosho appeared. Kikyo slung her bow over her head before taking Akago within her arms._

"_oh Kikyo in case Kagome succeeds, although doubtful, I have a back up plan" Hakudoshi places a small tick within the folds of Kikyo's garb, she looked at him quizzically._

"_A controlling tick, Inuyasha would do your every bidding, all you need to do is say his name followed by a command. Simple" Hakudoshi pulled on Entei's reigns the fire demon horse stomped its hooves and snorted at the force._

"_what do you get from all this Hakudoshi?"_

"_Later Kikyo, Later we are being watched" Hakudoshi replied_

_Kikyo nodded walking towards the forest with Akago in her arms, an evil grin plastered on her counterfeit face._

_XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx_

Kagome sat on the table on Sesshoumaru's left, servants brought in a magnitude of delicious foods placing them upon the large table. They were shortly joined by the Ningen child Rin, the toad imp Jaken and General Shippo. Kagome's eyes were transfixed on the redwood table nudging the food around on her plate with her chopsticks as the additional three chomped away in silence. Sesshoumaru ate little, watching her torture the morsels on her plate, her eyes betraying her, awash with avid emotions, and various colours.

XxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxXxXXXxxxxxx

_It was another early morning, one in which the ground was blanketed in thick white snow, Inuyasha had woken in a fouler mood than normal - if that was at all possible as of late - due to Kikyo not being in his arms, and not being within the confines of the camp. Automatically the blame fell on Kagome's shoulders._

"_what did you do this time bitch?" Inuyasha yelled_

_Sesshoumaru's head lifted, his eyes opening suddenly as he heard his half brother screaming obscenities at the innocent Ningen miko._

"_huh?"_

"_I'm talking to you stupid, where's Kikyo?"_

"_how should I know she's your bitch, you should know wh.."_

"_how dare you call Kikyo a bitch!"_

_Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her long black hair, dragging her kicking and screaming until he threw her down un-ceremoniously to the cold ground. Sesshoumaru stood from his leaning position against a nearby tree, anger spilling within at the ill treatment of the innocent woman. Inuyasha lifted his hand to her, Kagome cowered on the ground pleading Inuyasha not to hit her again. She had been struck many times before, the last just before Sesshoumaru's taichi joined theirs, she and Sango were taking a hot bath, they were covered in bruises each one the Taiyoukai had seen from a distance not knowing exactly where they had appeared from. Now he knew._

_It was not Sesshoumaru's place to intervene, but watching the innocent miko cower and plead for her safety grated on his beast, he swiftly approached Inuyasha, gripping his wrist whilst hissing as it was but mere centimetres from Kagome's tear streaked face._

'_**such a strong spirit should not be reduced to cowering in fear' **Sesshoumaru's beast hissed at its master._

"_Your undead miko is approaching, though she is not alone" Sesshoumaru informed. Inuyasha sniffed swiping his hand away from his half brother, following Kikyo's scent of bones and graveyard soil._

"_Arigato, but you will not always be here to stop him" Kagome whispered, wiping the tears from her deep brown eyes._

'_**He is succeeding, she is on the verge of breaking' **the beast growled once again._

_As Sango and Miroku entered the camp silently on Kilala's back carrying fresh kills, Kagome scrambled to her feet running away her head buried within her hands. Sango suddenly dismounted Kiara following her 'sister' through the forest._

_XxxxxxXxxXXxxxxxxxXxxxxx_

Kagome continued to poke and prod her food, as the memories of the past flooded to her thick and fast, tears threatening to spill any moment. Sesshoumaru, Shippo and Jaken could smell the saltiness of her unshed tears, as their attentions fell upon her.

"_Have you ever been lost in a different world? Where everything you once knew is gone? And you, find yourself powerless, with everything that exists, you know" _The words of Kagome's and Sango's conversation slipping off her tongue as though she were speaking to Sango in that instant three years ago.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, Rin knew that meant time to depart, grabbing an apple she took Jaken's small hand within her own and left the banquet hall. The servants followed by example, departing the halls leaving the Taiyoukai Lord, the general and the distraught female in peace. Shippo moved seats, sitting closer to Kagome, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"_Okaa-san, the world is different but for the better now" _Shippo whispered, saddened by his adoptive mothers despair.

"_Will I ever break free?" _Kagome questioned. Both Shippo and Sesshoumaru kept silent, it was a question they did not have the answer to. Would Kagome be forever tormented by nightmares of her past or would they cease when the one who caused them, were slain? It was amongst the other question that floated within their minds: would Kagome kill Inuyasha for his Injustices towards her, would she seek revenge or forgive him?

"_If you became a nobody, who would you be? My Life has gone into reverse, I'm reliving every hurt, I received along the way. Everything that I fear, is calling me and drawing near……I'm suddenly not hungry" _Kagome stood from the table bowing lowly in respect to the males that remained in silence watching her as she departed. Shippo excused himself following Kagome out to the sakura gardens, Sesshoumaru on the other hand stood to seek the one who caused all her pain, the one who was slowly rotting in prison.

With Kagome 

She sat herself amidst the rain on a sakura tree swing with ivy cascading down the ropes, each petal fell as the hardened rain beat down on their gentle and fragile existence. They fell like snow flakes, cascading down from the heavens above. Shippo took a seat next to her, on another swing, placing his reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"_Kagome, there's nothing I can say…except, do what your heart tells you. Your heart was always right in everything" _Shippo said nothing more, just sat there in the rain induced sakura snowfall, alongside his adoptive mother.

XxxxXxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxXXXx

"_I cannot take much more of this Sango. My heart is shattering into a thousand pieces, ones that cannot be collected and simply put back together again like the stupid Shikon jewel. Inuyasha knows what he's doing, he's winning! If it weren't for Sesshoumaru, he would've beaten black and blue for the hell of it" Kagome sobbed to Sango_

_Sango sighed deeply, kagome's strong spirit was cracking, she'd lost everything so suddenly the day Kikyo appeared._

"_Oh kagome, I'm so sorry, I wish they would just leave us all alone. Miroku and I have tried so hard to make him see what he's doing is completely wrong, and yet we end up beaten for speaking out. It's gotten to the point where we're just too afraid to breathe" Sango replied_

"_I just want to go home, I want to cry in my mothers arms, I want to see my jii-chan, my little brother Souta, I just want my mothers comforting words, my grandfathers senile chattering, my brothers laughter! I have this awful feeling deep within my heart, that I will never see them again. And it tears me up inside" Kagome cried anew._

"_Don't say things like that Kagome, you'll see your mother, grandfather and brother again very soon, I promise" Sango replied, pulling Kagome into her arms so she could cry upon her shoulder, something she was sure the girl needed desperately. After sometime, the two women slowly walked back to the camp, Miroku had done the duties of cooking the bastard his breakfast, whilst he was swooning over the infant within Kikyo's arms. Kagome's red tear stained eyes settled upon the infant, recognising it to be Akago._

"_where'd you get that?" Kagome asked _

"_I stole it from Kanna" Kikyo replied_

"_you know that, that is Akago, Naraku's heart?"_

"_Of course I do you impudent girl, I am no fool" Kikyo reprimanded _

_Sesshoumaru kept his taichi a distance away from Inuyasha's, the arrival of Akago only symbolised more trouble._

'_she's made a pact with the Hanyou once again' Sesshoumaru thought_

'_**cannot be trusted' **his beast growled aloud_

'_I did not trust her anyway!' Sesshoumaru spat back_

'_**the young miko may in more danger than before'**_

'_She is not my concern, although I shall watch out for her welfare'_

'_**keep Rin away' **_

'_Hn' Sesshoumaru silenced his beast watching the suspicious infant warily._

"_If Kanna and Akago were so close by, then Naraku must be too" Inuyasha remarked grabbing some meat from Miroku._

"_indeed" Kikyo replied looking at the child_

'_what does Hakudoshi plan to do with this child once in Kagome's possession?' Kikyo thought._

"_then lets move out" Inuyasha lifted Kikyo and the infant into his arms as he led the taichi onwards in search of Naraku. A few paces behind Kagome who was holding up the rear of the Inu-taichi was Sesshoumaru, Jaken was behind him, holding the reigns of Ah-un in one slime green three fingered hand, and the staff of heads in the other, Rin sitting upon the dragons back humming cheerily making flower chains._

_XXXxxxxxxxxXXXXxxXXxxXxxxxxx_

The three year older Rin, now nine years appeared in the Sakura rain holding a flower chain in her hands smiling at Kagome.

'_she never changes bless her!' _Kagome thought.

"_Kagome-chan, I made this for you. To cheer you up" _Rin walked closer with the buttercup and daisy flower necklace in her small soft hands, Kagome's eyes left the chain and looked into the child's soft hazel.

"_Rin-chan, will you hold onto that lovely flower chain for me. There's something I've got to do, and I don't want to destroy it" _Kagome asked.

"_Sure" _Rin hummed as she walked back towards her study room. Kagome stood, looking at the palace with a new anger filling into her eyes, determination and valour giving her added warmth.

"_Kagome-sama?" _Shippo questioned

"_I need to clean up" _Kagome seethed walking into the palace, Shippo smiled. Kagome was back!

With Sesshoumaru

"_Well dear brother, what brings you here?" _Inuyasha questioned from his dank dreary cell.

"_Answers" _Sesshoumaru responded

"_To what questions?" _Inuyasha smirked

"_what happened beginning to end, why did you side against your miko?" _Sesshoumaru asked.


	17. Chapter 16 The Shikon's Wish

**Reviews for Demonic Priestess:**

Saltnpepper41 - Thanks

Missie-Yue (x10 reviews) Wow thank you!!!

**Reviews for Love in a world of Demons**

sesshy-kaglover29

luvergurl41494

saya94

**Reviews for this story - Shikon's Wish:**

Rath

Elemental573 - All the answers are here!!!

Urascoldaswater - lol I love reading your reviews they make me laugh!

Jasmine Baby - updated

Llebreknit - Oh yeah, she gets very bad in the next one!!

? ( ) - is this really your sign in symbol or name??? Anyways glad to be putting you on the edge of your seat for the last chapter, this one's got all the answers, and plenty more on seat action!!

Inuyasha 1818 - thanks

Taeniaea - thanks, enjoy this one!!

Juusan'ya - Kansha!! LOL J

Cesia009 - thank you!

Birning ice - thanks, updated!!

Ms.Puerto Rican - thanks, that means everything, if they don't tough luck coz I like it!!!! And so do you guys that review time and time again!

OKAY, I HAVE BEEN PULLING OUT LOTS AND LOTS OF STOPS ON THIS CHAPPIE!! THERES LOTS GOING ON, THIS IS WHERE NARAKU AND KAGOME WERE DESTROYED, SO IF YOU HAD QUESTIONS FROM CHAPTER ONE, THAT HAVE BEEN NIGGLING YOU; HERE YOU'LL FIND THE ANSWERS!

I'M PLEASED WITH THIS CHAPTER, PLUS I'VE THOUGHT YOU GUYS HAVE STUCK WITH ME FROM BEGINNING TO END AND THAT'S WHAT COUNTS!! SO THANK YOU ALL!!!!!

* * *

Juusan'ya - thanks for the tips and references, i've used some in this chapter, once again and thank you!!! 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nuthin!!!!!!!

Just this storyline!! Hehehehehe

**Author note:**

_Masses of italics - memories of days past_

Normal and "_italics" _present day talking

Chapter 16: The Shikon's wish: a pure soul saved

With Sesshoumaru

"_Well dear brother, what brings you here?__"_Inuyasha questioned from his dank dreary cell.

"_Answers__"_Sesshoumaru responded

"_To what questions?__"_Inuyasha smirked

"_what happened beginning to end, why did you side against your miko?" _Sesshoumaru asked.

-----

**Here we go: the Shikon's wish; a pure soul saved………………….**

"_The final battle with Naraku is just around the corner, I will not sit by and watch while he wins because we're all too hungry to fight. We're stopping, to eat. For those of you demons and undead corpses, you can easily go without food, but those of us that are human, need it, or else we're more useless to you. So swallow your pride for once, and let us stop!" Kagome shouted, pointing a digit at Inuyasha and Kikyo, in efforts to show, though behind a shroud of fear, that she was not afraid of Inuyasha, he had hurt her many times but if he expected her and the rest of the taichi's to be of some use then he had to allow one stop._

"_Keh" Inuyasha mused continuing, Kagome's shoulders slumped in defeat, he was gone, the Inuyasha Kagome loved once had finally rejected any idea of her, any idea that she was useful._

"_Just this once, humour her" Kikyo added, though it made Kagome sick to her stomach that Kikyo was being sympathetic for once, it obviously meant she had another plan up her Haori sleeve. Just that idea made Kagome's skin crawl and her blood run cold._

_A camp was set for the travellers, just near a brook. Kagome caught many fish, along with Rin and Shippo, the children feared Inuyasha and Kikyo just as much as Kagome did. This little fishing trip did wonders for their morale. She cleaned the fish and gutted them, cooking many over the fire. Deciding to go against packing order she gave two to the children first, then making sure that Inuyasha got the largest, then Kikyo. Each one wrapped in a leaf makeshift plate. Miroku and Sango took theirs tucking into them greedily. Taking four more from the fire, Kagome walked to Sesshoumaru's taichi, handing two to Ah-un, so one head had a fish each, one for Jaken, and one for Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru looked at the Shikon-miko with boredom, she did something no-one would ever do, she took his hand into her own, and thrust the fish into it._

"_here, no arguments" Sesshoumaru smirked, the Shikon-miko was beginning to show her fiery nature once again, although just this morning she was close to being beaten whilst pleading for her safety._

_she walked away to the fire, to get the last fish for herself, it was Kagome's nature to always see that everyone else was served first. Inuyasha had however eaten her fish being the greedy bastard that he was, the tail of said roasted fish hanging out of his mouth. Whilst Kikyo was laughing menacingly, cradling Akago, enjoying that little spurt of arrogance as it was diminishing rapidly as Kagome watched the bones of her food spat out onto the dirt ground before her feet. Kagome didn't argue, she knew better, instead she sat down under the shade of a huge beech tree, Rin and Shippo walked over to her, before crawling in her lap, fighting back the tears and heartache once again she began stroking their hair. Her heart shattered once again despite her efforts, she thought that she could outwit them but they outwitted her. A solitary tear slipped from her eye, as her lower lip quivered, she would not be able to run with two sleeping children in her arms, nor wipe away the rogue tear falling down her face._

_Sensing her aura shatter once again, Sesshoumaru left his perch, and offered the miko the uneaten fish._

"_As much as I like fish, and you have cooked it well. You should eat it. As you pointed out, for those of us, demons, we can go without food, longer than you humans can"_

_Kagome smiled at the Demon Lord, as he took Rin out of Kagome's arms carefully as not to scratch her with his long claws. She reached over and took the fish he had placed beside her, she broke it in half._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, here, take half" Kagome said with a sad smile. With one arm holding his ward, the other reached down and took the half a fish offering. He lowered his head in a muted thanks, and walked back to the tree he rested upon._

'_she tries so hard only to be cast aside and neglected for all her doings. Once this is over, Inuyasha will die by her hand for the insufferable torturing she has been through. And I will be there to supervise, ensuring that he is killed slowly and excruciatingly so'_

_It wasn't a lot but Kagome's stomach felt more settled on the half a fish, she looked to Sesshoumaru once again. He always recognised when she was at her lowest, and instead of attempting to rid himself of her as he had done three years ago, he was attempting to pick up a few pieces of her shattered heart. Her ministrations were cut abruptly short as the sky overhead turned menacingly putrid, the swirls of deep purple miasma choked the forest, polluting the brook which their meal had come from not so long ago._

_Rain fell from the heavens as the Kami's above choked on the miasma's foul stench, the thunder booming as they sought higher clouds to distance themselves in vein. The wind turned icy cold, as it picked up with tremendous speeds courtesy of Kagura upon her large plume, highlighted in the stormy lightning around her, preparing for the entrance of her Lord and master._

"_you have all travelled for three years in search of me, I'm touched" a sinister voice boomed throughout the dark atmosphere. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Jaken and Kagome felt a deep shiver running down their veins and into their hearts, none to sure whether or not it was the foreboding feelings of Naraku, the wind or the indescribable feelings that somewhere along the course of the day, some were surely going to die, and Kagome had the horrible feeling it was not just the sinister Hanyou Naraku._

_The Hanyou made his grand entrance through the heavens of death, the quilted miasma, he descended to the earth as though he were a Kami on vacation, his long black hair floated like tendrils of moss, the free locks in-front whipping his face. The three serpents tails swishing about in languid ease. The eye on his central chest cavity glanced at each individual being that stood before him, weapons drawn._

_Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsuaiga, aiming its huge blade towards his person, Sesshoumaru had Tokijin the demon sword, the pulses of dark energy swirling around the blade, Kagome the young miko had her arrow drawn in the ready for instant miko purification, this made Naraku smirk, Sango the Taijia was holding her usual weapon, The Houshi preparing to remove the beads from his wonderful cursed hand, as his eyes settled upon Kikyo his smirk dropped to the ground like a deceased bird, for within her arms was his heart, his weakness, his destruction. _

"_You, where did you acquire Akago?" he seethed, stalking towards Kikyo_

"_you weren't counting on this were you?" Kikyo replied, noticing Hakudoshi sitting atop Entei beside Kagura. Naraku advanced on Kikyo and his heart infant extending his tentacles out towards her._

"_Kikyo I'll cut you down for your insolence!" Naraku's tentacles were far too close for Hakudoshi's comforts. From, his position beside Kagura he gave her an order._

"_Assist them in killing Naraku"_

_Kagura looked shockingly at Hakudoshi, as the words settled she smiled evilly._

"_Payback time you bastard!" Kagura yelled dashing her plume at Naraku using her Fujjinomai attack to sever his tentacles._

"_You will join them in hell Kagura for your constant betrayals" Naraku seethed._

"_Now Kikyo!" Hakudoshi ordered, Kikyo ran towards Kagome depositing Akago within Kagome's arms whilst she snatched the bow and arrows from her hands. Kagome looked at Akago in fear. She had been subject to his manipulations when he was still Hakudoshi. But when they were split in half, Hakudoshi continued to grow, whilst Akago encased Naraku's heart, maybe the infant wasn't a threat as Kagome assumed he was._

_The rich choking aura surrounded Kagome, as the infant Akago began pulling her soul into a deep abyss, filled with the souls of the screaming, the tortured and the mundane . She shuddered, tears spilling from her eyes as the infant gripped tighter. Kagome felt as though her lungs were being constricted, her heart used as a punching bag, she struggled to breathe as her eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth opened to scream, but nothing escaped. Kikyo watched and revelled in her joy at watching the sight of the girl being manipulated. She was beyond help, no longer strong willed to stop the torture Akago was ensuing, she would be defeated in moments, then after she would be puppeteered by the infant, Kikyo would be Inuyasha's forever._

"_Its been three long years, but this time you bastard your going to hell on a one way ticket!" Inuyasha chided advancing on Naraku his sword raised "Adamant Barrage!" waves of adamant flew at Naraku embedding within his body, he smirked disintegrating leaving behind a mere doll._

"_Tsk Tsk Tsk, do you honestly think it that simple?" The miasma cloud in the valley below lifted leaving one-hundred Naraku puppets descending upon the taichi, Sesshoumaru cool as ever undeterred by the advancing number of fake Naraku's took off attacking each one with renewed vigour. Slicing at them disintegrating them upon contact with his deadly sword Tokijin. Inuyasha attacked his wave of the deceitful Hanyou's, with one strike of his wind scar, although leaving his flank wide open another took advantage leaving a wound on Inuyasha. Kikyo was working on her numerous dolls, dodging their tentacles, knowing that one would leave her porcelain body in fragments were it to touch, her miko arrows keeping them at bay._

_Sango and Miroku were working as one, Sango's Hiracotsu breaking apart doll by doll as Miroku's sutra's disintegrated their counterfeit bodies_

'_If only this would work on that clay bitch Kikyo!' They both thought in unison._

_Kilala, Ah-un, and Jaken protected the children with their arrays of demon fire, whilst Shippo and Rin could only stare on in horror as Kagome was being taken over by Akago. Kagura came to Kagome's aid as one Naraku counterfeit advanced on the unsuspecting woman fighting for control. She dispatched the doll without breaking a sweat, jumping from her plume landing before the miko, she grabbed Akago in attempts at pulling the infant off. _

"_Kill Akago, it's the only way to destroy Naraku!" Sesshoumaru shouted to the fighters, still believing it to be Kikyo's grasp, with any luck the undead bitch would be dispatched as well, whilst he found another wave of Naraku dolls to _dispatch.

_Kagura was having trouble removing Akago from Kagome's body, she had heard Sesshoumaru's command, to destroy the infant, knowing that it would mean the destruction of the bastard, Naraku. Clicking her fan open Kagura took a step back to throw blades upon the infant, if she could not pull it off, she would shred it off, as long as Naraku died she didn't care._

"_now walk towards Naraku" Akago commanded Kagome's body, she walked towards her infants master standing before another 'doll' Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Kagura and Sesshoumaru dispatched the remainder of the Naraku dolls, Inuyasha had wounds, Sesshoumaru scratches, the Taijia and Houshi being simple Ningen were over exhausted, collapsing into each others arms. Sesshoumaru turned to the dragon Horse, finally noticing that Kagome was not with the children._

"_Ah-un, Jaken take the children to a safe distance and remain there until this Sesshoumaru arrives" He turned towards the Neko Youkai "take your mistress and the Houshi out of the firing line" Kilala roared in agreement, dropping down before Sango and Miroku, they grabbed onto her fur, hauling themselves upon her back, panting in exhaustion. Sango's hiractosu dropped dully to the ground, unable to hold the heavy weapon any longer. Sesshoumaru advanced on the single remaining Naraku, until his eyes locked with soulless, pained ones._

_Kagome was standing before this Naraku with Akago in her arms, the infant grasping her soul as Naraku laughed._

"_quite a predicament, you cannot kill me with any attacks now, for this girl would die in the process" Naraku hissed with glee._

_Kikyo smirked, she now understood why Akago had to be placed in Kagome's arms in order for her to dispatch both Naraku and Kagome from their lives. Removing the tick from the folds of her Haori, Kikyo placed it into her hand, hovering it above Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha, for the first time in almost three months looked at Kagome, her face etched in fear and contorted agony._

_He smiled 'so that what she looks like when I do those things to her'_

_He grabbed Kikyo by the waist, pulling her close, as he planted a deep kiss upon her lips, revelling in the sweet torture of Kagome in Naraku's control. Sesshoumaru stared on in disgust, at his Hanyou brother's in opportune moments to his undead miko, whilst smiling in the pain of the living one. Sesshoumaru's eyes rapidly searched for life behind those white devoid eyes, seeing nothingness. _

_Taking matters into his own hands, he decided to free the pained miko, advancing upon Naraku._

_Naraku noticed the demon Lords advances, throwing a wave of demons infused with crippling miasma he watched as the Lord cut through each one effortlessly. Kagome's eyes slowly refocused, her chocolate orbs taking in the sights around her, her heart twisted at the sight of Inuyasha crushing his lips against Kikyo's, her moans of pleasure creeping into Kagome's ears. Kagome's soul was shredding it was being gripped and squeezed and Inuyasha hadn't a single care. The sound of scrapping metal and bone caught her attention, slowly staring off to her right, Sesshoumaru was advancing towards her and Naraku a gleam of pity shinning in his usually non-expressive golden eyes. Hope battered in her chest like a caged bird beating at the bars of its entrapment, it was a pure glimmer of hope that not even Akago could pollute nor attach itself to. Her heart seemed to sing out to the only one strong enough to fight for her._

* * *

Within the castle

Kagome walked into her chambers, removing her sodden Kimono. Toreshi entered hearing her lady musing about within her chambers.

"_Milady, do you need some help?" _Toreshi questioned following Kagome towards the large wardrobe

"_Toreshi, I need a special outfit, could you help me?" _Kagome replied, her azure eyes rimmed red with the fire of remembrance and anger

"_Of course milady" _

With Sesshoumaru

"_You disgusted me with you antics, your miko was in need of salvation and yet you ignored her" _Sesshoumaru seethed

* * *

_Off to the west, thunder rolled on and on, but on the broad stretch of open land, a Hanyou shrouded by miasma sneered, a young futuristic miko lost to his spawn, was watching with her tear streaked eyes as her once soul companion gave his love to her predecessor whilst she contorted in pain. His older, cold, uncaring brother attempting to free the miko's torn soul, whilst her overly exhausted friends were withdrawn from the madness by the fire Neko Kilala._

_The rain had mercifully slackened, although the thunder continued to roar without subsidence. Instead of the rain a bone chilling wind from the direction of KINIKU (North of the Rat) brought the greying clouds of freezing snow._

_Inuyasha and Kikyo grinned evilly at Naraku, whilst in each others arms._

"_Do you honestly believe I will not kill you, because you hide behind that scrap of a Ningen onna?" Inuyasha hissed._

_Sesshoumaru's head jerked towards his sibling 'you wouldn't' he yelled within his own mind, fighting with a swifter hand against Naraku's army of demons, that never seemed to end. Sango and Miroku voiced his inner thoughts, yelling at Inuyasha, although his response was lifting his Tetsuaiga._

* * *

With Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha laughed menacingly "_Salvation, she received salvation or were you blind?" _Inuyasha replied

* * *

"_you're bluffing!" Naraku retorted_

"_Am I?" Inuyasha asked_

_A long silence ensued, Kikyo still held the tick of subjugation over Inuyasha's neck lowering it towards its place, looking evilly towards her incarnation._

"_Do it, kill them, free me" Kikyo whispered into his ear. Inuyasha looked at his restless dead mate pulling back the Tetsuaiga. Tetsuaiga's tears fell from the blade as Inuyasha's Wind scar sliced through the air and ground racing towards Naraku and his Ningen shield._

_Everything was lost to the silence, the world was devoid of all sounds as Kagome watched the tears of Sango and Miroku pouring down their faces, their mouths open in screaming protest. The ground tore up throwing the earth into the air, as the path of the wind scar approached almost slowly. Kagome cried out, but her own screams were lost to the deafening silence. Her throat muscles strained as she forced out air. Gold fire blinded her, that hot tears fell from her eyes. Shielding her heart from the reality of the truth she turned her back to the wind scar. The ground wrenched beneath her feet, throwing her sideways, a hot razor sliced at her back tearing the pink flesh from her left hip to her right shoulder blade. Akago left her arms disappearing with her blood chilling screams._

_A bright light surrounded her, she tumbled to her knees, no earth met her outstretched hands, she fell, endlessly, hands grasping empty air. A young lady with a soft smile walked towards Kagome over a carpet of brilliant fire with her arms extended as if in welcome. Kagome reached for her, grasping for any means to stop herself. She touched the cool skin of the maiden with her hands, the pain stopped along with her screams._

_Sesshoumaru's POV_

_I saw it in her eyes, she was trapped within her own body, her own mind. She was aware of Inuyasha's intentions, I saw the trails of tears spill from her eyes alighted by the Kaze-no-kizu. She saw her death coming, saving her heart from watching her death as it approached on swift wings, she turned her back upon it. The golden fury of the weeping wind scar licking at her flesh. Akago lost the grip on her soul, you cannot corrupt a soul that was being destroyed by a deceitful bastard. She screamed, the sheer agony, pain, terror and betrayal all came out in one awful blood chilling scream_

_Her soul wrenching scream brought the muted sounds to life, flooding to the ears of those with delicate ears, the sounds of the ripping earth, the splitting trees, anguished screams of the two ningens Sango and Miroku, the roars of Kilala, but it Kagome's final scream that etched into the souls of those that watched her murderer take that pure innocence from the world. _

_Kikyo laughed, stepping forward to the mass of tangled bones, and scrapped flesh of deceased demons she outstretched her arms calling forth her soul._

"_soul of mine housed within the future vessel, return to the rightful owner, make me whole once more" The orbs of iridescent soul appeared from the banes of the dead and flew into her body once again. She smiled, hugging her body with new pleasure. Sango found new strength along with Miroku running to the spot where Kagome once stood, together they crumpled to the ground screaming to the Kami's above. Sesshoumaru reheated Tokijin, he approached the remaining carcass of Naraku lost in his own thoughts, his eyes swept over the form of Sango on her knees clutching the earth between her fingers, Miroku dropped his staff as though it were aflame too stunned to speak or cry out looking at the destruction beneath him. The Taiyoukai looked around with his keen eyesight, but thee was no trace of the Ningen miko any longer, she had been completely obliterated._

_Sango POV_

_I don't know when it happened, a lease of new energy surged through my body, but retreated once again as I fell to Kagome's ashes, the spot where she took her last breath and screamed. My heart shattered and I wailed, although it were as if it were not my own. I was aware of that anguished cry, but I didn't know I had screamed that loudly, just this morning I had reassured that foreboding feeling she had of not seeing her family again, and yet she knew deep down within her heart and soul, that today she was going to die. Not long after my useless reassurances this morning I had found a way to cheer her soul momentarily, I told of my union with Miroku was to be in the spring of Naraku's defeat - she was so happy, now I'll never see that smile again, the smile of my first maid in my union, of my comrade, my friend and of my adoptive sister._

_Miroku POV_

_Why must those of pure heart and soul be extinguished? Those who are evil and malevolent be permitted to live on? I have come from a long line of Houshi, we are to believe the wrong perish and the righteous be rewarded with life and prosperity. I looked at my staff, and dropped it to the ground as though it were a manifestation of a disease. I would never lift it again nor act as a Houshi, why be a monk when the Kami's above permit evil to live and the kind and pure to die? In honour of you Lady Kagome I will live my life with Sango to the full, and we will name our first born daughter after you, she will be told the tale of her auntie Kagome, and will live to aspire life in that ways you have taught us._

_---_

_The four of them stood or knelt in silence, tears had run dry, screams trapped within their throats. The Taijia and Houshi were enveloped within each others embraces, the Fire Neko whimpering, Sesshoumaru's head lowered in deep respect for the departed. Time had pressed on, moonlight cast its shadow over the area before the any of them realised the sun had indeed set hours ago, it was nightfall. Inuyasha and Kikyo had departed, by the scent upon the wind long ago, along with Kagura._

_It took much convincing for the Taijia and Houshi to finally mount up on the fire Neko and follow Sesshoumaru towards the children left in the company of Ah-un and Jaken. A snowflake fell upon Sesshoumaru's cheek, followed by many more, with a swelling roar in the direction of the snake dragon (south east) the bone eaters well raged in the distance throwing out streams of blue light in to the thick snow filled sky. Slowly the two ningens and two Youkai returned to the unsuspecting children awaiting their return with Ah-un and Jaken. Rin hopped off Ah-un's back running towards her lord with a beaming smile upon her face. Noticing the saddened eyes of her lord, she stopped her running and approached slowly, her hands folded against her kimono, dropping her smile._

"_what's wrong?" she asked._

_Shippo ran on all fours pass the Taiyoukai, Kilala, Sango and Miroku looking for his adoptive mother, his tail twitching in anticipation._

_He waited and waited and waited; his heart growing heavier, his eyes filling with hot salt liquid, everyone else was silent, watching the kitsune's anticipation for the one who was never coming back only caused their hearts to weep once again._

"_where's my okaa-san?" Shippo finally asked after Kagome never walked out of the wooded forest, his eyes filled with unshed tears towards Sango and Miroku._

_It wasn't Sango or Miroku that approached the aching kitsune, but Sesshoumaru, holding Rin's small hand within his own. He stood the child beside the kitsune, kneeling to the ground, he surveyed their faces for a moment, trying to find a way to tell them the truth with watching two more beings hearts shattered. He knew how much that one Ningen onna meant to the children, that she loved them as though they were her own, in return they loved her like a mother._

"_Rin, Kitsune, it is time for you both to be strong. Your adoptive mother would not want to see you both cry in her absence when she can no longer be with you"_

_Rin knew what her lord was saying, Shippo shook with sobs._

_Rin POV_

_I was speechless, the softest heart that I ever knew was cut into two, just so that creepy dead miko could regain the rest of her soul. Kagome the one who always loved everyone, saw the goodness within and never the bad, was murdered. I would never hear her stories again, nor hear her lovely singing voice as she lulled both Shippo and me to sleep whenever we were troubled. Kagome had only appeared before me when milord followed his younger brother's taichi at a distance, she always brought me breakfast, lunch and dinner, always made sure that I was warm enough, had enough blankets and really took care of me. She had a special place within my heart, I was happy to call her okaa-san, now that place would be empty once again. I gazed towards Shippo; her adopted son, he was shocked beyond anything his tears falling to the ground like waterfalls. I did the only thing I though was right in that moment, I pulled him into my arms and hugged him. I hugged him to my heart so we could both cry upon each others shoulders, as my adoptive father Lord Sesshoumaru told us the whole truth of how our adoptive mother left this world._

_----- _

"_But, what about Tenseiga, you revived me, why not Kagome-Chan?" Rin, cried into Sesshoumaru's arms, another tear slid off his cheek. It was taking all his barriers to keep from allowing more than a solitary tear from flowing. He pushed his daughter back, just enough so she could see that he did also regret her death._

_"There was no body, to resurrect" Rin touched his cheek, removing the single tear from him. There shouldn't be tears on him, she didn't like them on him, so she wiped it off_

_Shippo POV_

_My voice was stuck beyond a lump in my throat, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water - gaping. My heart felt as though it had become the Shikon-no-tama itself, shattered into the thousands of tiny fragments, the only difference, there would be no Kagome to pick up and reassemble the pieces. Hot tears fell down my cold cheeks onto the cold dead ground beneath me. The pain made the tears flow, my knees gave way and I fell into Rin's supporting arms. I cried my tender heart out, I really had thought we'd win the battle, Kagome was such a strong spirit. It seemed impossible for anything to bring her down, but everything had fallen apart so suddenly. My okaa-san Kagome was, was gone, never again would she hold me in her arms, never again would she sleep beside me. Murdered by that filthy half-breed. I would never forgive him, nor his undead clay pot bitch. His tears soon ran dry, like his throat. _

----

"_how did she die?" Rin questioned, sadly_

"_wrongly!" Sesshoumaru added._

"_I loved her like she was my mother" Rin cried once again, joining in Shippo's grief. The kitsune was too shocked to cry, he sat still, mute, Rin left Sesshoumaru's embrace, and took Shippo into her arms._

_Shippo looked at Rin, his eyes full of unshed tears. Through the clouded pain, he saw the eyes that his mother had._

"_Momma…" he whispered._

_As he thought of those murderers his tears dried up, anger sat upon his face, a soft glow eminated from him, Rin stood back watching in awe, as it dulled the body of a sixteen year old Youkai kitsune sat there, anger stilled on his brow._

"_Rin…you have her eyes, she will always live on in you…sister, it is about time I was no longer a child" Shippo said, most of his emotioned locked away with his tears._

"_Kitsune, would you like to remain with this Sesshoumaru and Rin?" Sesshoumaru questioned the fox demon. Shippo looked at the demon lord with gratitude, nodding his head._

"_then the two of you will come with me now, time to leave."_

'_I will raise Rin to be like Kagome, and I will find a position that is befitting of you' Sesshoumaru thought, as they followed. Sango and Miroku kissed the Rin and Shippo atop their heads, and bowed lowly to Sesshoumaru before taking their own way. Without Kagome, there was no taichi, no small knit family._

_

* * *

_

_In the village of Edo, a few yards from the sacred bone eaters well, Keade was overseeing a pregnant woman of the village. The ground shuddered beneath her quaking the village, Keade was thrown back. Some force reached her guts and yanked them one way while she was jerked in the other direction. The movement tore her in half, yet she was entire, hole and gasping for breath, with fright and the foreboding feeling. Her tongue had swollen along with her screams, her head felt dizzy as though she had just been thrown down a cave, filled with miasma. She knelt to the tatami floor to steady her internal thrashings. Staring with her only good eye, towards the epicentre of the convulsions; the bone eaters well, blue light surged upwards to the Kami's, calling out for the lost soul, lost to the feudal era, that didn't belong._

_Keade knew something deep in the cosmos had gone terribly wrong. The world around her murmured in unspoken voices, only miko's of her years could interpret, the voices were troubled, unsettled and disgusted, overlapping voices were forlorn, angry and heartbroken they had witnesses a murder of a soul so pure that it blinded the forest and deafened the souls of the Youkai for miles around. Birds sang the song of sorrow in the forest, telling the tale upon the winds for all to hear, the distant howling of wolves spreading the tale across further a field. The stars above burning the earth below, as their tears fell upon hearing the soul of a Ningen miko, taken by the hand of a deceitful Hanyou. Keade gasped as she pulled the voices, the songs and howls together, the stories and tears of the stars - Naraku had finally been destroyed, but had taken a pure one with him, murdered in brutality and unsurrendered heartache. That in Keade's mind meant only one - Kagome._

_

* * *

_

_Kagome looked at the young girl as she sat back on her knees, she wore a plain linen cloak yellowed with age that draped over her right shoulder and lapped at her knees. Underneath she wore an unusual array of clothing, her left side was adorned in the traditional miko garb, her right adorned in a demonic chain mail armoured bodice and skirt. A fire red strap at her brow tied off behind her, at the back where her hair fell neatly and loose that strap was ornately decorated with feathers and glass beads. The Left half of her hair was black, adorning the miko garb perfectly, the right side of her hair white as the snow itself, complimenting the demon side. She was a paradox of opposites. The feathers on her headband were white over her black hair with red beads entwined and black feathers over her white hair with golden beads intertwined. She was a paradox of opposites. The girl smiled sweetly, then offered her hand bringing her standing upright._

"_do you know where you are?" she asked without actually speaking, she just merely smiled, looking at Kagome with sadness. Kagome took in her surroundings._

_The carpet of fire subsided, there were flowers flowing out from either side of them, they were shimmering, unearthly, they bloomed under the ethereal and solar together, for both were shining together in the height of their brilliance, side by side, the day and the night. Poppies flared within the solar rays with impossible rich scarlets and ruby reds, lilacs twisted under the moons shadow in tender violet blushes over swaying green stalks, it was the most magnificent scene she'd ever laid eyes upon. The fragrance of roses surrounded them, it was so dense it made Kagome feel dizzy. Kagome climbed a small moss covered hill she was currently shielded by, when she reached the top she was awe struck._

_The field of flowers expanded beyond all measures as thought the moonlight and sun filled clearing held no bounds, the flowers themselves seemed to climb upwards into the clouds and caress their beauty into the kami's domain. Brilliant blue cornflowers burned with pale blue fire, creating the sky above, and the waters below, blazing Chinese lanterns in their rich sunburnt oranges and red, cast aq sunset across a land that never saw it from the solar overhead. Kagome took six steps forward followed by the maiden, it was both difficult to remain on the elaborate path as it was to step off it in fear of damaging such beauty._

_There was a river ahead, the flower trails of lunar and solar licked along it banks until the flowers themselves melded into river becoming one with the water. Stepping ever closer the river no longer resembled a river, bound by its rocky bed. It was like the river of heaven her grandpa always spoke of, instead of streaming along the earth it streamed upwards into the sky, a current with golden koi swimming upwards, blue's, greens, the gold's of the Koi reflected by the sun, and the silvers of scales of other beautiful fish._

"_do you desire to remain here?" the young girl asked again without moving her mouth, Kagome's eyes dropped to the mossy ground, covered in the moonlight flowers._

"_I can return?" Kagome questioned_

"_in a way you can, but it is not the way I'm sure your thinking. You will still be yourself, that would never change, but your life was taken, thus you will never be a Ningen onna again. That life has ended. You can return to the world but you will be a Youkai, it would be your choice of how you would want to live your life"_

_Kagome was silent, tears slipping down her cheeks. Her worst fears had become a nightmarish reality, she would never see her mother, brother or grandpa again, Inuyasha did indeed kill her without remorse, without care._

"_come child, meet the holy ones, there you can decide" the girl walked on urging Kagome to follow, through the cascading waterfall. The water was neither wet nor cold, but oddly warm and dry. Another path opened beyond the falls, it was a great river spoken and written by many famous writers from her era, placed into books and given as wonders to read for Religious studies in classes. The upwards river appeared to be the entrance that bound the hemisphere to the celestial sphere, warm and inviting. The stars shone brighter than she'd ever seen before, all around she heard the low delicate plucking of a harp, and gentle humming along with the heavenly melodies. Other beings were dancing gracefully with one another under the cast of the moon, whilst other danced under the warming rays of the sun. Kagome and the other girl walked on a pathway between the two, if the dancers saw Kagome they made no sign, their dancing enraptured them, that they were caught in the soul dances of the celestial and solar spheres, honouring the holy Kami's above, for giving them blissful peace and sanctuary._

"_Onegai, onamae wa?" Kagome finally found the courage to ask_

"_forgive me, I am the Shikon-no-tama, my body is that of these paradoxes the internal and external struggles of Youkai and Ningens, of the darkness and of the light. These maidens are all Shikon-no-miko, this is where they come once they've passed. I have never brought a miko here myself, you were special. I was encompassed within your heart, my heart broke when yours did. Our hearts bled together as one when you were killed, I made a wish. It is usually the place of one who holds me, that makes the wish, the wish for good or for evil. But I broke all the rules and made the wish, and I wished for you to have a second chance at life if you so chose it." the Shikon replied._

"_you're the Shikon-no-tama. I am so sorry for breaking you" Kagome said after a few moments, there was a person, a spirit that the Shikon jewel could encompass, if she hadn't broken the jewel the jewel could roam these heavenly lands._

"_Iie Kagome-sama you did me a great favour. I have seen the earth below on both sides at once, I have seen the malevolent, the cruel, the trusting, the loving, the caring sides of all those whom I have come into contact with. For that I owe you a great deal of thanks, which is why I want to grant this simple gesture of my thanks. To send you back to the world, as a Youkai"_

_They approached the solar and lunar spheres, each one giving off their own youki and holy energies. Kagome stood before them, beside the Shikon. The solar spoke out, heavy loud words that seemed warm and tender "Shikon, you have bent all the rules and made a wish upon yourself, no Shikon soul has ever done what you have" the lunar sphere joined in although addressing Kagome, its lighter, quieter voice seemed to caress her soul "you must be a very unique and special individual for the Shikon soul to do this. The Shikon-no-tama has a renewed soul after every wish, this soul has been circling for many a century, originally entrusted to Kikyo. _

"_Kikyo's soul had always been corrupt, she thought of a wish for herself, not for others when she thought of using me, Kagome has never thought of such things, she has always thought of righting the wrongs of one evil Hanyou. This is my reasoning's for wishing the single wish for myself." the Shikon spoke_

"_you realise, that you doing this ends all creation of further Shikon souls, you and all other Shikon souls past and future will remain her in Shikon-no-miko heaven. Are you willing to sacrifice all this, for this girl?" the solar sphere questioned_

"_I am" the Shikon replied_

"_very well, although Kagome you must decide how you wish to return, what Youkai would you like to be. How do you wish to look?" the lunar questioned._

_Kagome thought long and hard about her choices, about finding her old companions once again. But before she could reply the solar sphere gave her a task "Kagome, a terrible wrong was committed in which brought you to us, when we send you back it will be your duty to correct this wrong doing. The defiled one, Kikyo must be returned to seven dimensions of hell for her devious acts. Inuyasha will join her there, when and how will be ultimately your choice"_

_Kagome changed her chain of thoughts._

"_I wish to remain the same in appearance my blackened hair, although I've always wanted blue eyes, nothing too different, so my other companions can easily find me, if I had to choose a Youkai - an Inu Youkai would be my choice, to remind me of who did this to me. I would ask for nothing more"_

"_you chose very little, you are not one to think of yourself. We shall give you all that you've asked, and a few other traits, that we believe necessary, do not fear child, everything you asked for will be given. You are a pure soul, and a pure soul must be saved" the lunar spoke._

"_I the Shikon-no-tama, make this wish; a pure soul - saved." Shikon said, lunar and solar sphere's chanted along with Shikon, enveloping Kagome's body within their lights and energies._

"_I will remove your pain, your suffering and heartache, you will bestowed with my symbol, the symbol of the lunar. You are an Inu Youkai, your youki and beauty will come from me, you ethereal eyes in the shades of lilacs and blues will be my influence. You are a Youkai of the lunar, and I bless you with your new life"_

"_I will be your strength, your power, your inner self, I will be your voice of reasoning. I am your inner beast. From me you will inherit; eyes of fire when in anger, heat of passion with your mate. You will retain the scar of the one who burdened you with it, but this will in turn be a consecration, with this I bless you with your new life"_

* * *

_Kagome woke abruptly shivering on the cold wet ground, her body ached as though she would never stand again, a painful wound upon her back lay open and bleeding across the snow, staining it redder that the sunset. Her eyes stung, as they were being used for the first time, her new claws scratched at her palms. Her long canines grazed her bottom lip as her teeth chattered amongst themselves. Her nose was assaulted by smells of the woodland, the wetness, of sickness from her own body. There was a thick heavy mist covering the ground, it was twilight before the great lunar sphere had extended its body up in to the sky, to share its solar radiance._

_As dawn finally lightened the eastern horizon, Kagome's brilliant blue eyes came to life, seeing everything for the first time. The mist retreated, like a snake Youkai withdrawing from fire, until only its coils remained wrapped around the westernmost stones. She stayed there, waiting, waiting for hope or release. Maybe she was waiting for the wind or for death, she didn't remember anything, of how she got there, of where she came from, nothing. A new smell crept into her nose, the smell of dogs._

_Auraya was searching the forest one sunny, but frosty morning, along with Aercoy and Leird, when she noticed an old battle ground. The earth was heavily torn, scarred from blades, trees uprooted, and twisted, contorted in unnatural mannerisms, the earth was dead, for no grass nor flowers grew, except in a solitary patch, where the snow was stained blood red._

_Cautiously the three wild dogs, approached the bloody mass, of entangled flowers and sodden grass. A form lay beneath the blanket of death, shivering immensely, eyelashes were weighted down with ice, the form was naked, clutching itself, for some assurance of warmth, that it would never find._

_The dogs nosed the body as though smelling for life, slightly disturbing the snow and ice that formed upon its face, two ice blue stripes appeared from the cover, along with a pair of similarly coloured lips, the form was struggling for breath, each exhalation straining after the next. Her black hair, splayed all about her body. Her body was a whole different story, it was cut, bruised, and bleeding profusely. Leird started scratching and digging away at the bloodied snow at her back, revealing a huge gash, from her left hip, to her right shoulder. He set his chocolate eyes upon his aunt, softening his whimpers to a muffled cry._

"_I am not dead, yet" the form whispered raspily._

_Auraya and Leird exchanged glances, looking about her form once again. Aercoy joined in their short barks and whimpers, their conversation amongst themselves._

'_**she understood us' **Aercoy grunted_

'_**only Inu and Inu Youkai can understand us' **Leird added_

'_**she is clearly an Inu Youkai, her understanding of our language only strengthens my previous thoughts' **Auraya, being the wisest and Alpha of the pack, made her thoughts known to her two nephews._

'_**we should leave her' **Aercoy snarled, glancing over her bloodied form._

'_**no, she is clearly in pain, we will take her in' **Auraya snapped, looking at her in pity. No Youkai, or demon, should be subjected to such pain and torture._

'_**what? We cannot. Surely her mate must be around' **Leird remarked, looking at the sheen in Auraya's eyes, he knew that his aunt missed her mate dearly, and losing her only pup, took its toll. The way she was looking at this Inu Youkai, made him realise what she was thinking._

'_**My brother is correct, if we take her. Then we bring death to our own den. You of all Inu should know how protective of mated Inu, and Inu Youkai are' **Aercoy added, noticing his twin's eyes, pleading reasoning._

'_**very well we shall leave her, but if her mate does not come by tonight, then we shall take her in' **Auraya added, casting a sidelong glance at the stricken Inu Youkai on the ground, hoping that no-one did come to claim her._

'_**agreed' **both males added, looking over their aunt and the Youkai._

'_**Leird, you watch over her. If a demon comes looking for a meal, dispose of it' **Auraya snarled. Leird looked put out, at being left on guard duty over a dying Inu Youkai, but it meant so much to his aunt that he agreed, without question. Watching the two remaining wild Inu, leave._

_Later that night, Leird was rejoined by the rest of the pack. Auraya silently cheered that no-one had come to take the Youkai away. The pack assisted placing the body of the bleeding Youkai upon Auraya's back, offering her some warmth, and a chance at life._

'_**tell me child what is your name?'**_

"_Ka-go-me" she replied, trying to draw some of Auraya's body heat into her own frozen body._

_

* * *

_

With Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha laughed as Sesshoumaru began to pace, the gaps were finally filled in, and later he would ask Kagome, her part in how she was resurrected, for only she knew that part. Sesshoumaru stepped away from his brother shaking his head. Inuyasha was truly despicable, he had committed murder to a pure soul, just so the likes of his wench could further her life on this plain. That Inuyasha had willingly killed Kagome, without needing to be controlled in any manner. Kikyo placed that tick on him a full year later, so he would never leave her, for one of the living.

"_In that farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies _

So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done" 

Inuyasha scowled at his brother, knowing full well that Kagome was reborn an Inu Youkai, but not having the 'balls' to end his life, as he ended hers, that she was somewhere within his huge castle hiding from him.

_"I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done _

Put to rest_  
__What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty _

So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done" 

Inuyasha yells out, almost calling Kagome to come down to the dungeons, that she could kill him, if she managed to appear in the cells. Unknown to them both, masked by youki, Kagome had been stood there long enough, her eyes flaring with anger and hatred, and her beast surged within.

"_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done _

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done" 

"_you know what brother, she's upstairs, cowering from me. Yet if she were here, she'd never lay a clawed finger upon me, you know why? Because that little wench is Kagome, no matter what body she's in, no matter the transformation she undertook to become a Youkai…_

_  
What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done, is all she'll do_"

"_You don't deserve forgiveness" _Kagome hissed as she walked up to Inuyasha shackled and chained in his cell. Sesshoumaru's head snapped up at Kagome a smile resting upon his face, seeing the brilliant fire within her eyes.

"_It appears, justice has found you, brother_" Sesshoumaru remarked.

* * *

Yay that was a wicked one to write!!!!! 

Hope you all enjoyed, more next time!! I'll write in whilst at work in Azerbaijan!!

Callie-yue Sesshy's plaything


	18. Chapter 17 Will Kagome Kill Inuyasha?

_I'm so sorry about the delay in this chapter, I've been working loads since the problems at Heathrow the other day. I've barely had a chance to get on my computer, I really need to get a laptop at some point soon, maybe on pay day!_

**Thank you's go to;**

**Demonic Priestess**

sayuri-girl - Thanks for your review

Katana14 - Thank you for the 5 Reviews!!!

**Hanyou Priestess**

Katana14 - Thankyou for 2 reviews on this story as well!!

**Love in A World of Demons**

Sayuri-girl - I shall think about what you've written, thank you!!

**Shikon's wish, A pure soul saved**

Elemental573 - Thank you so much for a lovely review, it was so heart warming to be able to produce a chapter that you enjoyed and could envision.

Juusan'ya - Thanks for everything!!!!

Urascoldaswater - the title says it all….

XGothicVampirePrincessX - Thank you soo much!!!

Kibafan291 - Thanks

Inuyasha1818 - Thanks

Ms.Puerto Rican - Well the title says it all……

Llebreknit - hehehe, you'll see

Tharrina - Thank you, thank you!!!

Kagome-the-air-goddess - You'll see!!!!

Okie - I HAVE READ AND RE-WRITTEN this chapter, as there were a few things I was NOT happy about, I have kept most part of the previous submission, but thrown in some extra suff, more thoughts and feelings into the characters, hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!

**Chapter 17**

**Kagome and Inuyasha: **

**Will she chose revenge, or Mercy? **

Kagome entered the dungeons, her eyes shining a brilliant fire red as she hissed at Inuyasha

**Kagome POV**

The truth beneath the Rose, a Rose that I am, outwardly I am everything I have fought against and yet it is all that I want. I want his blood, I want his life, I want his death. Inuyasha should never have treated me so wrongly in all those years that I stood beside him, and yet I could forgive all that he did, I could forgive the way he ran off to be with Kikyo, that he would return to me, smelling of sweat and sex, thinking that I didn't know, he never felt my heart break, never caught the scent of my fallen tears. I was nothing to him, thrown away like a useless piece of Shikon hunting garbage. Now the tables have turned, my little Hanyou, you will die by the one you killed.

End POV

-----

Sesshoumaru glanced over her chosen attire, Kagome was attired as one of the females in Sesshoumaru's army under General Shippo's command.

Battle short hakamas, in thick black Kevlar material stopping just above her knees, a fitted black tube-top that left her shoulders exposed, her upper left arm had a regal white satin ribbon tied around it, the ends falling loosely down the remainder of her uncovered arm, she wore black talon-less gloves, knee-high flat combat boots, a long black frontless skirt attached to the rear of her battle hakamas. Her long black hair pulled into a high neat topknot, She looked deadly yet stunning. Her eyes gleamed like fire opals in the thin sunlight, her ice blue markings on her cheeks and wrists only making her appearance more sinister.

_**Kagome's thoughts:**_

_**Give me strength to face the truth, the doubt within my soul  
No longer I can justify the bloodshed in his name  
Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose?  
Pray with me so I will find the gate to Heaven's door **_

I believed it would justify the means  
It had a hold over me 

She stalked around Inuyasha looking over his helpless form chained to the uppermost ceilings without release, hissing in his face every opportunity. Sesshoumaru smirked, as he leant against the cold walls of the dungeons, arms folded indifferently watching his mate sizing up her prey, looking for all the ways to torture her victim.

_**Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast  
It is the darker side of me  
The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen  
Forgive me for what I have been  
Forgive me my sins**_

_**This Hanyou must be brought to justice!**_

She smiled devilishly, before attacking him furiously kicking at his legs, his ribs and stomach forcing the air from his lungs in one swift action.

_**Pray for me cause I have lost my faith in all you gave me  
Paradise has sent me, cause I can't allow you to continue  
Has darkness taken over me, consumed my mortal soul  
All my virtues sacrificed, can Heaven be so cruel?**_

As he began gasping for breath a new wave of assaults this time using her fists and talons, punching and clawing at Inuyasha. He cried out as the pain escalated, his yells echoing through the empty dungeons._**  
I believed it would justify the means  
It had a hold over me  
**_Kagome joyous giggles fill the dungeons

_**Forgive me my sins!  
Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast  
It is the darker side of me  
The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen  
Forgive me for what I have been  
Forgive me my sins**_

_**I'm hoping, I'm praying  
I won't get lost between two worlds  
For all I have seen the truth lies in between  
Give me the strength to face the wrong that you have done  
Now that I know the darkest side of me  
**_

"_Tell me Inuyasha, does it hurt? Tell me it hurts" _Kagome questioned, her voice low and intimidating.

_**  
How can blood be our salvation  
And justify the pain that you have caused throughout the times  
Will I learn what's truly sacred?  
Will I redeem my soul, will truth set me free?**_

_**Inuyasha, why? why did you have to kill me? **__**End Kagome's thoughts.**_

"_what do you think bitch?" _Inuyasha retorted, spitting at her as she drew closer. Sesshoumaru swiftly approached, his clawed hand tightening around the Hanyou's throat causing him to choke out. Kagome placed her hand atop her mates, shaking her head gently.

"_If you remove his tongue, he cannot scream, and I so want to delight in his screams, as he did in mine" _Kagome said, gently prising Sesshoumaru's hand away from her victim.

Sesshoumaru looked into those eyes, growling, he wanted to end the Half-breed's life for insulting his mate in such a vile manner. But he knew she was right, the Hanyou could not scream without his tongue. She was devious and devilish, the cruelty within her aroused Sesshoumaru, that he looked at her lips with anticipation. Kagome noticed the slight change in his scent, wicked thoughts playing within her mind.

Sesshoumaru's hand lifted, cupping her cheek within it's folds. Kagome leaned into his touch, enjoying his warmth, his caress. "_enjoy Koi, make sure there's much, that he screams for" _Kagome smiled at his words, lifting her head from his touch, her eyes connecting with the traitorous one. Red clashed against Amber seeking dominance over one another.

Sesshoumaru finally backed away resuming his position against the cold walls, watching his mate clawing at Inuyasha anew, the stone floor washed in his crimson blood. "_You fight without honour!_" Inuyasha barked. Kagome stopped at Inuyasha's declaration of her tactics.

"_You, dare to lecture me about honour?" _She screamed, as she sized Inuyasha up once again. Hissing in his face, cracking her knuckles.

"_Where was the honour when you murdered me?" _Her left fist connected with his jaw, a loud crack reverberated through the silence, followed by Inuyasha's spitting of his blood.

"_Where was the honour when you allowed your porcelain bitch to take my soul_?" Again Kagome's right foot connected with Inuyasha's right knee cracking the bone within, he hissed and screamed in pain as he lost the ability to stand freely upon it.

"_Where was the honour when my mother lost her only daughter to the feudal era_?" Kagome stood behind Inuyasha, digging her knife-sharp poisoned talons into Inuyasha's exposed shoulders, whilst he yelled out, as the pain racked his body.

"_you don't deserve honour, as you don't deserve life_" Her talons ripped and shredded Inuyasha's back, the blood dripping down her arms as she swiped her claws down him. The only word Inuyasha managed to yell out was "_Tetsuiaga!" _

Inuyasha slumps heavily in his chains, his head dropped low, his long dirt ridden hair draping over his face hiding his tears of pain, and the blood of his wounds. Kagome walks towards the boundaries of the dungeons, her eyes connecting with the metal plate in which Inuyasha's bindings were connected to. She lifted the large metal pin, dropping it to the stone floor with a dull clang.

Inuyasha drops to the stone, his body a heap of bloodied flesh and sweat, Sesshoumaru pushes himself away from his perch slowly making his way towards Kagome, not liking her release of the prisoner. "_Why did you release him?" _Sesshoumaru questioned, yanking his half-brother's head back by his filthy hair. "_I want a little more sport" _Kagome grins maliciously, stepping aside allowing the flailing half-breed to crawl along the soiled stones towards the walls, clutching them for some support. Enjoying her torture of his half brother, Sesshoumaru walks away leaving Kagome to her fun and games, leaning against the wall once more, whilst Inuyasha catches his breath calling out for Tetsuaiga.

Tetsuaiga is on the other side of the cells, ignoring his master, the deep baritone of the blade humming out its own words of condemnation -

_**"You do not deserve to wield me, **_

_**Murderous son of inu-no-Tashio **_

_**Whom allowed his undead bitch **_

_**to complete her decaying soul**_

_**I will not assist you**_

_**You are Rejected by your heritage**_

_**As your honourable father and mother**_

_**Have rejected you in the heavens**_

_**Your death will come, and hell will be your domain."**_

Kagome and Sesshoumaru heard the Tetsuaiga's words ringing within their ears, Inuyasha stood dumbfounded, holding himself for support against the moss walls of the dank dungeons.

"_You, you bitch!" _Inuyasha yells, claws ready for a strike "_Iron-reaver!" _Kagome stands still, arms outstretched, palms extended, no emotions across her face as Inuyasha rushes towards her to attack. Sesshoumaru's heart begins to pound rapidly as she continues to stand there, making no movement against Inuyasha's futile attacks.

"_Kagome…Kagome!" _He calls out to her, and yet she remains perfectly still, all the while Inuyasha drawing ever nearer. Tetsuaiga clatters against the stone beside Sesshoumaru. At the last split second Kagome moves, catching Inuyasha off guard, he tumbles towards the soiled ground. But she catches him, her left hand wrapped around his throat, her right pressed flat against his back, supporting him. Stopping him from falling to the stones below.

"_Tell me Inuyasha, have you ever heard the term…severed head on a spear?" _Kagome questioned, pressing more pressure on Inuyasha's throat and back, as he attempted to move free of her grasp. Sesshoumaru listens all the more intently, he had heard the term, and had seen it in display. The heads of the enemy decapitated from their bodies, and pitched on spears for all to see - truly primitive and grotesque, but also twistedly provocative.

Kagome stood behind Inuyasha, her eyes gleaming with evil thoughts, within moments she rams her clawed fingers into his back, severing his spinal cord, all the while his screams flowing musically into Sesshoumaru's and her own ears, Kagome laughed as she dropped his body to the ground, leaving him paralysed.

"_Because my dear little half-breed, that's all you are. I have just severed your spinal cord, the spinal fluid leaking into your bloodstream, you are now nothing more…than a severed head on a spear" _Kagome looked at the blood trailing down her arms, an evil grin plastered upon her face. She was loving the sounds of his screams. Taking a front row seat, she sits on the cold wet ground, poking and clawing him, Sesshoumaru watching the torture of his half brother, was feeling all the more aroused, watching the glint in his mates eyes. She was truly enjoying his pain.

Sesshoumaru watched as she licked the blood on her hand, before spitting it in sheer disgust. "_Your blood is disgusting, tasteless, vile, like a disease" _Sesshoumaru could watch no more, he decided to join in on the fun, he pushed himself away from his perch, walking towards the stricken half-breed until he was standing directly behind his mate, he leant down, lifting her bloodied hand to his lips, taking in a lick of his brothers blood, repeating her actions by spitting it out.

"_You have defiled our great father's blood"._

Inuyasha lay there, unable to speak. His mouth flapping open as the blood within his own mouth overflowed to the stone beneath him.

"_Now if I remember correctly, what is it you did when you saw me in this state of complete and utter torment and pain…oh yes, you kissed your porcelain bitch! My heart shredded into pieces, you didn't care" _Kagome straddles Inuyasha, leaning down so her face is just an inch above his, her clawed fingers, digging into his skull, the blood seeping on to the floor below.

"_Why don't you scream?" _Kagome yelled, sitting up before striking the Hanyou across the face

Sesshoumaru kneels beside Kagome "_I think a re-performance is far better_" he whispers huskily, pulling Kagome off the Hanyou, into his arms before crashing his silken lips against her own, a battle ensues, their tongues twisting in a battle dance. Sesshoumaru breaks the kiss leaving Kagome panting for more, her hooded eyes casting over the stricken Hanyou, laying helplessly whilst Sesshoumaru places gentle kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"_I want to hear him scream, scream for mercy_" Kagome said into the cold breaths of the dungeons. Sesshoumaru's eyes lit with the prospects of inducing such pain towards his half brother. "_Make him scream for me" _Kagome asks. Sesshoumaru stands, then lifts her to her feet, pulling her roughly against his solid chest. The two of them look deep into each others eyes, almost calling to each others, evil desires.

"_Oh for Fuck sake, you two are sickening, the scent of your combined arousal is enough to make me vomit" _Inuyasha remarked.

"_Really?" _Sesshoumaru replied in monotone, another devious smirk lifting the corner of his lips as he saw the maliciousness in Kagome's eyes. She stepped forward, digging her claws into Inuyasha's face, slicing his sensitive nose. Inuyasha howled out, as the blood flowed uncontrollably.

"_Bet you can't smell anything now, other than your own disgusting blood!" _Kagome jeered.

"_You are truly a mate to be proud of" _Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear, teasing her with his silken tongue along the edge. Sesshoumaru released Kagome, grabbing his 'brother' by his once silken silver hair dragging him towards the chains once again. Inuyasha yelling obscenities along the way. Inuyasha's howls of agony echo throughout the dungeons, and the silent palace walls as he's hauled upright by his arms.

Sesshoumaru removed his Haori, after all not wanting to soil it with blood, handing it to Kagome. "_I'm going to enjoy this little brother" _He remarks.

In truth Sesshoumaru despised berserkers, the ones who let the beast of blood-fury consume them when it was unjust. He prided himself on his calm and steadiness. He had always kept his wits about him. It was one reason his soldiers respected and admired him. Even in the worst situations, and there had been many, he had never lost control of himself. Kagome, his mate was the same in many ways, she never gave in to the beast gnawing within, although her eyes shone with the anger of the beast, she was always in control. He noted her control as a valuable commodity in a mate, as he approached his intended target.

Sesshoumaru begins his ruthless attacks on Inuyasha, beginning with a lead leg front kick to Inuyasha's stomach, followed by a full power roundhouse to the left knee causing Inuyasha to flail about within his chains, finishing with a spinning crescent kick to the side of his head. Inuyasha whimpers and yells as the pain increases. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome grinning with glee at his pain.

Sesshoumaru paused a moment, then resumed the assaults, thrusting his right fist into Inuyasha's upper sternum, Inuyasha coughed violently at the up rise in blood and forced air escaping his lungs, stifling his howls and screams. A thrust kick to his stomach mere seconds later, broke the chains holding the desperate Hanyou, throwing him against the walls of the dungeons with a hard thwack

_**Sesshoumaru thoughts**_

_**The child from the future grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
The choice she'd made she could not comprehend  
Her duty given to her, by those high above.  
**_

_**Years ago when she met you  
She was torn between her honor and the love of her life  
She prayed for both but was denied, by you. **_

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all your sins be justified? She will be the one to decide.

The curse of her powers tormented her life  
Obeying you was a sinister price  
Her soul was tortured by love and by pain  
She surely would flee but the oath made her stay.  


_**The shattered jewel;  
She was torn between her honor and the true love of her life  
She prayed for both but was denied, you selfish pup**_

_**  
So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all your sins be justified? Only Kagome can decide!**_

_**You deserve to rot in hell for all you've done **_

_**She was innocent, and trusted you with her life**_

_**But your mind was set upon the dead one**_

_**Why couldn't you see, what I had long ago?**_

_**This girl was special, full of life and happiness, **_

_**You just brought her death and woe.**_

_**She will kill you, and I'll be here to see**_

_**The only way to end this, is to set her heart free.**_

_**End Sesshoumaru's thoughts**_

His body slumped like a deceased carcass thrown from a mountain to the raging sea below. Kagome approached the shaking Hanyou, leaning down to him, she scooped his face into her hands, bringing his eyes to hers, blood flowed uncontrollably from his split lip, cracked eye cavity and grazed head. "_All you have to do Inuyasha is beg for mercy, and the pain will stop" _she said with enjoyment.

"_I, please, I" _Inuyasha began, he had had enough, the pain was unbearable. His brother's sparring techniques, had cracked several of his ribs, his thigh bone, and broken his collarbone.

"_what…do you have something to say?" _Kagome mused, lifting his pain stricken face to hers, tears welled in his eyes, mingling with the blood on his body.

"_I beg you, to please stop" _Inuyasha whispered hoarsely, Kagome dropped his head, causing his spineless body to slump to the ground once again.

"_There that wasn't so hard now was it? Your free to go" _Kagome added, standing tall. She approached Sesshoumaru running her hands across his biceps and muscular chest. _"what?" _Sesshoumaru hissed, grabbing both Kagome's wandering hands.

"_really? Your joking right?" _Inuyasha's eyes lit up, she was actually going to let him go free, he was a cripple, never to walk again.

"_Of course I'm joking, I'm going to kill you" _Kagome mused

"_You, Kagome Cannot kill, that's not who you are" _Inuyasha yelled,

_"__Dead birds fall from the sky  
Just like the rain outside  
The sun has stopped shining  
Never again to spread its light _

If emotions still burn  
They'll soon be brought to ashes  
Just like a withering flower  
They'll slowly fade away

The place you've named paradise  
Was burnt to ashes ages ago  
An eternal landscape of ashes and dust  
The end is here, I plan to face it and enjoy it" 

_"Inuyasha, you're going to hell!" _Kagome hissed before she and Sesshoumaru attacked one another with their own assaults of intense kissing, and grabbing at each other's flesh. Sesshoumaru's hands grasped Kagome's head forcing her lips harder against his own, Kagome complying without hesitation. They broke off, staring at Inuyasha, Kagome's fierce blue eyes shinning brightly like the sunlight in Sesshoumaru's golden ones. He released his mate, allowing her to stalk her prey.

"_That little miko died years ago. I'm not a little Ningen anymore, I'm an Inu-Youkai, and your already dead to me" _

Kagome grabbed Tetsuaiga, unsheathing the blade looking at the bright metal as it gleamed in the cracked sunlight. Stalking ever closer to Inuyasha, grinning at the fear in his eyes.

"_NO!!" _Inuyasha yelled, Kagome smiled as she lifted the blade above his head.

----

"_Inuyasha I love you, I love you as a half demon" _Kagome said as she tried to break the spell Kaguya the celestial demoness had placed upon him, turning Inuyasha into a rampaging beast.

----

"_I'm sorry, sorry to have made you worry" _Kagome whispered as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha's filling with tears, he had nearly lost her to Mukotu's poison, if it were not for Myogua the flea, sucking out the poisoned blood, she'd have perished

----

"_Kikyo, Kikyo, whoever she is, She's not me! My name's Kagome. Ka-go-me_!" she shrieked

"_And i'm telling ya, you gotta be her, coz there's no way you could smell so...hey, you're not her!" _Inuyasha replied, taking in a good long sniff.

"_You're right you're not her, Kikyo's cuter, way cuter!" _Inuyasha added, finally realising.

Our first meeting...Kagome, how did we go so wrong?

----

"_The world seems to matter no more  
I'm standing at the threshold to the door  
where death is waiting on the other side  
As the shining steel of my own blade caresses my flesh  
I will depart on a journey beyond life and death  
Domain of the damned is where I will dwell_" Inuyasha thought

With one clean sweep his head was severed, rolling across the floor. Tetsuaiga singing to its new mistress.

----

Inuyasha's soul was consumed in a dark shroud of sinister black mist. A figure of a woman walks through the mist, dressed in the garb of a miko, the souls of the damned, screaming from the gates to hell behind her, her midnight coloured hair flooding around behind her, those souless black eyes, that pale skin, it was Kikyo. "_I bid you welcome, my love - welcome to hell_" The two of them disappeared into the deepest regions of hell, only their screams faintly heard amongst the others of tortured souls.

----

Kagome looked at the corpse of the Hanyou, her heart pounding like a Youkai in chase, for fear of its life, or a meal on the run. Her blood ran hot, flushed beneath her skin, her eyes filling with hot salty tears. Her hands began to shake with realisation that she had done the one thing she'd never have done were she still Kagome Higurashi. She had killed Inuyasha, as she had killed Kikyo. Tetsuaiga's blade clattered to the stone floor below, causing Sesshoumaru to look up in her direction. He approached her slowly, she turned to face him, then fled out the door pass him towards the courtyards.

---

_Callie-yue Sesshy's plaything_


	19. Author Note

-1Hey there guys and gals

There's not going to be any postings for some time, I've hit an emotional breakdown.

I came home from work this morning to find out that a close family friend, so close almost like an Uncle had passed away last night.

I will be posting when I can, but I'm sure you can understand this may a while.

Thanks for your support, and interest in this Fiction piece

Trace

x


	20. Chapter 18 : Loss

_**In Loving memory of Mike,**_

_**We shall se you soon, **_

_**When we reunite your body with your spirit**_

_**May your soul forever rest in peace.**_

_**You may be gone, but you'll never be forgotten.**_

_**27th January 2008

* * *

**_

_**Chapter : A family dealing with Loss.**_

**Kagome's mum POV**

Everyone deals with grief and the pain of loss in different ways. There are those, like Eri, Yumi, Rika and Hojo, that constantly denied the truth for months on end believing that Kagome would return to school the next day with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. Although sadly the reality set in, when after six months Kagome never showed up to school again.

A shrine was erected in her memory at the base of Goshinboku. It was a small wooden shrine with Kagome's high-school photograph attached to the front, laminated to protect it from the elements. Lilly and lavender incense sticks were burned daily at the mini-shrine, sending the prayers and soft endearments to the kami's above on wisps of smoke, where she now resided, along with Higirashi Hiro, my husband and Kagome's father. There were many vases of flowers adorning the base of Goshinboku, including a special vase of flowers, wrapped in a gold ribbon, flowers that though are fresh cut, have been in that state for the last five years, and yet they do not perish. Small tealight candles were ceremoniously placed around the God tree, in attempt to guide the lost spirit home.

My father's way of dealing with the loss of his only granddaughter, is to continue to work throughout the shrine, distancing himself from anything that triggers the memories . It hit him harder than I originally thought, for my daughter was named after my mother, the Late Higirashi Kagome. My fathers grief would always catch up to him in the night, as we laid down to rest, the nights were filled with endless sobbing, and tears.

My son souta, withdrew himself from everything he held dear, afraid to lose it. He became numb, reserved and subdued. He barely spoke a word since the discovery of his eldest sister, whom he treasured more than he would admit, departed leaving him an only child.

- only child, I will never again say children, tears threaten to spill as I think of all the things I will never do with my precious daughter; to never again pull her raven tresses into a French plat, to never again have a girls night in after pampering ourselves rotten after a day shopping at the malls, never again will those in the street look at my daughter and I and say how we look alike. I have not only lost my daughter, but my friend, my sister, the other half of my soul.

I have cried continuously, and even continued to cry, when there were more tears to fall from my eyes, instead they continued to fall from my heart and my torn soul. I have spent a great deal of time blaming myself, I had allowed and encouraged my only daughter to traverse the bone-eaters well on the family shrine, knowing full well of the perils on the other side. When I lost my daughter, I never thought that to this day, it would be the last time I saw her.

Many years have passed, five long hard pain filled years, cheerful occasions are no-longer that, they are sad, full of memory, blame, and anger. It is the eve of your passing, you left three weeks after Christmas, and yet it seemed that the fateful day of January 26th will forever haunt me.

---------

It was the last day I saw you, you were smiling, happy, full of life and love you were returning to the feudal era to spend time with your feudal family, to give them the gifts you had for them. Inuyasha was standing against the walls of the well house, grumpy as usual, but I merely overlooked it. You gave me a kiss on my cheek, offered one to Souta, who as a ten year old boy refused, so you ruffled his hair beneath your hand. You gave your grandfather a hug than followed Inuyasha into the well. We watched as the lights of transcending filled the small enclosure. My stomach suddenly dropped, my heart pounded against my chest the overall sensation of regret and sorrow filled my soul, I was afraid, because somewhere deep within my heart I knew I would never again see her.

A month passed, then two and yet you still didn't return. A new wave of fear flushed through me, pure panic set in after the sixth month, anguish after the eighth, heartfelt despair after the twelfth, yet somewhere deep within my heart I knew you were just unable to return home, that something or someone kept you away from your family. Six months later the well spat out blue lights, I thought that you had returned home, but the bone-eaters well began to hiss, the Goshinboku's bark screamed, as amber sap leaked from its bark, like a penetrated vein. I knew that something was very, very wrong. A week later on the 27th of January eighteen months after my daughter's departure, I was compelled to look into the pit of the bone-eaters well along with Souta and my father. Within the folds of the pitch dark night that encompassed the well, a bundle of white glowed at the bottom. Souta climbed down the ladder, and retrieved the luminous object, when he reached the lip, he handed me a bunch of pure white flowers, a scroll was attached to the golden ribbon, sealed with candle wax, the coat of arms, a dog howling. I removed the scroll, leaving Souta to hold the bouquet of Tulips, Lillies, carnations and white roses.

I opened the scroll with the wax canine insignia, and read the letter;

_**Honourable Okaa-san to the miko, Named Kagome **_

_**You know not of who I am, but I am the Lord of the Western Lands.**_

_**It is my solemn obligation and burden to inform you, of a great injustice towards your daughter. It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you, Kagome Higarashi has departed this world, to join the Kami's and her Otou-san.**_

_**You have my sincerest condolences, for I fought alongside Kagome, and was present upon her death. I saw her as a mighty warrior, miko and okaa-san to two orphaned children, whom are both deeply saddened by this tragedy.**_

_**If it were at all possible for myself to traverse the bone-eaters well I would , you deserve to be told, not to read upon a scroll. Forgive this Lord for being unable to do you the justice of telling you to your person.**_

_**The adopted children, Rin and Shippo have picked this array of flowers in which this scroll was attached. These flowers came from my gardens, watered only with tears. The kitsune and Rin kindly request that you place them beside the grave of your daughter, so they are beside her always.**_

_**Lord of the Western Lands**_

I dropped the scroll to the ground then fell to my knees in a fit of screams, my worst fears were finally confirmed, my baby, my daughter was dead.

-------

Every night I see it happen, every morning I am living through the nightmare, the harsh reality of loss creeps back into my soul, and I weep for hours, sometimes days without relent. I know not exactly how my daughter was killed, I know not when it happened, all I know is that the day the Goshinboku bled and screamed, was the day the snows fell from the heavens. Every night, I sit upon her bed, a picture of my beloved daughter in my hands.

Her room was a shrine for the family, pictures adorned the walls. Photographs of Eri, Yumi and Rika, Photographs with Hojo. Old photographs of the whole family, Hiro standing beside me, with Kagome standing in front of himself, Myself holding Souta, a newborn at the time. My mother and father stood beside me, that was the last photograph of the whole family. Now we were three members short, three souls extinguished before their time. There were certificates of all Kagome's accomplishments over the years, framed. There were photographs of the feudal family, Sango sitting with Miroku on top of Kiara, Kagome sitting on top of Ah-un the dragon-horse with both her adopted children Rin and Shippo sitting on a knee each. Inuyasha was standing beside a woman that seemed remarkably identical to Kagome, a small imp holding the reigns of the dragon-horse, and another handsome figure standing in the background, somewhat uninterested. Kagome once told me that he was Inuyasha's older half brother. Sesshoumaru I believe.

Another of Kagome's walls were reseved for the artistry of Rin and Shippo, Shippo always drew images of Inuyasha being 'sat' by Kagome, whilst Rin drew images of her Lord stomping on the imps face. There were two Kanji banners, one above Shippo's art, one below Rin's, almost arranged in a Yin-Yang.

_**To my okaa-san, without whom I would be lost, you took me in and adopted me without a second thought, your heart was truly as pure as your soul. Your loving adoptive kitsune son, Shippo**_

_**Kagome onee-chan, you are the kindest soul I have ever met, I am proud to call you okaa-san, your loving adoptive daughter Rin-chan.**_

Those two banners brought many tears to my eyes, they were the only life in a lifeless room, the room was almost alien, there were books on the feudal era scattered about the room, piles of dvd's stacked beside the tv, stacks of cd's by the hi-fi, and yet none of it had been touched in years. I had a set of Kagome's uniform framed specially, and mounted upon the wall by the door. The green uniform skirt flared beneath the white shirt with the green handkerchief neck scarf, encompassed within glass, as a reminder of her youth, a youth extinguished from my heart.

Souta entered Kagome's room, staring at the uniform memorial, unshed tears battling for release.

"_I'm in your room again sis, tell me to get out, please_" nothing "_I wish you were here, I miss you so much, I miss the way you used to ruffle my hair, I wish you would come back and tease me, anything_" again nothing, just an eerie silence from a room, that once held a teenager that was full of life, love, laughter and adoration for everything. Now it was a place with four walls, shattered hearts, memories, heartache and many, many tears.

* * *

Do you know how it feels to cry? Not the crying of small pain, nor that of losing a toy as a child, I mean real grief, real sorrow? To me, my heart felt as though it were held in someone else's hands, and as they told me, it was squeezed unmercifully, I struggled to breathe, as I choked on my wails, and my tears. I fell to the hard packed ground when I found out the truth, I was unable to stand, all I could do was scream and cry. It felt as though my heart had stopped, stopped so I be with the one I lost, then the Kami's above only furthered my pain, by making it beat within my chest again. It did not beat blood, it only pumped tears around my veins, tears that had yet to reach my burning eyes, eyes that ache from the constant crying, every wave of tears that cascade down my cheeks burning, leaving behind trails of hot salty tears.

* * *

My body is wracked with endless sobs, wails of a mother who outlives her child, a mother who cannot lay her daughter down to rest as her body is lost somewhere 500years into the past. I follow Souta's gave as it's fixed upon the ipod docking station on the bedside cabinet, he had bought the station for his sister, for Christmas, now dormant, without an ipod.

The day that Kagome died the ipod docking station sprang to life automatically, it wasn't on alarm, the ipod from which the music was supposed to originate from wasn't even docked, it was in the feudal era along with Kagome. The docking station wasn't even plugged in. yet at 17:53 it switches itself on, and cannot be switched off, for it is already off. It plays only one song, I guess it is the feelings etched within her soul at the time it happened, the words are comforting, and yet they pull more tears.

_**Winter has come for me, can't carry on.  
The Chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone.  
I'll spread my wings one more time.**  
_

"_Did she suffer?"_

_  
**Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.**_

"_Did she go peacefully?"  
_

_  
**In my heart I know I can let go.  
In the end I will find some peace inside.  
New wings are growing tonight.**_

"_Did she cry out, for her family?"_

**Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.**

"_Did she see it coming, or was it unknown?"_

**As I am soaring I'm one with the wind.  
I am longing to see you again, it's been so long.  
We will be together again.**

"_Did she see who committed the act?"  
_

_  
**Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.**_

My heart feels like a stone, once again it is heavy un-beating, suffering

- This is my grief, my loss.

* * *

_  
My thanks to those who sent me their condolences, My way of grieving was to express myself in writing, so I thought I would write this chapter. This is all I can currently think of at the moment, as my mind is completely numb and empty of any storylines at the present. So I thank you all… for everything. This Fic is now on HOLD - Sorry to all you loyal readers._

_Trace_

_(Callie-yue)_


	21. Chapter 21

**I'M BACK!**

_**Thank-you's **_

_**(date of review - Signed by - Story reviewed - my comments)**_

18/01 - Sayuri-girl - **Love in a world of Demons **- I will think about adding another chapter, after the review you wrote, watch this space, another may follow.

23/01 - urascoldaswater - **The Shikon's Wish, A pure soul saved **- Inuyasha died! I didn't really wanna be that evil, but I couldn't help it, her deserved it!

23/01 - birning ice - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Sorry about the OOC parts I just went with the flow of my moods at the time, I'll try to resume the correct characterisations in the rest of the story.

24/01 - Llebreknit - **The Shikon's wish A pure soul saved **- Brutal Kagome but was definitely deserved. I wish I could be that brutal with my ex-boyfriend, he'd never have the use of his nethers again, thwe cheating bastd!

24/01 - ? - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- I wanted Kagome to kill Inuyasha, because I thought it would be more fitting, that the murdered kill the murderer.

24/01 - Juusan'ya - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Thanks, as for Sesshy, you'll see.

24/01 - Inuyasha1818 - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Kagome will be just fine

27/01 - Ms.Puerto Rican - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Kagome's a little guilty but she'll be fine, I assure you.

27/01 -**The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Llebreknit, Juusan'ya, Niaka1, XGothicVampirePrincessX, iheartanime43, urascoldaswater, elemental573 - Thank you all for your condolences

30/01 - Ginrei - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Thank you, In some ways the story relieved a lot of built up tears and heart ache.

30/01 - Juusan'ya - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Thanks

30/01 - Ms.Puerto Rican - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- You have a heart of Gold….a true Kagome, LOL.

31/01 - Llebreknit - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Thanks, It was quite an emotional chapter. Glad you liked it though. J

31/01 - Inuyasha1818 - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Thanks

31/01 - Urascoldaswater - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- It really does mean a lot, and I truly appreciate it, so thank you so much, to all of you. X

31/01 - Koga-and-sess-lover - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Hey there, your review brought a smile to my face, made me chuckle with the new reviewer (duh) thing, thank you.

31/01 Kaihaku No Iroke - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Another Thank you! It was very teary writing it, although once written I felt surprisingly better.

01/02 Amaya Mishugosha - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Thanks, here's a tissue! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

02/02 Akatsuki's Angel - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Thanks

04/02 - FluffyandKagome - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- I am thanks for the thoughts, and the review LOL J

04/02 Angelicrei - **Demonic Priestess **- No, the rest of the story's in Love in a World of Demons

04/02 - Angelicrei - **Love in A world of Demons **- Glad you found it, and cute too.

05/02 - Miss-yue - **Love in a World of Demons** - two parts, Leslie you didn't even review all the chappies you cheat LOL! Anyways, glad you liked it, you've still this one to read yet when you've time of course, catch you laters.

06/02 - monoxide dreams - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Thanks so much for your review it was warming, I've a box of tissues for everyone who read the last chapter.

10/02 - sharingon-sasu-kun - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Glad you're liking it so far.

13/02 - Millers girl - **Love in World of Demons **- I'm sorry bout all those kids, I wanted more, I love kids, especially miniature versions of Sesshy-kun, I couldn't help myself, I got carried away.

13/02 - Jasminebaby - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Thanks, another packet of tissues handed out ( I should sell these probably make lots of dosh) LOL just kidding, thanks for the review.

14/02 - AxSesshyxFan - **Love in a world of demons **- Thanks for the multiple review for all three parts of the story, I hope that you like this one just as much.

16/02 - angel of the crescent moon - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- Thanks its much appreciated.

16/02 - Angel of the crescent moon - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved **- I appreciate your sympathy, it did me good to write that chapter, it released a lot of built up emotions, the only thing is, I've made everyone else very sad with that chapter. LOL.

16/02 - Angel of the crescent moon - **Hanyou priestess **- Boy oh boy, you sure read a lot, thanks for all the reviews regarding the stories I have written.

19/02 - Lady Tosha - **The Shikon's Wish A pure soul saved - **Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying it so far.

19/02 - Angel of the crescent moon - **Demonic priestess - **Thank-you. J

21/02 - Star-struck-imagination - **Demonic priestess - **Thanks Hun for the lovely review, I hope I add fuel for the mind.

24/02 - Teaniaea - **The Shikon's wish A pure soul saved - **Thanks!

24/02 - Miko53 - **The Shikon's wish A pure soul saved - **Thanks for your blessings, and your review it was lovely!

25/02 - Just-let-me-go - **The Shikon's wish A pure soul saved - **Thanks J

26/02 - Kelly - **The Shikon's wish A pure soul saved - **

27/02 - CJ - **Demonic Priestess - **thanks J but my name's not Callie. Enjoy the story.

28/02 - Onyx raven - **The Shikon's wish A pure soul saved - **Thanks, I'm sure you're talented 2.

29/02 - hermonine - **The Shikon's wish A pure soul saved - **Thanks J

_WOW! **41 **Reviews! Thanks to everyone! A box of tissues and a box of chocolates for all those who reviewed Chapter 18: Loss - The Shikon's Wish!_

**Ryoko - Thanks for everything, your prayers and thoughts have helped me through, without you I think I probably wouldn't come back, and would've just left this story unfinished. **

**For the first time in a long time, I have thought of a storyline, with helpful hints and ideas from three reviewers who all came up with the same thoughts, Angel of the crescent moon, Juusan'ya and Kelly, that's you, so I've taken your idea's and added my own.**

**Without further adieu: **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Inuyasha!**

**Credit for this chapter: Juusan'ya, Kelly, Angel of the Crescent moon.**

**Chapter 19: Closure**

Kagome ran from the dungeons, her hands soaked with blood, Inuyasha's blood. Sesshoumaru hot on her heels, trying to stop her from running. Together they ran out into the courtyards, the sakura blossoms falling in the downpour. It was the dead of night, the moon hanging in the sky looking down upon the child in pain, its tears mingling with hers.

Sesshoumaru caught up to Kagome easily, grabbing her, holding her shaking form tightly to his chest, allowing her hot tears to slide down his torso, along with the beating rain.

"_who am I? I murdered them both, I murdered Kikyo, and only a few weeks later I sent Inuyasha to hell as well. I don't deserve to live this life" _Kagome muttered into Sesshoumaru's chest, trying desperately to push herself away, but he only pulled her tighter into his embrace, not wanting to let go.

"_Kagome, you did what was right. Otherwise you wouldn't have done it at all" _Sesshoumaru attempted to quell her fears, however his choice of words were not the best, Kagome looked up at him with those oceanic eyes, that were filled with rouge waves upon the cliff-face. She pushed herself out of his embrace, running towards the castle, her bloodied hands hiding her face. Sesshoumaru allowed an audible sigh to grace the winds, as he shook his head, not quite knowing which course of action to take.

The winds shifted, the scent of the wind, mingled with the departing rainfall assaulted Sesshoumaru's delicate nose. Her aura was the next to slowly develop, the foreboding of raging winds upon a Northern rock face, chilling, biting and intimidating, although her aura would not intimidate him.

"_What do you want wind witch" _Sesshoumaru seethed although not giving her the satisfaction of looking at her.

"_Just here for some advice" _She replied back courteously

"_Why in the seven realms of hell, would I, Lord Sesshoumaru take advice from one such as yourself, allied to the forces I fought against, spawn of Naraku?" _Ice dripping from his tone, that would make the Northern winds run warm.

"_Because you know not of what your mate is feeling, she needs comfort, but not the comfort you can give" _

Sesshoumaru turned gilded slit eyes at the witch, furling his lip slightly.

"_I mean it in no disrespect, but she needs a female to talk to"_

"_If you dare to presume that I would allow my mate to converse with you, you are greatly mistaken" _Sesshoumaru turned to leave, walking towards his palace.

"_No not I, I would be the most ill-suitable choice, as you have pointed out as spawn of Naraku. But she needs, perhaps a sister or mother to converse with"_

Sesshoumaru had heard every word, however chose to ignore the wind witch, entering the warmth of his palace. The scent of salty tears mingled with the metallic scent of blood moved along the soft breeze in the palace, trailing all the way to Kagome's chambers. He walked towards the heavy golden decorated doors, knocking on them. It wasn't the Lords place to knock, it was his palace, so he could just enter as he saw fit. But his mate was distressed, and as much as he hated to admit, Kagura was correct in that he could not comfort her as a female could. Nor could he as he had no emotion.

"_Kagome…"_

"……"

She refused to answer him, he turned around, deciding that it would be beneficial to sit in his study until the time arrived in which he could converse with her, the correct course of action.

"_**there be your problem"**_

"_oh no, what do you want"_

"_**I'm pointing out the flaw you've already made"**_

"_This Sesshoumaru knows what he is doing, I do not…flaw"_

"_**you're treating her like a battle ground, she's an Inu Youkai for Kami sakes, you're an Inu Youkai. It's in our nature to console our mate"**_

"_I do not treat her like a battle ground…"_

"_**but you do, you strategise how your going to converse with her"**_

"_I believe that is the most logical course of action?"_

"_**Iie! Turn around and go back, knock and enter"**_

Giving in to the commands of his inner beast, Sesshoumaru unwillingly turned on his heel and stood outside Kagome's chamber doors once again.

----------

Kagome flung herself onto her huge bed, the pale blue silken sheets turning a stained shade of rich crimson, as the blood of her victim stained their beauty. Her eyes stung from the crying, her heart aching from the truth, she needed to talk to someone, someone who would understand. She mentally slapped herself, not being able to converse with her mate-to-be.

Sesshoumaru was standing outside her room, she could sense his aura, that of the howling storm upon a fierce sea, raging with unadulterated fury of something in its wake, Kagome's azure eyes crept to the door, where he stood on the other side, slowly she pulled herself off the bed, and moved solemnly towards it.

Leaning against the door, Kagome placed her hands upon the cold wood, feeling the essence of death, from the timber. Turning one of her petite hands towards her, she watched as Inuyasha's lifeblood continued trickling down towards the wooden floor.

"_Kagome…" _Sesshoumaru spoke from the other side, Kagome's tear stained face turned towards the sounds, of rapping, and the voice of her mate-to-be.

'_Why does he not enter?'_

'_**he's being sympathetic'**_

'_what? This is his palace, he should not knock on my door'_

'_**he's giving you space, letting you know that he's aware of your feelings, of your pains. Let him in, or answer him'**_

'_I can't'_

'_**why not?'**_

'_I'm afraid I may hurt him too'_

Kagome listened as the ruffles of silken fabric turned and began to walk away, she slumped against the door frame once again, dropping to the floor, hiding her face with her long raven hair. Time seemed to stand still, then unexpectedly, Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's aura return to the door, he knocked once then let himself inside.

-------------

Sesshoumaru's POV

She looked so beaten and wounded, a wound to the heart caused by her own afflictions. A wound I cannot heal with any words or actions. I looked down at her form crumpled on the floor, knees brought to her chest, adopting a protective position, one I had seen her adopt many times when she was hurt, in the heart and soul. I sighed, there was only one thing I could think of, and as much as I hated to admit that Kagura of all beings was the one to give the guidance, I thought it was perhaps the wisest idea. I lowered myself to her level, dropping to my knees. If any of my staff had seen this action, they surely would've died from a coronary heart attack, for no being brings me to me knees voluntarily or otherwise. I took her bloodied, tear soaked face into my hands, raising her face just enough for me to catch a glimpse of those remarkable eyes.

There they were, those captivating eyes, shining brighter than the sea on a sunlit afternoon, with no clouds in the skies, only pools of salty oceanic water.

"_Kagome, we're going to journey towards the Southwest, there is someone who can offer you comfort there, and you comfort them in return. It has been many a year since your last visit, and I believe she surely misses you. It would be good for the both of you to gain your strengths together, by burying the past. Come" _With that Sesshoumaru stood up, extending his hand towards Kagome, hesitantly she took it, being lifted to her feet.

Together they walked out of the her room in silence, no laughter, no chatting, no stories as she usually left her confines, just pure silence. Shippo walked down the hallways towards the banquet room, readying for dawn breakfast when he spotted the two Inu Youkai leaving for the moon filled gardens.

"_Milord_" Shippo bowed lowly in greeting to his Lord and father figure, before turning his attentions to the mute Kagome in his Lords hand. "_Milady" _then straightening himself up, he looked over her depressed state.

"_Kitsune, we are departing to the place she once resided. There are beings there that can aid in this situation, I trust you to keep the palace running in my absence, plus taking care of a matter in the dungeons" _

"_Hai, milord"_

_------------------------------------_

Sesshoumaru stepped outside with Kagome's small hand enveloped within his own, she had held on it tightly as though it were her last remaining lifeline. Outside he circled one of his muscular arms around her waist, forming his youki cloud beneath them. In an instant they were up into the clouds, flying over the blacked out lands of the West. The silvered clouds had taken on a soft lilac colouring as the night sky began to shift into the slow approaching daylight as the moon, slowly made it descend to the ground for its slumber. Kagome shifted in his arms, slowly becoming a dull weight, despite that she was not heavy at all.

For many hours they travelled in pure silence, a silence unbroken except only by the rushing of the wind, and the beginning of the dawn chorus.

"_How much longer to this place where we're going?" _Kagome finally spoke, her voice was full of pain, and fatigued remorse.

"_Ashita" (tomorrow) _Sesshoumaru replied, anyone else would have simply received no audible answer, but Kagome was not anyone else. A mere few hours later, Kagome's head had dropped, her long ebony tresses falling over her blood stained face, Sesshoumaru looked over her sleeping form, slowly and gently changing her position until she was sleeping within his arms.

---------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes opened slowly as she was still within Sesshoumaru's arms, being held bridal style by the Demon Lord, a light blush crept to her cheeks at the thought, looking below she saw the village of Edo, the peasants continuing their daily chores.

"_Sesshoumaru, why are we heading Southwest?" _Kagome asked, but received no answer, for they were descending to the forest below.

'_Inuyasha's forest' _Kagome thought silently turning her eyes away from the Goshinboku tree, the tree that was eternally scarred from Inuyasha's slumberous death. Sesshoumaru placed Kagome back on her feet, and stalked towards the well house with Kagome following behind.

Kagome stood outside the wooden hut, looking at Sesshoumaru as though he'd lost the plot. "_Why are we here?" _Kagome questioned.

"_Go inside" _Sesshoumaru added, Kagome sighed dejectedly and obeyed sliding the door to the small wooden hut open.

"_A well? Why are we inside a well house?" _she asked silently to herself.

Sesshoumaru gracefully approached the lip of the well looking down into the dark murky void below. He knew of the well's power, of how one Ningen Kagome Higurashi and his loathed half brother could traverse freely to another time period. Extending his hand towards Kagome, he gave her the 'come' look. Hesitantly she took it, looking into the void below.

"_I wonder how far it goes down?" _she whispered to herself silently.

Sesshoumaru took a step up onto the lip of the well, motioning Kagome to do the same.

"_Step down into it with me"_ Sesshoumaru said in a monotone

Kagome stared wide eyed, with a confused look on her face. "_What? Why?"_

"_All will be revealed if you step down into the well"_

Kagome looked down once again, groaning, not liking the idea at all. However; she didn't have a choice as Sesshoumaru took the first step pulling her down along with him.

They both landed on the dirt below, still hand in hand.

"_What in Kami's name did you do that for?"_ Kagome questioned, she suddenly started looking around herself, ducking and flinching as though something was attacking her.

"_wh…what's happening, where are these blue lights coming from?" _Kagome panicked as she lifted her hands to duck away from them, her hands she noticed fading away then reappearing again. "_What's going on? What have you done? Sesshoumaru" _Kagome panicked even more as she began to fade from existence before Sesshoumaru's eyes.

**Sesshoumaru POV**

This was not what I thought would happen at all, I thought we would've arrived safely on the 'other side', but there was nothing to indicate that over those years Kagome did disappear to another world beyond this wooden well. That is until she starting seeing things 'blue lights' she was acting strangely, seeing what I could not, and yet she was beginning to disappear without me. I did the only thing I thought would work, I grabbed one of her hands as it came back into this era, she gripped it tightly afraid of what I had done, but it wasn't enough she was still fading away without me. What had I done? I thought that we would traverse time together, but this rare magic rejected me, the thought of losing Kagome forever to this magic jolted a small fraction of fear within me, apprehension that I may never see her again, I pulled her fading form closer to mine, the sadness and panic from her mirrored in my eyes, I did the only coherent thought that raced through my mind…I kissed her, as if I would never get the opportunity to again.

My skin flushed as though something hot was pricking it, it radiated from Kagome's warm lips, and flushed in waves throughout my body I opened my eyes, all around us were blue orbs of distorted light. It felt as thought time had accelerated, causing my stomach to knot and jolt, I was beginning to feel nauseous, my head was reeling, the travelling was something I would not want to do on a regular basis. Just as suddenly as it began, it ended. The lights faded away to reveal nothing as though we had not travelled at all. Maybe it didn't work.

---

Kagome and Sesshoumaru continued to stand in the pit of the well, in the blackened silence, their lips still locked together in a chaste kiss. Kagome pulled back from Sesshoumaru, looking into his shinning Amber eyes. Then slapped his arm.

"_What the hell were you doing? What the hell did you do?" _Kagome screamed

Sesshoumaru's features schooled to the hard unemotional mask once again.

"_This was the only way, although I'm not too sure it worked" _he replied coolly.

"_what worked, Sesshoumaru you're making no sense to me at all" _Kagome continued. A long slender finger was placed over her lips in order to silence her ranting.

"_You will see" _Sesshoumaru added, leaping gracefully out of the dark pit, shortly followed by Kagome.

------

Sesshoumaru opened the door to the well house, with Kagome right behind him. As the sliding doors were pulled apart, the sights and sounds were so overbearing that both Inu Youkai retreated back into the small shelter slamming the doors closed again. Kagome slunk to her knees heaving, one hand over her nose and mouth, the other against her elf like ears, Sesshoumaru was holding onto the wooden huts walls for support, breathing in deeply.

"_I never thought that this world would smell so foul" _Sesshoumaru added into the silence, taking deep breaths of the musky well house air that was slightly fresher than that of outside, but still just as disgusting.

"_Other world?" _Kagome voiced, schooling her nausea and finding it better to breathe, but the sounds from outside were still so overpowering. Sesshoumaru opened the doors slightly once again, allowing a crack of sunlight to creep slowly into the darkness of the well house.

"_Shut the doors, that smell is disgusting!" _Kagome voiced, cupping her nose and mouth for emphasis.

"_No, In order to venture out into it, we must become accustomed to the foul odour" _He replied, although the gagging reflexes still nipping at his mind.

------

After what seemed like an eternity of nasal torture the two Inu Youkai ventured outside into the morning's sun. Not ten feet from them, the Goshinboku stood tall and firm, however the Village of Edo had disappeared.

"_where are we?" _Kagome asked silently.

The two Inu Youkai turned around sharply as a sword was unsheathed from behind them.

"_You…do NOT belong here you deceitful murderous bastard!" _A woman in her late forties with cropped brown hair screamed as she lunged at Sesshoumaru with her sword.

"_Ningen, who are you, how dare you attack us!" _Kagome growled flexing her claws, at this woman who seemed to have a death wish.

"_I am Saddakko, Okaa to the daughter in which this bastard murdered, How could you Inuyasha, she loved you!" _Kagome stared in shock of this woman, who dared to compare Sesshoumaru to his filthy half-breed brother, who's caked blood stained her hands and face, as she attempted to run Sesshoumaru through.

Sesshoumaru however being a truly skilled warrior disarmed Saddakko in a precise move, leaving her to topple to the ground ungracefully.

"_You filthy human know not who you are addressing, This is Lord Sesshoumaru, not that filthy Hanyou, to which he was unfortunately related to" _Kagome hissed.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru?" _Saddakko replied, Sesshoumaru had already left the area, walking towards the shrine once again, the shrine covered with flowers. The centre piece was the bunch of flowers from his gardens, the gardens of eternal life and beauty. Removing the parchment from the bouquet, he pulled apart the silvered ribbon that held it together.

"_This Sesshoumaru was the one who informed you of your daughter's tragic demise, the one who dropped these flowers down the well, these flowers that you lay as requested by her shrine" _

"_Then, my sincerest apologies, I thought you were Inuyasha, and all I wanted to do was kill him, as he killed me and my family" _Saddakko replied.

"_Though this Sesshoumaru is not one to comment on such an action, it was out of noble cause for you to attack in your misjudgement, If this Sesshoumaru had not scented your daughter on your person as strongly as it is, you would have departed for the netherworld long before you had a moment to draw your sword from its sheath" _He responded coolly, as he ran his fingers through his long silken hair.

Kagome stood dumbfounded for a moment, staring at the picture on the shrine, she fingered it lightly, the glass was highlighted in the sun, her reflection playing across the surface, moulding to the picture beneath. She was lost in her own musings, looking at the image of herself without her demonic heritage.

"_I don't understand, who is this woman that you bring to my era?" _Saddakko voiced, watching the raven haired demoness looking competently at the image of her deceased daughter.

Kagome stood there looking at the image, her hand creeping up to her face, Sesshoumaru stood at her side, looking at her eyes. They were a soft bluish grey, the colour of remembrance and realisation.

---

"_Kagome, a terrible wrong was committed in which brought you to us, when we send you back it will be your duty to correct this wrong doing. The defiled one, Kikyo must be returned to seven dimensions of hell for her devious acts. Inuyasha will join her there, when and how will be ultimately your choice"_

_Kagome changed her chain of thoughts._

"_I wish to remain the same in appearance my blackened hair, although I've always wanted blue eyes, nothing too different, so my other companions can easily find me, if I had to choose a Youkai - an Inu Youkai would be my choice, to remind me of who did this to me. I would ask for nothing more"_

"_you chose very little, you are not one to think of yourself. We shall give you all that you've asked, and a few other traits, that we believe necessary, do not fear child, everything you asked for will be given. You are a pure soul, and a pure soul must be saved" the lunar spoke._

"_I the Shikon-no-tama, make this wish; a pure soul - saved." Shikon said, lunar and solar sphere's chanted along with Shikon, enveloping Kagome's body within their lights and energies._

"_I will remove your pain, your suffering and heartache, you will bestowed with my symbol, the symbol of the lunar. You are an Inu Youkai, your youki and beauty will come from me, you ethereal eyes in the shades of lilacs and blues will be my influence. You are a Youkai of the lunar, and I bless you with your new life"_

"_I will be your strength, your power, your inner self, I will be your voice of reasoning. I am your inner beast. From me you will inherit; eyes of fire when in anger, heat of passion with your mate. You will retain the scar of the one who burdened you with it, but this will in turn be a consecration, with this I bless you with your new life"_

_---_

Kagome's bluish grey eyes twisted and contorted into a rich sapphire, as she twisted her body pulling her hair aside to look at the scar on her back. Saddakko watched this unusual Youkai, and gasped at the scar.

---

_The ground tore up throwing the earth into the air, as the path of the wind scar approached almost slowly. Kagome cried out, but her own screams were lost to the deafening silence. Her throat muscles strained as she forced out air. Gold fire blinded her, that hot tears fell from her eyes. Shielding her heart from the reality of the truth she turned her back to the wind scar. The ground wrenched beneath her feet, throwing her sideways, a hot razor sliced at her back tearing the pink flesh from her left hip to her right shoulder blade. Akago left her arms disappearing with her blood chilling screams._

---

Kagome dropped to her knees her body shaking with wracked sobs, as memories of her life before death flooded to her in waves of laugher, sadness, tears of joy, of pain, of her friends, her crushes, her grandparents, her father, brother and most of all her mother - Saddakko.

Kagome turned her tear streaked face towards Saddakko who was watching curiously, until Kagome stood and hugged her in a blink of an eye, refusing to let go. Sesshoumaru continued to watch what he could not give. Saddakko tried to pry the females hands from around her neck, to push her away.

"_Oh mother, I'm so sorry I forgot you" _Kagome cried, Saddakko stilled, her heart pounded, then felt as though it had stopped. She looked to Sesshoumaru with her auburn eyes, that were filling with tears, wanting this to be true. Seeing him nod his head in affirmation, Saddakko gripped her tightly, crying into her form.

"_I want you to tell me everything…leave nothing out" _Saddakko said pulling her daughter to stand with her as she gestured towards the house.

Sesshoumaru followed the Ningen woman and his mate-to-be inside, closing the door behind them, this is what Kagome needed, she needed closure, so did her mother.

---------

**Sorry It took soo Long to write and Post this chapter, but my muse had sprouted wings and flown away. It has taken me a lot to write this, as there have been moments when I felt like giving up, and ending the story on the last chapter that you had read. But after much deliberation, to write this chapter. I'm not overly impressed by it, So i ask that if there was something that seemed wrong, or astray with it please do let me know, be critical and honest in your review. Then I can look at it, and change aspects of this story to make it right again.**

**Once again without Angel of the crescent moon, Kelly and Juusan'ya to whom gave me a signed review and offering me ideas on where to take this chapter I thank-you all from the bottom of my heart, and hope that this was good enough in your views, I look forwards to reading your reviews, to see if there is anything that you want to delete or change from this chapter.**

**Kindest thanks - Callie Yue Sesshy-s plaything **


	22. Author Note2

Okay, I've been thinking long and Hard...

The last couple of chapter's that were submitted were only hindering the progress of this story, So I've decided to open up another one.

The Hunt for Hakudoshi Is the continuation of this Story.

I want to thank everyone for their Support for This Fic Piece, Without you guys there would be no stories

Love to you all!

xx


	23. iNTERMISSION

**Hello everyone, I have made a huge decision: I am going to add this part of the Story to The Shikon's Wish, for those of you that had already read these chapters, bare with me!**

**This is just an intermission chapter – pulling the two stories together.**

He sat upon his throne of old bones, picking the dirt from his long claw-like fingernails. His servant Kagura had been missing for sometime, taken by the Lord of the Western Lands and his Kagome. Hakudoshi was angry to say the least, his minions were diminishing one by one. If they weren't killed by himself for their pathetic behaviour towards his person, they were being taken by others.

Kanna the demon void child, was the only one who remained loyal to him. She sat upon her cushion, holding her mirror intently, staring within the glossy surface, chanting spells to see those around her. Taking valuable information that I may use.

She stood approaching my throne of death, kneeling she lifted the mirror in front of me.

"_My Lord and master, It appears that Kagura is kept within the confines of the Western Palace. The Youkai Lord and Kagome seem to be travelling towards Inuyasha's forest in Edo" _She spoke softly and monotone like.

Lifting the mirror to Hakudoshi, he watched in bewilderment as Sesshoumaru and Kagome slipped into an old waterless well.

"_It appears that the Inu female is able to bend time, you can feel the ripples of the times as she and Sesshoumaru traverse through it" _Kanna added.

"_Interesting, I will have to check out this well. It may of use to me. Perhaps I can rid myself of Sesshoumaru, in a wicked manner. Kagome would be his undoing" _Hakudoshi grinned at his wicked thoughts as Kanna continued to show the wicked spawn of her former master, the goings on of The Western Taiyoukai and his intended female.

**PART TWO:**

**THE HUNT FOR HAKUDOSHI**

Well guys, as I have mentioned if you've already read these few chapters for part two. I will update soon, I currently have a 14day training course on Monday, and will not get an opportunity to update this fiction piece just yet.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello readers,

**It's a pleasure to see all the loyal reviewers from my very first Fic;**

**Juusan'ya, **

**kzb637**

**Inuyasha1818**

**Lildevil0644**

**FluffyandKagome**

_If I've missed anyone, let me know...I'm sorry if I have, I'll add you_

**To all those newer reviewers, I humbly thank-you for your time**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Inuyasha, or any of the characters in the Manga/Anime. I just tweaked their storylines a little bit, and changed the main character to Sesshoumaru!

**Okay I thought I'd give you guys enough time to find this fic, I've got soooo many ideas brimming for this one, and ideas that have been itching to be written thanks to; **

**Kaihaku No Iroke**

**Juusan'ya**

and **Hells Twilight**

**Thankyou's go to;**

**KayonKahos** - Chapter 16, Thanks

- Chapter 20 - Nope that wasn't the Last one, There's many more to go, I just unfortunately lost all my data, and had no time to re-load and rewrite the next chapters. I also misplaced my notebook, which I take to work with me and sort out all my ideas when they spring on me. So I'm running at a real loss here.

**Juusan'ya **- Ever faithful reviewer, You're my inspiration for many chapters, and I greatly love your reviews! Just to let you know This one's a little darker than the other one, but The rest should be better!

**FluffyandKagome **Thanks, I draw my inspiration form all those who review, as little things that are written determine as to whether or not I should write something, or cut it out.

**just-let-me-go **Thanks to someone who knows what it's like to lose everything you work so hard to achieve, as I cannot remember everything I'm submitting this chapter of what I could remeber, although I'm not happy with it.

**Kanae14 **Thanks

**Lildevil0644 **I'm sure everything will get better! Thanks for the review!

**Kaihaku No Iroke - **I really liked your idea, and I shall persue it, Thankyou!

**Kanae14 **To be perfectly honest, My pc crashed out a month ago, so much stuff was wiped including basic programs, and unfortunately so was spell check! Sorry about the spelling but I'm only a lowly ningen...I make mistakes LOL - Though I'll try not to make too many!

**Hells Twilight **No, no, no I humbly thank you for your review!! It was just the editorial side of me that was extremely unimpressed with the workings that were being posted. Well as you can see I have taken advice from my readers and opened another section to this story. I shall endeavour to persue your idea into this fic. Thankyou!

**siouxie - **Thanks

**FluffyandKagome - **Thanks!

**KanyonKhaos **- I'm sorry to hear that you will be unable to follow the rest of the stories due to the ratings of my fics, I could re-edit my chapters and delete some of the higher ratings information, so you can keep up with it.

**Mae - **Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I hope the glitch sorts itself out for you.

**just-let-me-go **Good to see you!!

**terrie-tails **Thank-you, was just waiting for the others to catch up

**SugarOo - **Keep that box of tissues close by, there may be further use for it in this fic too, but I will let you know winks

**kzb637 - **Nice to see you again!

**Inuyasha1818 - **Hey nice to see some regulars!

**Ayako-sama - **Again thank you so much, like I previously mentioned to Kanae14 my pc crashed out and spell check was wiped, but i'll try to keep the spelling mistakes to a minimum.

**total-animal-lover - **Thank you sooo much! Yay they're dead, and I was pretty brutal to them too, oh well I love Sesshy and Kags pairings so Inuyasha and Kikyo had to go!!

**And now on to the first chapter;**

**Chapter one**

**THE HUNT FOR HAKUDOSHI**

**"I despise Ningen's"**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood in the front room, whilst Saddakko took a seat on the couch, holding her mug of hot tea, tightly. Sesshoumaru began to wander around looking at the strange scroll hangings of Kagome and her mother, as well as other hangings of other ningens, while Kagome conversed with her mother.

"So that little bastard killed you for the sake of Kikyo redeeming your shared soul?" Saddakko reiterated, after hearing Kagome's tale of why she didn't return home after four years.

"Hai, that he did"

"That little Hanyou! If he ever dares to step foot on this side of the well again, I'll..." Saddakko began to rant and rave.

"He won't" Kagome replied quielty, although Sesshoumaru heard it as though she'd shouted it from the heavens above. He turned to her looking at her sad form, before tunring his attention once again to the image scrolls.

"what do you mean Kagome?" Saddakko voiced, just hearing Kagome's barely audible whisper.

"well you see this blood?" Kagome began raising her arms for her mother to see, Saddakko merely nodded in affirmation at the old dried brown coloured blood.

"This is Inuyasha's blood, I...I killed him less two days ago" Kagome replied. Saddakko sucked in a breathed at the idea of her baby daughter killing someone.

The room was deathly silent, cars could be heard from outside on the street below the shrine with ease, anyone including ningens would be able to hear a pin drop expertly.

"Onegai, say something" Kagome pleaded.

"I...I can't believe..." Saddakko began, Kagome's head dropped lower, her own biological mother was disgusted by her actions.

"I sincerly hope that the vile Hanyou suffered miserably!" Saddakko finally voiced.

Kagome's head snapped up, as Sesshoumaru's suddenly turned towards her.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked, not believing her sensitive ears.

"That vile Hanyou suffered greatly I hoped" she repeated, taking a sip of her steaming tea.

"Hai he did"

"In which method did you use?" She enquired.

"Tell me everything you did to him, and don't leave anything out" she asked after a few moments, this turn in events shocked Kagome slightly, and earned her and her mother one of Sesshoumaru's rare smiles.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to like your mother Kagome" He voiced walking towards the females, so he too could reflect happily on the way his mate-to-be ended his miserable half-wit brothers' existence.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she questioned, noticing the devilsh gleam to her mother's eyes.

"Of course, I want to know how my daughter avenged herself, don't spare me any gorey details"

Kagome took in a deep breath "I really don't know where to start"

"She stalked around Inuyasha looking over his helpless form chained to the uppermost ceilings without release, looking for the most painful ways to torture her helpless victim" Sesshoumaru started her off, a smirk plastered on his face, he lifted his head slightly encouragiing Kagome to continue where he left off from.

"I punched and clawed him at first, then I switched tactics, I broke one of his knees, and his Jaw, But not enough that I couldn't hear him scream out as the pain I subjected him to intensified." Kagome was lost in her own little musings on how she brutally exacted revenge on the twisted Hanyou, she smiled, enjoying recalling the events. Saddakko was glad to have her back, but as she listened to Kagome she realised more then ever how Kagome wasn't her daughter anymore.

'I'm going to have to let her go, she must return to the feudal era where she now belongs. I shall seal the well behind her, so she can never again return. My Kagome is gone, but this Kagome although my daughter reborn, will never be my daughter. I must send her back, and forget that she ever came here. I will live knowing that my daughter was killed, and that she was avenged.'

"I then took Inuyasha's beloved Tetsuaiga, and severed his head as he yelled for mercy" Kagome giggled in delight at her actions. Saddakko smiled at her. Sesshoumaru noticed the sudden change in Saddakko some time ago, but didn't have the heart to break Kagome's tale about how she murdered Inuyasha, It would be a story to be told again and again, and one he would never tire of. However he could see it in Saddakko's eyes that she was saying farewell to her daughter. He knew what was to come.

Sesshoumaru was a Demon Lord unlike any other, They say Touga, his father, was a Demon that could read the soul's of other beings below himself. And Sesshoumaru could read this Ningen as though she'd written her words in Kanjii upon her face for all to see. Kagome was harder to read, she was a new demoness, and living in the harshness of the wild she'd schooled her features. Although she seemed to enjoy killing as much as he did, maybe more so she was infinitely harder to assess.

The sun had set, into the folds of modern day Tokyo. The tall never ending skyscrapers swallowed the sun into the realms of technology and automobiles. Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned to the well house, where the blue lights of transition were awaiting them, informing them that they were to return to their own time.

"Goodbye mother, I'm so sorry that I couldn't have seen you before now"

"It's okay, I wish that it hadn't ended this way" Saddakko remarked

"Maybe one day i'll see you again" Kagome smiled

Saddakko opened her mouth to answer her thoughts, when she caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru shaking his head at her, before averting his eyes to Kagome. She suddenly realised what he gestured, and went along with it.

'I do not know why I bothered, Ningens are such slow pathetic creatures. I'm positive that this Ningen is like the others and will just open her mouth and break Kagome's spirit once again' Sesshoumaru thought as he looked at Kagome.

"I'm sure you will, take care." Saddakko answered.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her 'I underestimated Ningen's of this era, she actually understood my meaning' Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the well house, standing on the lip of the old wood.

Kagome jumped in first, quickly followed by Sesshoumaru.

"Forgive me Kagome, but I cannot live with the knowing that you are now a blood-thirsty demoness. I disown you, I will remember you always as my daughter, the human miko." Saddakko whispered as the blue lights twisted into existence, pulling the two Youkai back to their era.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The blue lights surrounded their forms, as the feelings of queeziness and vertigo attacked their senses, returning them back to their own era of fresh clean crisp air. Sesshoumaru jumped out expertly from the well, and began to saunter away, until he noticed Kagome was not following. He tunred around and peered into the well once again.

"what is wrong?" He questioned.

"She...she disowns me, I heard it, just barely a whisper as we travelled through the well, you heard it, I know you did" Kagome replied in the depths of the well, looking at Sesshoumaru above, anger and defience in her eyes.

"Hai I did, You are not who you used to be, you are better. You are far superior to any common Ningen" He replied.

"Blasted Ningen's I despise them! With Rin as the only exception of course" Kagome whispered angrily to herself in the pit of the well. The words reverberated around the walls of the well.

Kagome smiled genuinely, as she leapt out of the depths. "I'm sorry that I've wasted your time, Sesshy-kun" she began to walk away briskly. Sesshoumaru suddenly realised that Kagome had called him Sesshy-kun and growled his disapproval. Kagome took this opportunity to smile and break out into a sprint "Sorry Sesshy-kun! Oops I did it again" she replied laughing whilst running away.

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked, Kagome was herself again, the brief period with her mother had shifted a weight off her shoulders. Although things didn't go as planned, she was once again herself, and calling him Kawaii names, which he wouldn't tolerate out in the open. So he began to chase after her. Following the scent of chestnuts and sweet Henna - A pleasing scent that was overpowered by the foul stenches of the modern era.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Saddakko sat on the couch watching the television. It's dark screen reflecting the darkness outside. Yes she had sat there for hour's staring at a blank screen, not once thinking to switch it on. She stared at the void, imagining Kagome within its inky depths.

The door bell rang breaking her from her musings 'Souta must've forgotten his key again' she thought pulling herself from the comfort of the couch.

Her ivory hands rested against the doorframe of her home, the other upon the wall. She slid it open, and was greeted by another figure as well as her son, who stood there staring. His eyes wide in fear and uncertainty

Saddakko gulped hard, taking a step backwards, her hands covering her heart attempting to still the beats within. Souta's eyes scanned the figures entire body, the frame, the stance, and above all the face, searching for answers to a million questions.

"May I come in?" The figure questioned, the Icy blue gaze boring further than Saddakko's soul reached.

"H-Hai" she stammered, stepping aside for the figure to enter. Souta trailing behind. Saddakko watched as the figure removed her calf-length boots, and rest them aside, as though they knew where everything belonged, before proceeding towards the front room.

The figure sat down on the warm couch where Saddakko had been occupying the last two or three hours, after her vistors departure.

"I really didn't want to come here, but my lifemate said that I had to." The lady began, sitting in a most elegant fashion.

"What do you mean?" Souta spoke up, saddness nipping his words.

"I heard everything you said, 500 years ago. I heard you when you said you 'disowned me'." The woman's eyes narrowed at Saddakko, who gasped in surprise and shame.

"I just thought that you should know, that because of your words I hated Humans for centuries. I murdered them without remorse, because each and every one of them had your face, or harboured your words of hatred towards me. I just wanted you to know, that I never regretted my actions."

"K-Kagome, I..." Saddakko began, but the woman's hand lifted to silence her babbling.

"I'm not here for an apology, I'm here because Sesshoumaru said you had the right to know. Now that I'm here all I want to do is sever your head from your shoulders..." Kagome replied, looking at her claws in a deadly fashion. "...Afterall you're just another lowly ningen..."

Please email/FFPM me with you critique, I am happy to accept flames for this one.

Callie-yue


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about the delay folks, I had writers block for a couple of weeks, **

**whilst I was thinking of how I wanted this story to run. I had thought about some issues, and didn't like the way they went, so I'm going with this idea instead.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**They helped guide me, without you guys there would be no story!!**

**I'm jumping straight into the story, the conversation between Kagome and her mother will be picked up again later, and I hope you're still with me to read how it all merges together later on.**

**THANK-YOU'S go to;**

**SugarOo – **Kags in major Kill mode in this one! Thanks for the review, I shall read through your stories and your LJ scriptures shortly.

**Just-let-me-go – **Thanks for your review, hope you continue to enjoy

**Kandy123654 – **Hey thanks for the review, I know that, there's going to be some soul searching, and I've decided to leave the part out between Kagome in the future and her mum, that will come back later, and all will make sense – I hope.

**Kaihaku No Iroke – **Another twist in the tale, Thanks for your review!

**Jammydodger217 – **I hope I keep you entertained with this Part of the story too!

**Insanelycrazy – **Reverent bow!! Thank you so much for your sweet words in your review, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

**Grey Pezzola – **Her personality will keep flitting around, but it will all make sense, and have a purpose.

**BxKitten** – OMG I absolutely sweat dropped when I saw you're review! But after reading it, I have to say that I had taken a slight twist from the norm, but it will all make sense shortly. Kagome cannot hold a grudge specially for over 500years, you'll have to wait and see what's going to happen.

**BxKitten – **And I thank-you for your other review regarding chapter 19: Loss, that was a one off chapter, there were a lot of feelings in that one. I really went to town on that one, putting everything that I was feeling at that moment into that chapter – despite the circumstances, I believe that is one of my absolute BEST chapters.

**Juusan'ya – **You are the absolute best!!

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Inuyasha at all, only the dvd's that I bought!!**

**CHAPTER 2 – ****Another face from the past,**

**trying to come to terms with Saddakko's words**

Kagome continued to sit at the fire-pit staring intently into the rich golden flames as they danced to a unheard melody, she watched as they swayed to and fro, enticing her to join in. Within the cool white of the flame she could see her 'mother's' face staring back at her, then her hurtful words drifting into her ears. Sesshoumaru had left the camp-site before dawn. Kagome didn't even acknowledge his silent leaving, she was lost within her own mind of hurtful words and lost understandings of why Saddakko would say that. She was still Kagome - Right? Underneath the Youkai skin, underneath the fangs, the claws and the beast, she was still Kagome. Or was she?

Unable to find the truth from within the flames, she lifted herself from her grassy position and approached the stream. She stood over the icy waters, looking at her reflection wondering if whether or not, the stream would give her the answers she sought. However; the stream did not speak, it only mirrored her image, the Youkai Kagome in all her dishevelment, red puffy eyes from the constant tears she masked away from Sesshoumaru, the bright red nose that would make Rudolph the reindeer place sunglasses over his eyes, her dishevelled hair, that held no sign of being taken care of over the last couple of days, whilst she was lost to her solemness.

Deep down she didn't blame Sesshoumaru for leaving '_he's probably had second thoughts about wanting me for his mate, after all look at yourself Kagome. You look awful! wash that look off your face this instant!' _She berated herself. So dropping to her knees, she dipped her hands into the iciness of the stream, raising the water to her face, she threw it over herself.

_'I refuse to allow a mere ningen's words to hurt my soul in such a manner' _Bringing the another handful of water to her parched lips "_I despise ningen's" _she whispered hoarsely before taking a gulp of the cold water, to wash away the hateful remark that left her chapped lips. It felt like ice cold steel slicing her throat as it glided down.

Kagome stood. The water dripping from her chin, sliding back into the stream from where it was lifted from, she had sensed a presence behind her, she stood still, her youki flaring wildly around her.

-A warning to both Youkai and Ningen alike that she was not an easy target.

The figure behind her releases its own youki, now aware that a male demon was behind her, Kagome's heart sped up a fraction. She was alone in this forest, she was a target for any Youkai male. It was a well known fact that a female Youkai was nowhere near as powerful as a male.

This caused her to shudder slightly within her own skin, the demon behind her was leering at her, she could feel his gaze licking upon her flesh.

"_If you value your pitiful existence, I suggest you stay away from my person_" Kagome voiced, the muscles in her throat tense, and prepared to scream if she had to, if it would aide her escape from this unknown demon. However she heard the Youkai behind her approach slowly, his footfalls scraping the grassy earth beneath him.

From the sounds of his footsteps, he had strong legs, probably from doing a lot of running, she could hear the grassy blades, slip between his toes, a sign that his feet were bare. There were many sounds of shifting fur, and hair. Perhaps he was wearing a mokomoko, or he was an exceptionally hairy demon. Kagome turned slowly, her eyes trained upon his, to turn away or back down now would likely be the end of her existence.

Deep blue, the blue of the deepest Oceans stared hard into the black void of his eyes, she could almost see herself falling into those voids of emptiness should she underestimate him. He sneered at her, his tanned lips rising slowly, revealing a set of pearly white fangs. She understood now why there were multiple sounds of fur surrounding his person, he was dressed in them. He had long black hair, tied up high, a small piece of cloth wrapped around his forehead. He appeared to either a wild Inu, or Ookami male, He wore a pelt across his waist, a rich chocolate coloured one, her thoughts suddenly strayed to Auraya, her adoptive mother back in the mountains.

He chuckled, breaking her from her trance. She noticed his predatory gleam within his eyes.

"_Fantasizing about me, well that makes things easier_" he spoke, the harshness of his voice cracked over her soul, she'd heard that somewhere before, but could not place its whereabouts.

"_What gives you that impression?" _Kagome replied, her gaze refocusing on his face. He wasn't a handsome demon, he was rough around the edges, and had a cocky appearance. Especially the way in which he stood, hands on his hips, his chest pushed out. He continued to venture forward, inching closer and closer to Kagome.

"_I'm warning you Youkai, stop where you stand or I will have to make you by force" _Kagome growled for emphasis, showing her own fangs, sharp and deadly.

"_All Youkai know damn well that a female is no match for a male_" he voiced still venturing ever closer. Kagome adopts a fighting stance, hissing wildly. He now stood only a few feet from her, leering at her from close up. An alarming look in his eyes, that screamed within her mind to run.

"_And one that is alone is a target to any male in the area_" he took a light sniff in her face "_A lone female, and an untainted female, this is most interesting, a female of your approximate age, should have been rutted some time ago." _He added, Kagome now knew that look from deep within his fathomless eyes. He planned to take her virginity.

"_what makes you, think I am alone_" she hisses

"_I see no-one else_" he grins, placing a clawed hand upon her bare arm.

_**'not yet, not yet...' **_Kagome's inner self screamed, she furled her lip in disgust, as her touched her. He stepped ever closer, minimising that small space between them.

_**'a little more...' **_

He made a move on her, brushing his lips against her neck, Kagome wanted to vomit where she stood, she preyed deep down, that Sesshoumaru was here, he would keep these random Youkai away from her. Just his presence alone was intimidating enough.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck, could hear the parting of his lips, could feel the moistness of his tongue as it ventured towards a place that would not be his to taste or touch.

_**'...now!'**_

Eyes red with anger and disgust, Kagome grabbed his shoulders, and swiftly brought her knee to his crotch, he haunches over in pain, his hands flying to protect his throbbing assets, as he haunches lower in agony, she deftly kicks him in the chest cracking a few ribs in the process.

"_You little bitch!" _He hisses, trying to ignore the thrumming pain in his crotch, he stands albeit not straight as he would normally, and lunges for her. They dance in an array of hissing, scratching and furiously kicking one another. Kagome lands another painful blow with her foot to his chest once again, causing him to cough as the air is forced from his lungs.

Teetering on the edge of his control, the Youkai before her suddenly stands and grabs her roughly by the shoulders, bringing his own knee up into her chest, she falls momentarily to the grassy ground, the cool earth beneath her fingers washing their comfort upon her. She grabs a handful, as the demon approaches throwing it in his face, more so his eyes.

"_You scheming wench! You fight dirty!" _He yelled, as he managed to grab her once again by her arms, tugging forcefully to bring her to an upright position. Using his male strength he furiously kicks her in the stomach, causing her to sail into one of the huge maple trees her back collides against it first, causing the wind to escape her lungs, followed by her head, she drops to the ground one hand holding her chest, the other clutching the ground below. She pants, trying to draw in her lost breath, looking at him her red eyes burning with anger and disgust.

XxXxX

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru, was returning back from the Lands of the West with a special person, whom could lift Kagome's solemn spirits, She was riding on the back of Ah-un, the elemental fire dragon. Her brown hair pulled up into the customary side bunch she always had it in, her orange chequered kimono replaced with a sky blue one with white clouds all over it. Rin was indeed growing up, and growing up too quickly. Yet she was the only being within his estate, that would be able to fulfil the task of helping his Kagome through her ordeals.

_Flashback_

"_What brings you back so soon, Lord Sesshoumaru? Did you succeed or fail? Where is Kagome? Did she stay_?" _Kagura questioned as arrived without Kagome upon his cloud of youki just before the dawn. He of course ignored the infuriating demoness_

_'why is she even here anyway?' he thought_

_**'think of that later, need to find Rin' **__his inner beast roared from within the recesses of his mind._

_Rin was sleeping in her bed, as he approached the small ningen child, she seemed to have developed a second sense as to the location of her Lord and father figure, as she abruptly opened her eyes, and sat up._

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, you're back" she looked over his shoulder, then back at his face._

"_Where's Kagome Okaa-san?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes._

"_come, you have the duty of talking with her" Sesshoumaru turned around giving his 'daughter' enough time to dress herself, before they set out to the forest once again._

"_something went wrong didn't it Sesshoumaru-sama?" she enquired._

_It never ceased to amaze him, how perceptive his Rin was, she knew how to make an icy Lord who detested all ningen's, all creation below his stature to caring for her as though he were his biological daughter. She acquired a sense of knowing how to handle situations that warranted her special understandings and knowledge. And this was one such task. She was dressed in ample time, they headed towards the stables to fetch Ah-un. She climbed upon their back without fuss, and they left the palace of the moon, returning to a saddened woman who would just be waking in the forest_

_End Flashback_

"_Rin, when we arrive, I shall leave you two alone for a time. I shall return around high noon. Should that give you enough time to talk with Kagome?" _Sesshoumaru enquired as they flew towards the forest unaware of the predicament Kagome was already facing.

"_Hai Sesshoumaru-sama, but where will you be?"_

"_Not far away" _was his short reply. They continued their journey in relative silence.

XxXxX

Kagome shuffled beneath the base of the large maple tree, she was restraining her inner celestial sphere's, the solar and the lunar were both brimming with anger, at the assault upon their Kagome.

_**'channel me Kagome-san, we'll freeze that pathetic Youkai, he'll be frozen and then shattered into a million pieces, indistinguishable to his own okaa-san!' **_Lunar snapped within Kagome's mind

'_**no channel me Kagome-san, We will burn him to a pile of ash!' **_Solar hissed

_'No! Please, Solar, Lunar I cannot channel you, you are both too strong for me to wield you, I need proper training. I know that I would burn out faster without the correct training in your methods'_

_**'but you won't we are a part of you, Solar is your raging beast, and I, lunar are your reserve, should you extinguish your energies within your beast, I will be here to continue against your feat, you are able to channel us'**_

Kagome thought for a moment, could she use them? Could she get the help she so sorely needed, and prove to this Youkai that she was not a weak female like so many of the stereotypical ones. Could she? Would she?

A movement beyond the hedges caused Kagome to look up, the Youkai male followed her suit, as a young Ningen emerged from the brush, a smile upon her face, humming a tune of happiness. Kagome looked at the child as she recognised her to be Rin. She wanted to shout, to yell, to scream, but there was not enough air in her lungs to perform such a task. Rin sucked in a dragged and feared breath as her eyes fell upon the scene before her.

XxXxX

"_I shall be around this forest, you are to talk with Kagome, and help her sort out her issues. I more than strongly believe that you are the only person capable of the task" _Sesshoumaru said as he walked away, with Ah-un in tow.

Rin turned and walked in the direction of the camp, slowly humming to herself, lost within her own thoughts, of Kagome, Sesshoumaru and herself.

'_Thanks for the compliment, Sesshoumaru-sama...I would love to know how you are going to sort out any problems in the future when you two are mated... Are you always going to send me to do your work? ... Not that I mind, I love Kagome Okaa-san, but there are times when Sesshoumaru-sama really should try to wok out these problems with his mate himself!...Now then I wonder what could've happened...I wonder how Kagome is?...I wonder if...'_

And Rin was cut off mid thought as she stared in horror at Kagome who was wheezing at the base of a large maple tree, hand clutching her chest, as a large Ookami Youkai towered over her. She noticed the desperate look in Kagome's eyes, she was deeply afraid, and concerned as Rin has stumbled across them.

"_what are you doing here? If you're here then Sesshoumaru-sama can't be far away" _Kouga hissed, Kagome warmed at the idea that Sesshoumaru wasn't far away, but then why was Rin here?

'_Rin, run please run!_' Kagome screamed in her head. the heat from her raging beast was escalating with fear of what this demon would do to her child. He stepped back away from Kagome, and started to approach Rin.

'_Could I channel my inner beasts strengths? Should I? Rin-chan!!'_

_**'Solar I need your assistance!, release the beast within me!' **_Kagome screamed within her mind.

Kouga stopped, feeling a mighty surge of raw ancient power radiating from behind him, he turned looking over his shoulder, The female demoness was slowly drawing to her feet, she stood straight, then pinned him with a ruby red stare, that made his blood run cold within his skin for a moment. She looked deadly, her facial markings were distorted, jagged and raw, her fangs were larger, she hissed with a primal sound grating beneath the surface. Her claws looked painfully sharper. Kouga gulped, a female should not have this kind of raw power, she advanced, then broke into a sprint heading towards the Youkai before her. She begins her sharp attacks once again, renewed energy flowing through her, as she attacks the Youkai. Kouga ducks and blocks her attacks, but she is faster than she should be, she manages to cause a deep gash upon his shoulder, he roars out in pain, causing birds and smaller woodland creatures to disperse suddenly, Rin however is rooted to the spot, terrified.

XxXxX

Sesshoumaru wanders the forest boredom flowing from his being having a conversation with one's inner beast.

'_Was it wise to have enlisted Rin in Kagome's healing...__**of course you baka...**__I should have known you would surface again...__**what do you mean by that? **__You've been far too quiet lately...__**I'm insulted Sesshoumaru.**__ And I care because? __**Well you ungrateful bastard, **__you know you can always rely on me for that..._

A piercing howl erupts the silence of the forest, causing all manners of small forest life to scamper away, Sesshoumaru stood still for a moment, pin pointing the location of the howl.

_'What in seven hells was that?' _

_**'sounded like a wounded demon' **_

_'What's that...'_

_**What power, can you feel that?**_

_Silly question! Its coming from..._

_**'where we left Rin and Kagome...must go to them now!**_

_'Shut it, I'm already moving!'_

XxXxX

Kagome is forcefully thrown against the maple once again, this time Kouga holds her hands down at her sides, using his brute strength. His rough callused hands tearing at her soft flesh as she struggles free. Rin's screaming echoing all around

"_Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" _She screams, tears falling down her face as she hides in the bushes, screaming for help from the only one she ever finds strong enough to handle everything.

"_LORD SESSHOUMARU!" _Rin yells from the top of her lungs

Kagome's blood rage slowly ebbing away, unable to channel her beast any longer, she starts to fall limp in Kouga's clutches, her erratic breathing calming down, the markings upon her face slowly becoming more defined. She glances over to Rin. She can feel the Youkai holding her coming closer and closer, his breath only a few mere centimetres away, the stench of his breath curdling her stomach. He looks over her neck and collarbone area, before whispering into her ear;

"_you are un-marked by any Youkai, thus you are available for the taking_" he slowly creeps his dry as bark lips up and down her neck in subtle anticipation that she will allow him to finally take her of her own free will. All she has to do is tilt her soft neck to the side, to allow him access to the vein, that is primarily bitten for marking.

'_**She should be submitting as a defeated female should. But this one still refuses**_.'

_'Just have to force her then'_

Once again she can feel his rough hands pulling her roughly to one side, jerking her neck free of obstruction, she twists and turns in attempt to escape, as hot tears fall from her eyes.

"_Nno!_" She yells, hoping with some slight distinction that Sesshoumaru would be close enough to hear that. Fortunately for her, he was in the vicinity, returning swiftly from when he first heard the howl of pain in her direction, and began to fly across the land masses to her and Rin.

"_Now, now my wild one, It will only hurt for a momen_t" Kouga lowered his face to the juncture between her neck and collarbone. Kagome seized the moment to bite his cheek hard, drawing blood. Holding tightly with her teeth, as the blood from the wound trickled down her chin, onto her kimono.

On the scent of blood Sesshoumaru entered the clearing to find an Ookami holding his mate against her approval. Her fangs sunk into the flesh of his cheek, he noted Rin hiding in the bushes, holding her frame trembling at the sight of a wolf – the only creatures she feared. As the wind lifted, Sesshoumaru noticed the youkai's scent, It was the Northern wolf Prince Kouga.

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru, and released the bite, Kouga looked at her, Striking her hard across the face, she fell limply against the tree. As he lifted his hand again, Sesshoumaru intercepted forcefully kicking him towards the stream.

Kagome in her ebbing blood fuelled fury, slid down the trunk of the tree to the grass, watching under half lidded red rimmed eyes as Sesshoumaru attacked the Ookami, Rin running towards her, cradling her face within her small hands, attempting to turn her eyes to her. Her eyes slid to a close, as she tried to reign in her composure. Tried to separate the howls from the moans, the words from the gestures.

"_What gives you the goddamn right to touch her?_" Sesshoumaru seethed, slashing his claws at Kouga once again

"_I didn't know she belonged to you, honestly_" Kouga cowered

"_She - she was alone in the area, no-one was around_" he added

"_I was not far away_" Sesshoumaru gritted between clenched teeth

"_Yeah but how was I supposed to know she was your woman, you haven't even marked her. therefore I was under the impression that she was free game_" Kouga yelled back, trying to save his worthless hide. Kagome growled loudly, ashamed of how he thought her to be easy

"_I cannot kill you for the position that you hold, but If you ever touch her again in any manner, I shall see to it, that you NEVER sire pups_" Sesshoumaru seethed, cracking his knuckles.

"_Yes"_ Kouga lowered his head like a child being chastised.

Sesshoumaru looked towards his woman, and sighed "_Are you suitably reigned in_?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with red rimmed Purple-blue eyes, before nodding slowly in acknowledgement.

"_Are you kidding, she wasn't even in that state for long_!" Kouga bellowed

"_I don't think she's the right kind of woman for you, Sesshoumaru. I mean she has only been in that fuelled rage for no more than five minutes! A true Youkai female should be in one for a longer period of time, and still have energy to spare. you act as though she is as weak as a newborn_" Kouga bellowed from his position, as he began to wring the water from his furs, the smell of wet fur was not tasteful in the warm midday sun.

"_she is fighting the battle not to tear your heart out, I cannot kill you, but there is nothing stopping her, but her own free will, You should be thankful_" Sesshoumaru added.

"_How so_?" Kouga asked.

"_Have you truly not noticed, are you blind as well as stupid_?_ Or do you work on the sole use of what lays beneath your furs_" Sesshoumaru gestured to the muscle between his legs.

Kouga's eyes swept across her lithe body, eliciting a growl from Sesshoumaru, Kouga's eyes seemed far too prying for his liking "_she does seem familiar...daughter to a Youkai Lord no doubt, is where I may have come across her before_"

"_no, she is adoptive daughter to a pack of wild dogs_" Sesshoumaru corrected him.

"_No wonder why she appeared so animalistic, so primal, it was a beautiful sight to.._.." Another growl from Kagome, and Kouga suddenly shut up.

"_But if she has no heritage, why would you sully yourself as to want her? You are a Youkai Lord, therefore the Law states that you should mate with a Youkai Lady, not a common mutt_"

Kagome had been reigning in her beast, the need for blood not number one on the agenda, hearing the conversation between the males, she had kept her breathing shallow as she slowed her rage, listening to them. Growling every once in a while when she could feel that Ookami's leering eyes upon her body, or hearing him talk about her in such an inappropriate manner.

**But if she has no heritage, why would you sully yourself as to want her? You are a Youkai Lord, therefore the Law states that you should mate with a Youkai Lady, not a common mutt**

The stinging in her heart just wouldn't back away, it travelled through every fibre in her body, to her eyes where, tears welled up. She tried to keep them away, but they refused, and slowly tricked from her eyes.

Sesshoumaru noticed the scent of salt in the air, and snapped his attention towards Kagome, she was struggling to keep her breathing in check, and he realised she had heard Kouga's comment.

Rin sucked in a breath, the comment that passed the wolves lips was creul and heartless, Kagome was a special person, she could outweigh any Youkai Lady, and as far as she was concerned, she was a Lady. She who had agreed to become okaa-san to her, was always nurturing, loving and open, willing to help despite the dangers it may put her in. She sacrificed more of herself than a Lady of the courts would.

She had even been murdered by the one she loved, years ago.

"_I know you're listening_" Sesshoumaru whispered, Kouga only watched as she lifted her head up as gracefully as a Lady would, thus tainting his ideas that she was not. She looked at them both with tear streaked eyes. Kouga suddenly gasped aloud.

"_my how you resemble someone I used to know_"

"_She is one in the same_" Sesshoumaru supplied, as they both watched Kagome stand tall, her eyes lowered to the grassy depths. Rin holding her kimono hoping that she wouldn't run away.

"Y_ou mean...Kagome-sama_?" Kouga injected into the air.

"I_f I have no heritage, as you so state, You should not add the honorific behind my name_" she snapped. the lines on her face were still slightly jagged, her eyes still a soft pink. as she turned her back and walked away from the camp-site. Rin standing in her wake looking sad and rejected.

"_where are you going_?" Kouga called out, ashamed that he had hurt her feelings after finding out it was indeed Kagome.

"_To kill something"_ she hissed then she walked out of the camp-site.

It had been thirty long minutes, Sesshoumaru and Kouga had decided to follow her trail. Seeing as the mood Kagome left in was murderous, Sesshoumaru left Rin behind with Ah-un. If she was truly killing something, Rin did not need to bear witness, It did not take long until they stumbled upon a bloody scene before them.

Kagome was being attacked by hoards of Ningen men, laden with spears and swords. they were treading over the corpses of others who had tried and failed, their bodies ripped to ribbons, now laying in the ground. Kagome laughing, enjoying soliciting death upon these thickle headed fools.

Kouga stood in awe and disgust, how his kind and gentle Kagome was killing people, and enjoying it.

"_You have to stop her_" Kouga yelled at Sesshoumaru

'_So many bodies, she truly is magnificen_t'

"_Sesshoumaru!_" Kouga yelled, Sesshoumaru looked at him "_Why_?"

"_because you and I both know that this is not Kagome-sama, she is kind and gentle not...this!_"

"_you are referring to the old human miko, that she once was. Kagome is now an Inu-Youkai. she is perfectly fine as she is. She is clearly venting her rage, One that you instilled upon her person. If you had seen what she did to undead miko, and her haphazard Hanyou lover, you wouldn't be standing here, breathing in the air that you currently are. She would not hesitate to kill you, like she didn't Inuyasha_." Sesshoumaru smirked watching as Kagome continued to vent.

"_K-Kagome killed Inuyasha_?" Kouga asked dumbstruck

Sesshoumaru smiled, "_Quite wickedly_"

Kagome stood upon a mound of bodies, blood staining her perfect skin. After venting all her pent up rage and frustration she approached Sesshoumaru and Kouga, the rage bereft from her eyes and her face.

"_You cannot have enjoyed that!_" Kouga exclaimed

"_Oh but I did, every one of them had your face, it was my way of killing you over and over again, without actually touching you...Not as good as he real thing, but it would have to suffice_" Kagome replied, wiping the blood from her clawed hands onto her blood stained kimono.

"_It appears that some are still moving_" Sesshoumaru threw into the air, Kagome turned, as to her surprise some were still indeed attempting to reach for a weapon. She laughed wickedly, lifting a hand in the direction of the Ningen body mound.

"_Burn_!" she whispered, from her hand a ball of malevolent fire expanded then flew to the mount of corpses and barely alive ningen's, she looked at Sesshoumaru, with a smile, one to which he smiled in return.

"Y_ou two were made for each other, The Killing perfection and his murderous bride_" Kouga snapped.

"_I would not object if you were to remove that tongue, maybe I turn it into a pendant to remind those who cross my path to keep that small twisted appendage in their mouth where it belongs_" Kagome sneered.

"_you wouldn't dare_" Kouga yelped stepping away from Sesshoumaru

"_Now that, Kagome, is not a bad idea_"

"_Whoa, Sesshoumaru..._" Kouga hi-tailed it and ran away

"_wouldn't want that disgusting thing anywhere near me anyway_" Kagome responded when Kouga was well and truly gone.

"_That vile thing touched me more than enough times for one day, I feel positively sick to my stomach" _gone added, shuddering at the thought that Kouga had nearly taken her, twice.

"_If I had known Kouga was around I wouldn't have gone" _Sesshoumaru admitted as they walked back towards the camp to fetch Rin and continue on their journey to Hunt for Hakudoshi.

"_I understand the reasons you left, and for that I'm not upset. You were thinking of my state of welfare and for that I am thankful. I may say that I despise ningen's, but I don't really mean it. I was just angry and confused at what she said... I could never hate Rin, she's too innocent for my hatred...thank you for not bringing her here either. I don't know what I would do if she saw the masses of bodies beneath my feet today"._

They continued on in silence towards the camp, where they could hear Rin's humming to the same tune that she was humming to before she stumbled across Kagome and Kouga.

"_How are you wounds?" _Sesshoumaru enquired.

"_The one's to my body or my mind?"_

"_Hn...both"_

"_Healing! Though I believe that the ones to my mind will likely heal a little slower than ones on my body. Is what Kouga said true, about the Law?" _Kagome asked

"_Yes, but you are an exception" _Sesshoumaru admitted, hoping to turn away from the conversation, knowing the road it would eventually snake down. Kagome understood his wanting to leave the matter, and decided not to pursue it any further, until it was necessary.

XxXxX

"_Hn, I have an idea, That pathetic wolf cub, has sparked a wave of ideas through my cunning mind."_ Hakudoshi sneered in contentment as he watched events unfurl in Kanna's mirror.

"I am devising a way to kill both of them in one foul swoop; she's going to crash and burn, and Sesshoumaru is going to be the one to kill her, and thus killing himself. Hn, It just might work"

Review Review Review!!

**Callie-yue**


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hello all, I just wanted to apologise for the long delay in updating this Fic, The truth of the matter is I've been exceptionally busy at work, as we're currently short staffed, and i've been working overtime to help out. I've also been thinking of another WIP which i'm currently typing up on good ol' fashion paper, maybe one day it will grace the screen before you.**

**Also in the overhaul of work, I had lost the thoughts in which I had stored up within my cranium, and they have left for better part of me, and are no where to be found. That will teach me huh?**

**Thank-you's;**

**Jusann'ya – **As always It's good to see you!

**Inuyasha1818 – **Ever faithful reviewer, many thanks

**AKA Keiwee – **Cool name change!

**Kikyo's killer 123 –** thanks for the Review in Love in a World of Demons, that was very sweet of you to say.

**Ponies1998 – **There's gunna be a lot more yet!!

**Sayuri-girl – **Huge thank-you!!

**Missie-yue –** Nope the Shikon's wish is nothing to do with the Hanyou Priestess Trilogy, it's completely separate, however; this story is a continuation from The Shikon's wish. If you're truly stuck or confused please FFPM me and I'll try to clarify.

**Lady-Lynn-Tashio – **Thank-you for your sweet review, I'm so pleased that my writing had an effect on you as I had hoped it would to my readers. (and don't worry wink wink you're secrets' safe with me). I'm pleased to have made an impression.

**As always, I do NOT own Inuyasha or the characters, I have no where near the talent or the money to go that far!**

* * *

**Now without further adieu; Chapter Three.**

**Apologies and 'marks' of ownership.**

**Warning - LIME in this chapter!!**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome continued to walk in silence back towards the camp site, which Rin and Ah-un were settled in. Sesshoumaru stole glances at Kagome, averting his gaze when Kagome would steal her glances at him. He suddenly swept her into his arms and crashed her body against a tree. Kagome looked at him stunned.

"_What was that for?" _she moaned, her back was seriously aching at the sudden force it was propelled against.

"_That wolf said something of value for once, one that this Sesshoumaru must fix immediately" _

"_Oh that wolf said something credulous? What?" _Kagome questioned squirming a little under his death grip. Kagome stared up into Sesshoumaru's face, his eyes were hooded as he peered down at her expectant face, then murmured gently against her ear.

"_You are an unmarked female, therefore to stop other males from daring to think about what that wolf cub attempted, I have a way to reduce that risk" _Kagome shuddered at the feel of his breath upon her ear, until her conscious mind caught up with what Sesshoumaru was saying.

"_what, no wait. We can't, not here. Rin is not far away, and from what I remember Inu Youkai mating lasts for hours." _Kagome confessed a rose hue tingling across her cheeks.

"_Too much in a hurry to do the deed, Kagome?" _Sesshoumaru smirked against her flesh. _"I was merely suggesting a mark of ownership, unless you would rather..." _Sesshoumaru had to hold back a laugh at Kagome's embarrassment. Instead he graced her with a soft smile, causing his amber eyes to flare with a passionate fire that Kagome had not seen before.

"_mark of ownership huh? Well that doesn't sound too bad"_

"_On the contrary, you're going to hate it, just as much as I am" _Sesshoumaru admitted, Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion as she watched the deadly Demon Lord close the gap between them.

Sesshoumaru pinned Kagome against the tree with his hips, as his soft lips trailed across her cheek to her neck, leaving a gentle trail of moisture from his tongue to freeze in the chill of the breeze. Gasping at the sensations, Kagome tilted her head back briefly, moaning as his fangs brushed across her neck from one side to the other, grazing the heated flesh. Kagome bit her lip as his hungry eyes slid hungrily over her body, undressing her with his senses.

Kagome opened her mouth to ask why he thought this was supposed to be hated, but gasped instead as his hand suddenly closed over one breast. His mouth was on hers again; like molten fire crashing against a frosty sea their passion leapt within them. Moaning into his mouth as he squeezed his hand around her soft breast, Kagome pressed herself into his leg, raising her own slightly to rub it against his groin at the same time.

In the next moment, Sesshoumaru's hand had abandoned her breast and set to work with the other, rolling up the hem of her kimono, he quickly began to draw it up to her hips. Excitement coursing through their veins and a heat pooling in the pits of their stomachs, yearning for release. Kagome reached down, cupping his erection in her hand and squeezed encouragingly. Sesshoumaru crashed his lips upon hers, slipping his tongue into the moist folds of her mouth as she cupped and squeezed him again and again. Kagome could barely contain her fire, as she felt his sharp talons grazing up her inner thigh, brushing against her core.

Finding the wet spot waiting for him, his own fire raging to be released, Sesshoumaru locked his eyes on Kagome's collarbone, released her lips and bit her – hard. Kagome screamed in pain and protest, the heated passion she was feeling suddenly gone, and replaced with nothing but a blinding pain. Sesshoumaru kept his fangs sunken within her collarbone for a few moments until he could feel his own need to copulate disperse with the female whimpering beneath his lips.

He let her go, Kagome's hand instinctively flew up to her collarbone, where she could feel a warm liquid pooling around the bite, beneath her fingertips. He gazed at Sesshoumaru with hurt eyes, questioning his sanity.

"_I'm sorry, I did warm you. This will last seven sunrises. It is not permanent like the mating mark is, and this one is more painful."_

"_you could've told me that it hurt before you did it." _Kagome hissed rubbing her shoulder.

"_I couldn't, you see the way this mark works, you have be at a point where your body and mine is ready for copulation. This mark does not appear without that fire of need. Hence why both you and I hate it. But it will act as a deterrent."_

Sesshoumaru released Kagome's kimono allowing to fall back down to her knees. They both started walking back towards Rin, keeping a comfortable silence.

--

Rin was sat around a fire beside the river, humming a tune merrily alongside Ah-un, decorating the two dragon heads with flower crowns.

'_I wonder if Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome have had a chance to work things out yet? They've been gone a while. I really don't know, with that Lord sometimes – he cannot communicate with his mate-to-be, then something happens where she storms off to 'kill something'. Then they take forever to come back. I bet they're sorting out their issues and really don't need me here.'_

* * *

A/N: Oh Rin, you have no idea how they're sorting things out!

* * *

Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the camp site, Rin automatically noticed the blood upon her Kimono and the mark upon her collarbone. '_well you've definitely killed something...and that mark, did you two get down and dirty?'_

* * *

A/N: Rin who told you about that kinda thing you're too innocent!!

Rin: says who??

A/N: What!! OMG someone please tell me that this child hasn't been watching the Sex-Ed videos!!

Rin: Get back to the story!

A/N: not until you tell me young lady!

Rin: No! I would be telling if I said that I watched them at a sleepover last week.

A/N: What!! Okay okay – sorry there peeps got carried away, young girls these days Sheesh!

* * *

Kagome crawled over to her place by the fire, close enough to Sesshoumaru, yet distanced enough for their own personal space, as she absent mindedly stroked the mark upon her collarbone.

_'That really hurt, and all that frustration, I really need to take a cold bath now, all I can think about is the way he set my skin aflame, the butterflies in my belly, the way my heart wanted to fly. Sesshoumaru you evil Inu, getting me all fired up and not being able to release any of it'_

Sesshoumaru smirked, the one thing he'd not told Kagome about the intimacy between himself and her, that through the mark they would be linked. A link that is established from a claiming mark to the mating mark and well beyond. He could hear her thoughts running wild around her head, he was sexually frustrated also, he'd almost lost his control about to take her, when he realised that he was only laying an ownership mark upon her.

'_the way she gripped me, I lost all control, I wanted to bury myself deep within her at that moment.' _Both Inu Youkai closed their eyes for a brief period, feigning sleep they didn't need. It was just a useful distraction from the heat still coiled within them.

--

Dawn approached swiftly, laced dreams last night between the two Inu-Youkai were spent on releasing the sexual frustrations they inflicted upon one another, living out their wild passion in the dreams capes of their combined minds. Both woke up, feeling slightly drained, though neither spoke of what their dreams entailed, and how those dreams were wreaking havoc upon their bodies. Kagome was sporting an aching back, and Sesshoumaru was aching in his thighs, not to mention something between them.

Rin woke up from the safety of Ah-un's giant scaled arms, one head on either side of her. She sat up, looking questionably from Inu Lord to Inu Lady. Sesshoumaru stood, walking away from the camp site slowly as in pain, whilst Kagome carefully sat up, wincing with her back.

'_did I miss something?' _Rin thought as she watched Kagome walk towards the riverside.

--

By mid morning Rin and Kagome were preparing the camp-fire for breakfast. Wading up to her knees, Kagome began catching fresh Salmon that were leaping out of the water, and into her awaiting patient claws. Rin was in fits of laughter, watching on more than one occasion, as Kagome slipped into the River and emerged looking like a very wet dog, a fish held tightly between her hands.

Tossing another Salmon towards the shore, Rin grabbed the fish, said her apologies, and shoved a stick straight through it's body, before settling it, half flapping over the flame.

--

Sesshoumaru was sitting within a field meditating, attempting to calm his inner demon, that was agitated from lack of sex from the one he laid claim upon last night. Kagome had worked his inner demon as a true Youkai should, the only problem was that he was enjoying her body so much, that he played it too far and was now suffering the consequences for his actions. After hours of deep meditating, his inner demon subdued for now, Sesshoumaru stood and walked his way back to the two females of his pack, smelling fish of the flame and wolf on the breeze.

'_wait...wolf!'_

_--_

Kagome was kneeling over the riverside, when she sensed Rin's fear roll all around her, and crashing into her subconscious like a bull in the proverbial china shop. Kagome snapped her gaze behind her, where Kouga now stood looking over her form on her hands and knees, staring at him with anger and hatred.

She knew that it was futile to move to suddenly in the position she was currently in, so she addressed him as she was, on her hands and knees.

"_come back for more punishment wolf?"_

Kouga stepped forward towards Kagome and Rin. At that moment Sesshoumaru stepped through the trees, growling feral barring his fangs, his reddened eyes seeking the wolf's blood for his dishonour against his 'marked' female.

Kouga threw his hands up into the air in a sign of truce. However the look in his eyes at the female on her hands and knees, back to him warranted another growl from both Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"_I didn't come here to fight. I came to apologise"_

"_go away" _Kagome snapped as she rolled onto her heels, slowly standing timidly then walking with precision and grace to a fearful Rin, who's eyes were glued onto the Wolf in pure fear. Kagome carefully and slowly dropped to her knees pulling Rin into her arms for protection and safety.

"_Look, I just wanted to see you Kagome" _Another snarl from the demon Lord caused Kouga to turn his attention to him, he was far more dangerous than just a female like Kagome. He had noticed the 'mark' upon her flesh, and he knew that standing there was challenging Sesshoumaru for the rights to that female.

"_Had you not known it was me, Kouga. You still would've forced another female against her wishes, just so you could sate your burning desire within your Hakama. No, you get no acceptance of apology from me. Get lost" _Kagome hissed, ass he tenderly held onto her fearful child in her arms.

"_I totally deserve that, but Kagome."_

"_Do not get over forward of my mate-to-be, Wolf." _Sesshouamru growled once again, slowly walking his way towards Kagome and Rin, never once taking eyes off Kouga.

"_You were killed, I was there. You were obliterated by Inuyasha's wind scar. You were a mortal miko, now you're a demoness, an Inu! How is that at all possible? How did you come back from the dead?" _Kouga's eyes shifted to the Tenseiga sitting on Sesshoumaru's hip.

"_Unless Sesshoumaru here had a hand at that. If he did and you're bound to him, then mating him out of honour is not right" _Kouga chastised as though he had it all figured out.

"_Foolish wolf. You know not of what you speak. Sesshoumaru did not resurrect me, I am not mating him out of some honour bound word. He asked, and I accepted. As to how, I am now what I am, is of no consequence to you. The miko Kagome you knew, died years ago. I am the Inu Kagome, and I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand if you do not cease your advances upon my person." _

"_Understood" _Kouga sighed.

"_You had better take care of her, better than that of the mutt" _Kouga hissed at Sesshoumaru before he high-tailed his ass out of the camp-site.

Rin relaxed within Kagome's embrace. She could happily travel with the countries most feared Tai-youkai, yet was afraid of a wolf, that held very little power. Kagome cradled the child tenderly like a mother would, chasing away remnants of a nightmare.

--

**

* * *

**

CYSP

I agree that it's not totally long, after the HUGE delay of writing this piece. But here it is, just a short tie over from the previous chapter. Where Kouga made his move upon Kagome. I added a little lime to sweeten your taste buds...as my humble apology for taking so long to update.

I am currently working on the next chapter, which I will have finished when I return back from Saudi Arabia next week. I humbly accept all flames in regards to the delay of this chapter!

IM SO SORRY!!


	27. Important Note, Please Read

-1Hello everyone.

I've had a few Private mails asking about what's going on with this story.

I would like to apologise for the blatant disregard of The Shikon's wish.

I am NOT quitting this story. It is on a permanent HOLD until further notice.

Please DO NOT reply to this message as when the real chapter is posted you will not be able to review.

I want to thank you all for your patience, as the story was in full swing, I have currently lost my muse on this story, but like all stories, there are times when it comes fluttering back like a butterfly, and then it will not stop until either the muse leaves once more, or the story is finished.

So to repeat, This story is on permanent HOLD only, it is NOT completed nor finished! I will finish it soon, I just don't know when.

Currently the muse is gracing me for **Last of the Wilds **A one shot wonder is now 15 chapters long and the 16th is being written as you read this. So with that story to be completed, perhaps I would be able to return to this story.

Remember :

DO NOT REPLY TO THIS AUTHOR NOTE

DO NOT REPLY TO THIS AUTHOR NOTE

DO NOT REPLY TO THIS AUTHOR NOTE

DO NOT REPLY TO THIS AUTHOR NOTE

DO NOT REPLY TO THIS AUTHOR NOTE

Thanks for your understanding and patience

Gothic Jigoku Shoujo


End file.
